


Death's Mediator

by Aitheria_Iah



Series: Death's Mediator [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, alive potters, bashing, f/m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheria_Iah/pseuds/Aitheria_Iah
Summary: What if they got it wrong? What if the Potter's had twins and they all survived that faithful night? What if an old forgotten title came back but they had no idea just what that meant? Is the light hero the real hero and what will happen if their "hero" is nothing more than a spoiled brat. An important question: Is the dark truly evil?





	1. Startling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**  


**_October 31 st, 1981_ **

The scene was frightening. Blood, destruction, broken wood beams, and the screams of an awoken and frightened child. Residue of dark magic lingered in the air, Edmund Potter was crying out for his parents, scared and scarred while Veronica sat in a corner of her cot. Relaxed and unconcerned with everything going on around her. James Potter and his wife, Lily, ran to Edmund ignoring their second child.

Albus Dumbledore, revered hero and leader of the light stared at the small girl in the corner with barely concealed disgust. The one year old’s two colored eyes staring back at him unblinking and glazed over as if she wasn’t in their reality.

“it would seem that Eddy is the Boy-Who-Lived. He is crying from forcing so much magic through his system to save himself and his sister.” Albus couldn’t tell why but he wanted to get rid of Veronica Potter.

“you will need to send the second one somewhere else so Eddy won’t get distracted from his training.” He continued to say.

Lily looked over at her youngest child, a shudder racking through her body at the sight of that pure bright mercury silver eye. A color that neither James nor she knew where it came from, “I have a muggle sister. We’ll send her there.”

All through this none of them thought to check on young Veronica. None knew what they caused by allowing this to go unchecked seeing as she was the youngest of the two. The Peverell blood running stronger through their veins was strongest in her's. And said blood chose her as its new magic speaker.

Peverells had always been the speaker for death and Lady Magick. They were thought to have ceased in existences with the introduction of new blood in their lines but now, now one had returned to the world of the living and magic.

And now with Lord Death as her friend, Vera was left in an orphanage after being moved from her Aunt’s doorstep. All that is left is to wait. So Veronica Peverell is waiting for the three that she knows will come.

**.        .       .**

**Chapter I**

**_1986-Humungins orphanage_ **

They stayed away from the strange girl like good children. But the older ones always make fun of the girl with a book and two eyes. It was weird, watching her. The pale ethereal unblemished skin, no matter what the bruises were already healed in the morning, the jet black raven locks, that she refused to cut, fell down around her back in waves. Encasing her in a black sea, forbidden to all others, her eyes. Those eyes, unnerving, blank, cold, dead, so many words to describe those two different colored eyes.

They take your focus from her delicate feminine shape and call you to ask her name. Answered every time with a slight breath was the same reply,

“Veronica Peverell, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

That airy tone and dreamy vacate eyes would cause you to question if the child is of the same reality or of a world that you are not privileged to see and be a part of. That little six year old girl with a soul of a thousand year old woman.

But the younger ones stay away just as they are told.

“leave her to her books and she’ll leave you to your life.” The workers always told them.

And soon they found out why.

Timothy Badebrones was the oldest of them almost thirteen and dumber than dumb. But he had muscles and was cruel and heartless and his new victim:

Veronica Peverell.

All the younger ones watched from behind the house as Tim and his gang walked up to six year-old Veronica. Who was sitting under a tree reading a new book one of the workers gave her on anatomy.

Tim grabbed the book from Vera’s hands and threw it across the yard. It landed in the mud about fifteen feet from them. Vera’s eyes looked on her book with sadness before looking at Tim. A series of hisses almost like a snake, escaped from Veronica’s lips. Tim began screaming, the children witnessed, before they ran away from the strange snake girl. The young continued to watch as Vera picked up her book and continued hissing. The book was soon completely clean all the mud was gone leaving behind an impeccably clean book and several frightened children that would never look at Veronica the same. The result of the incident was that they would never go near Veronica again if all it got them was that weirdness. But it didn’t seem that anyone else would follow the younger kids’ example. Cause a few years later, three boys were to be found dead and Veronica would just sit there reading another book, this time on Norwegian one of the only languages that Veronica couldn’t speak fluently yet.

They all would remember that day. It was stormy outside in Croydon, where the orphanage actually was. Veronica would be around nine, a small little boy that had just turned seven would stumble upon them. They were some of the oldest boys at the orphanage at sixteen and they were the ones that the smaller children stayed away from. Big bulky strong cruel and filled to the brim with hormones. Nobody knew for sure but they most likely planned on raping someone from the fact they would be found without pants and their penises would be handing out of their boxers flaccid and for the world to see. Everyone was horrified by the scene yet when they turned around little nine-year-old Vera watched on without emotion without feelings. Those cold eyes sent shivers down everyone’s back.

And only a single thought went through their minds, ‘when is she leaving?’

It was then that everyone came to an agreement: they all couldn’t wait until they were rid of Veronica Peverell. 


	2. Letters and an Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera continues on with life and now it's time for Hogwarts to notice her. Except she has a little companion that nobody ever though about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My name does not start with J. my middle name doesn't start with R. and my last name is not Rowling. This all adds up to the fact that I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter II**

**_1991- Humungins orphanage; Veronica Peverell’s room_ **

Now eleven years old and no one messed with young little Veronica. She was still small, barely reaching 132.08 centimeters (Four Ft. three in.) while the other girls her age were each around 144 centimeters (four ft. seven in.). But Veronica had little care for her height, she cared more for her knowledge, she knew many things; languages, etiquette, maths, sciences, histories, she knew magic and the inter-weaves of wards, she knew potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms, runes, divination, astrology with the help of her two friends she knew where to go for Diagon Alley and Knockturne alley. Everything she needed to know was always explained to her before the information was needed to keep her out of trouble.

Lady Magick and Lord Death were not seen by many and not everyone knew of them but they were still there and Veronica thanked them every day for not leaving like the others.

No matter what the children around her thought, Vera was not a sad child, she just knew that none of them could understand the things she did. Well except one girl, she could see her magic, see the way it wanted to be free and have life again. But the girl was scared, Veronica had never really been scared she grew up in the orphanage, from the day her Aunt and Uncle left her here, not long after that November morning. The girl was only a little younger than Veronica so she knew that she would come to Hogwarts with her as she turned eleven August 30th just before the train leaves for the school term.

She looked down at the second bed in her room, just reminiscing all that she could think off. It was unusual for her to have a roommate since no one else wanted to room with her, and little Cypress said she felt comforted by her presence. Vera always took care of her, and later when she got the hang of things, she even began teaching her the things she had taught herself with help. Cypress became her little sister, and she her big sister. Cypress had a large magic core that simply unlocked when she fully understood that she wasn’t a freak but special. Special in ways that no one else could possible understand in this muggle world.

Veronica explained what she knew and even got a little into her bloodline and gifts so if she started to drift after a little while to not worry her. Veronica smiled a little looking down at the blonde haired girl with blue black highlights that laid on her bed sleeping. She remembered how she smiled and told her to thank Lady Magick for her gifts and that she was honored. Not many knew that Lady Magick could simply take your magic, but children were so simply special they believed what the normal muggle people couldn’t. That it was really and very possible, that was why the muggle would never be gifted like the wizards, that knew all things were possible with magic. Even raising the dead with a necromancer didn’t mean they were not still dead, but the concept was still the same.

Veronica remembered the time she had taken her little sister to Diagon alley for the first time, she was so excited. Happy and positive, she was nice to many people that gave her a chance and no one understood why she stayed with Veronica but she wasn’t about to complain it was nice to have a friend. The goblins were oh so surprised when Cypress greeted them formally, Vera always made sure she knew of the old ways. She had asked if they could do a blood test and well as an inheritance test for her. The cost came from her vaults that no one knew about. Any blood line that branched off from the potter and had a direct link to Perevell came to her, but that little fact was much unknown about and hush-hush kind of business.

The test took them by surprise, little blonde haired brown-eyed Cypress was actually the last descendant of the Eons family. A very up-standing family, which had lost their first born child during the first war with Grindelwald. The mother had died in childbirth with the third son which was stillborn and the father went insane and killed his children and then himself. The vaults automatically become hers on announcement of name and blood. During the blood test they learned of several potions that were in her system, long-lasting ones, they assumed when Vera said that Cypress never ate anything that Vera had not okayed fearing that someone had tried to harm them. They discussed having a cleansing to get rid of the potions, Cypress was all for it, but Vera didn’t like the idea of her little sister being harmed.

Veronica was pulled from her thoughts by a pecking on the window, _‘ **well I suppose that means reminiscing time is over.’**_

At the window was a plain looking owl, slight golden specks over dusty brown, the bird’s eyes were drooping and tired-looking, it had two letters in its beak. Getting a little bread from her sandwich and a small cup of water, Vera took it to the bird while untying the letters. They were addressed to her and cypress.

She laid cypress’ down next to her head on the pillow, she didn’t want to wake her up just yet, learning the animagus transformation was tiring after the first time.

Opening the letter, harry snorted at the list of his headmasters ridiculous titles.

  _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceress , Chief  Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

_Dear Mrs. Peverell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

The second sheet of paper from the letter looked to be her supply list, which she snorted at. She had most of the books anyway and the other requirements made the letter seem to be written for a simpleton to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

  * UNIFORM



First-year students will require:

  * Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  * One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  * One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  * One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



*Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 

  * COURSE BOOKS



All students should have a copy of each of the following:

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk
  * _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot
  * _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling
  * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander
  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble



 

  * OTHER EQUIPMENT
  * 1 wand ( **AN: is it just me or is this a ‘naaah really? I had no idea’ moment)**
  * 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
  * 1 set glass or crystal phials
  * 1 telescope
  * 1 set brass scales



*Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Veronica sighed, really most of those authors were all light and had nothing from a more neutral stand point. This Dumbledore person really wanted mindless sheep to follow him, it was simple sad in Veronica’s opinion that none of these people could think for themselves. Honestly it was a little pathetic. But she supposed she should wake up Cypress so they could get going and get shopping, it was August the 3rd so they had a few weeks before the start of term but it would be better to go ahead and get it done without procrastinating.

Gently shaking her shoulder, she brought Cypress back to the world of the living and out of the dream fantasy she no doubt created for herself. Cypress was powerful with illusions and creating things with simple will of the mind. It would almost be scary if Veronica hadn’t been any good at it herself, but she was proficient at everything she did and understood the mind and body far better than any eleven year old.

“What is it, Vera?” she asked in her groggy waking up sleepy ridden voice. Veronica felt bad for waking her up when she clearly was still tired from their lessons. She didn’t even scold her for the nickname like usual.

“Our Hogwarts letter came. We need to go shopping and get everything out of the way, then you can come back and sleep, Cy I promise.” Well she never said she didn’t give her a nickname back. They both hated it when their names were shortened, but they put up with it from each other. It was simply their way of doing things.

Cypress rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, her hair all over the place and gave a new term to the word bedhead. She threw on a new pair of clothes and brushed her teeth before walking back to Veronica. They only took Veronica’s as it was already open but kept Cypress’ on them encase they lost one of the list.

It wasn’t the first time that week that they had been there if fact they were at the ice cream shop only three days ago celebrating both of their birthdays knowing they wouldn’t have any other time. They first decided to go to Madam Malkin’s to get their wardrobes, the shop was small but Vera could see that the seamstress’ work was rather good and seemed easily affordable for the muggle-borns and half-bloods that might not make a substantial living for such high a price. That was why the rate of child attending Hogwarts had dropped, Veronica thought. Not many people could afford the school items and it was all going downhill with so many limitations on who can work and who can’t just because they might be classified as a creature.

Veronica let Cypress go first to get her robes, she had grown some and would need to be sized and everything, Veronica walked around looking at other fabrics, she knew when _they_ came it would be her responsibility to make sure everything was right and proper. Her mates could not be seen as anything but, with such respectable positions. The spell on the door to alert if anyone walked in caused Harrison to stiff her shoulders slightly, she had a second reason for coming to Madam Malkin’s first, her youngest mate would be here.

Looking slowly out the corner of her eye, she saw him. A little pompous looking but he would age and grow Veronica knew, his mother was with him, standing just as straight and proper like any lady should. Veronica had taught both herself and Cypress the mannerism of which to greet and act with purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Veronica refused to call them mud-bloods, no matter what. It was the only thing she disagreed with, having magical parents told you if you were a pureblood that way were could inter-mingle the magic and it would be strong. Lady Magick was growing scared for the purebloods that held on to the tradition of only marrying other purebloods. It was why they had the highest squib rates and were also the minority of the magical community.

The boy, was straight back, head held high, and distant look in his eyes that told of his boredom and exasperation at being there for longer than necessary. Bleach white blonde hair that framed an angular face already at the age of eleven. He was tall somewhat taller than the other boys he had seen, but not tall enough to be called older than he is. His magic was what caught Veronica’s eyes, the intermingling greys and delicious blacks. This boy had practiced dark arts before and it suited him. It suited him just fine, but there was an undoubtable child-like aura to his magic. He had not faced the harsh realities of the world yet. It would come though, Veronica knew, he had been born in an era of war. It was only a matter of time.

His mother spoke quietly to him, before getting a nod in return and then leaving the store, the boy just stood there seeming to wait for someone to help him. But Madam Malkin was still with Cypress and as far as Veronica saw she had no assistance.

“Are you going to Hogwarts as well?” the blond boy spoke up, noticing that there was someone else in the waiting area of the shop with him.

Veronica eyed him for a minute she knew not to trust to easily even if he was one of her mates, it did not mean she knew everything about the boy and that was dangerous to say the least in a world that could kill you with a flick of the wand.

Veronica nodded, “yes, I am. I am waiting for my sister.” she replied in his ever so quiet soft whisper-like voice.

“Twins? Well that’s magical and a blessing here. What house do you think you will get placed in?”

“Either slytherin or ravenclaw, but we aren’t twins. We grew up together with no one else, and I adopted her into my family a while back so no one could take advantage of her as the last of her line.”

“Are you muggle-born, I don’t know of any family that would give up a child?” The boy raised an eyebrow because it was true. Families in the magical world never gave up a child, they were simply blessings. A way to pass on knowledge and love, as well as power and status. Lady Magick gave them children why give them up.

“No we are both pureblood, just victims of uncontrollable circumstances. My name is Veronica by the way.” Never once had Veronica raised her voice when talking to the boy.

“Draco. I believe I would be in slytherin, what about your sister?”

“Ravenclaw or slytherin we were given up at young ages and had to learn on our own. As purebloods it was a disgrace to live in an orphanage and we plan on learning to get the revenge that is rightfully ours for the wrongs against us.” Veronica stood up as Cypress came back with a small smile on her face. Her sister always took care of her.

“Cy why don’t you talk to Draco while I get fitted?” Veronica stood up offering her seat to Cypress as she let madam Maklin led her to the back and get fitted for her school robes. It didn’t take as long as Cypress’ fitting but it did take about thirty minutes. Coming back out to the front, Veronica couldn’t help but chuckle at the argument that was going on between her little sister and mate to be.

Honestly a political debate between two eleven years old is funny.

_‘You should go to the bank it seems that someone is trying to figure out how you are paying for everything.’_  Veronica heard death whisper in her ear, not many people would think it but the cold was comforting to Veronica as it was all she knew. Even with Cypress she was still cold, Death was her father her friend just has Magick was her mother and her friend. They had never left her.

Walking up to them, “cypress, we need to go the bank. I have a feeling it would be imperative if we were there.”

Cypress looked up from her argument to see a certain look on her sister’s face. She knew that look, she turned back to Draco, “just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean you’re right.”

With that the both of them walked out and down the street to Gringotts, there Veronica saw the two people she never wanted to see again, James and Lily Potter. In front of them was the man that made her life what it was and who killed Cypress’ family just to get rid of a powerful obstacle: Albus Dumbledore.

Standing not far behind her biological parents was her older brother Edmund Potter, the _boy-who-lived_ with an irritated look on his face as he demanded his parents to take him elsewhere and get ice cream. It seemed that Lily was trying to get Edmund to calm down,

‘Simply spoiled that brat is.’ Veronica couldn’t help but think to herself, as she and Cypress walked by them to the managers for their bank vaults.

“What can I do you, my Ladies?” Rick-Rack, their manager asked as they walked up to the podium.

Veronica smiled slightly he like the goblins. They never lied, and never tried to mess with them, but that might have to be that she was the mediator to the living world and death, “we wish to go down to our vaults, we are in need of some of the books for our schooling.” Her voice cold and detached in the presence of others around them.

“Of course, follow me.”  

Veronica could feel their eyes traveling behind her, but she paid no heed to them. She knew they couldn’t tell who she was, she no longer looked like the Potters her eyes were more than Lily’s and she held no facial resembles to them in any way shape or form. She had hid her mercury silver left eye behind her hair or a simple glamor that no one could see through. That was the only thing that would have been memorable about her to tell them who she was.

It did not take long for them to get to their vaults and back up, it was surprising when the potter family and Dumbledore was still sitting there trying to talk to one of the goblins, but they appeared to not be listening to them. Turning back to the goblin that was in charge of their vaults whispering, “make sure those three learn nothing about me or cypress, alright?” after getting a nod of conformation he spoke a little louder and back at her normal voice bowing half way, “thank you, may your gold grow and your family prosper.”

“Likewise to you, young wizard.” The goblin smiled slightly, it wasn’t every day that one of the young wizards or witches greeted and gave farewell in the old ways. It was refreshing.   The goblins knew who the eleven year old was and they were rejoicing and pleased to welcome the young mediator back with open arms. Death never touched them until it was time for them to go and see the others never like the wizards that go to see him to early or try to evade him like Albus Dumbledore did the only reason that death hadn’t claimed Tom Riddle yet was because Death did not want him yet, both him and Magick had plans for the young dark wizard and it involved that young woman that had just left with a little blonde by her side.

Gathering all of their belongings and things went by extremely quickly for Cypress and Veronica, they already had the majority of books needed for their schooling. They had another run in with young Draco and the two blondes picked back up their argument about something along the benefits of learning musical instruments whatever that had to do with their other argument which was politics and laws that had disbanded when Cornelius Fudge became minister. Honestly, Veronica couldn’t help herself but shake her head fondly at both her sister and future mate. This was just to entertaining to interrupt but apparently Draco’s father seemed to disagree as he tried to defuse the conversation to get his son to move along.

“Malfoy! What’s this consorting with orphans? I never would have thought you would have stooped so low.” That grating voice could only belong to one person and one person only. Turning around Veronica saw a man she never wanted to see, speak to, or be around again: James Potter. And not far behind him was his wife and obnoxious spoiled son.

Veronica sneered as the three of them drawled closer, “Ah, Mr. Potter, I have to assume that you are not underneath the title of Blood traitor by the way you speak but then I would be wrong.”

James’ turned his head quickly at the sound of a whimsically soft voice only to find an eleven year old girl with a marble face and a shimmering green haunting eye while the other was covered by her hair.

“Little prats like you should be put down like all the other bitches.” He growled out, only turning to leave almost immediately afterwards.

Veronica scoffed, “well that was rather curd language to use in the presence of children and public viewing and you still try to claim your pureblood heritage Mr. Potter.” Was all Veronica said before turning back to Cypress asking her if she was ready to go and gather their potions equipment and supplies as that was actually the last thing that was needed before getting their wands, with their trunks back at the orphanage shrunk and hidden under their beds. The clothes were owl-shipped to the open window of their room, and the books were in a bottomless shopping back to carry back. 

“I hope to see you again Draco, good day Lord Malfoy.” Vera bowed half way in a sign of respect for the lord of a noble house. They both returned it in kind, liking the girl that held herself with such pureblood etiquette.

Cypress held her arm as they walked down the busy streets and not trying to get trampled by the many grown adults that seemed to ignore the fact that children three times too small were being railroaded. What had human nature come to that they would no longer stop for the future generation? Veronica wondered as she watched out for her sister. They arrived at the apothecary soon enough and not too far from the entrance to Knockturn alley which was where Veronica planned on getting hers and her sister’s wands made, she knew that Ollivander’s in Diagon alley would have the tracer on it that tracked all of the underaged witches and wizards. Their magic was theirs not something that needed to be monitored like a lab rats. It was not like they were supposed to be reading and learning anything dangerous, but the minister was a paranoid little bugger and planned on watching the students that were supposed to be in control of their magic.

But now Veronica had started a mental rant while they were shopping and Cypress was only smiling at how silly her big sister truly was to get so lost in her head. She knew neither Lord Death or Lady Magick was talking to her, her hand would have gotten either super cold or fire warm if they were. But it was so unlike her sister to get lost in her head to almost run into someone.

Walking out of the apothecary was a man that could be no older than thirty. His nose looked as if someone had broken it and it had healed before it could be reset, his black shiny hair was covered in protective grease that potion masters and apprentices used. His black robes flowed around him as he stood shocked that someone would have run into him.

Severus Snape was not having a good morning, first Albus wanted him to start helping with the little brat’s training, his once best friend is still drunk on fame and his mate has come back to the wizarding world but since he couldn’t find her that meant she wasn’t of age yet that pissed him off to no end. Now there was a little brat that decided to walk into him.

Looking down he was stunned into silence by the girl, Severus continuing to analyze her. One haunting emerald green eye that practically glowed and her hair fell from the left side revealing one eye mercury silver just has glowing as her green one. The girl’s face looked like it was carved from marble and her scent basically drove Severus over the moon.

Even if she was only eleven Severus knew this was his mate to be when she hit sixteen and Severus would be there to catch her before anyone else could. A soft voice from those red cherry lips drew him from his less than PG thoughts.

“Severus Snape, thirty-one potions master at twenty-two youngest ever to achieve such a thing and now a professor at Hogwarts despite his hatred of dunderheads that never think to learn the subtle art of brewing and head of the house of slytherin. Hello,” the girl ranted off facts before bending her neck in a small bow worth of his masters since he had not claimed the lordship of the princes despite being the last one in line.

“Hello, I am to assume that you and your companion are school shopping,” his tone was clipped but not unfriendly. He did not want his mate to hate him.

Veronica could only nod, what was fate playing at introducing her to her second beta dominant? Draco was her gamma dominant and his third one was to be her alpha dominant. But she could see the vampire features and looks, not a stereotypical handsomeness but he was a stunning mystery beauty that fit him. And now two of them would be at Hogwarts and most possible be around them with her placement.

“Yes sir. This is our next to last stop before we continue on back to await the first of September.” Veronica replied knowing better than to not answer from her mate before she was even trusted. She made sure not to give away too much information about them as their settings were not the most private place to speak but enough for a satisfactory answer.

“Since you seem knowledgeable enough I look forward to the day I can put that knowledge to the test and see if you are sincere about what you have just told me in regards to potions seeing as how you were so well informed of my potions status although not many people are.” Severus said in a honey almond rich voice before swooping past the two eleven year olds who made their way into the shop for their supplies.

It was easier than most would expect of two eleven year olds to purchase their supplies, especially knowing that no would was paying much attention to them, Veronica thought as she and Cypress looked at the silver knives that would be used to sliver and cut their ingredients. Since different potions needed different sized ingredients they each choose to get a set of different sized knives knowing it was easier that way then to guess how to cut at different spaces. Soon they were headed into Knockturn alley. Walking through the shadows and being unseen was fairly easy with their small sizes and such, they didn’t take long to reach the wand shop that tailored to specific wands and custom made.

It was dangerous to do custom made because people are fairly usable to more than one wood and it is highly dangerous and not recommended to use more than two if you do have two woods.

And not to mention if there are more than one core liquid or solid it was a highly dangerous work but it seemed that those in Knockturn alley enjoy the thrill of working with such explosive materials. A silent bell went off as they entered the store, it was dingy and cold, and there seemed to have been a leak in the corner on the left from the door entryway. A gangly grey skinned man walked to the front to meet them, his eyes were a cloudy and glassy white-blue and it was strange to see such eyes usually seen on threstrals. He was hunched over like the world was too much for him to bare. His milky eyes looked to be searching before turning to the back and motioning for them to follow.

There on the table were blocks of wood, of all colors. Many stood out to Veronica, a lovely yellow that she thought was Kaya, a ash amber that she knew was actually ash, a grey willow, a honey brown cypress, a hazel chocolate that was in fact hazel wood, and a water brown that was reed. Veronica could see Cypress eyeing the woods like the rich dark brown Madrona or the slightly pinkish-white plum, then there was the regular brown cedar with a slight golden offset to it, and the light yellow-brown eucalyptus, not to mention the steel grey of Hornbeam or ironwood given its name by the coloring, she saw her beautiful blue eyes lock with a solid white pine wood and then a walnut brown wood.

Vera couldn’t help herself but to mentally chuckle at the woods both herself and her sister eyed they were all powerful in and off themselves but to put some of these woods together would be dangerous to the extremes and Veronica was wondering if the wand-maker would even think to touch them.

Looking at a second table, there were vials of liquid cores and then there were some solids objects laid about as well, the black silky straight threstral tail hair, the blue kelpie hair, and even the kneazle stick straight whiskers, then she saw the heart pulsing dragon heartstring and solid masses of white fang or even the fur of the dire, thought to have been extinct and highly stubborn and dangerous. It could be an interesting combination to say the least to have that in your wand. Veronica as well as Cypress recognized a few of the liquid cores, the sickly grotesque yellow was basilisk venom hard to find, hard to get, the black rusty red with a frozen look was vampire blood, and then the clear almost unseen was phoenix tears, the opaque silver was unicorn blood obviously freely given or else it would not have such a pure look to it. Just like the pure white hairs Veronica could now see the closer they got, which was clearly unicorn tail hair.

“Place your hand over each of the woods and then hand me the ones that call to your magic, it will feel warm the warmer it is the stronger the wood is for you.” The shopkeeper’s raspy voice only grated on Veronica’s hearing and made her teeth hurt like she had been knocked in the back of the head.

She did not like it.

Veronica smiled at her sister as she held onto her arm, and patted her hand in encouragement, getting a wand was a thrill and something that you would hold onto for as long as you wish. No other wand will work like your first one, it is supposed to see what you will grow into, the potential that you have it will stay with you as you grow and conduct your magic to show the world just what you can do. Cypress smiled and walked over with confidence that she always felt with Veronica by her side. Place her small hand over each of the woods, she closed her eyes to focus her magic, Veronica could see that all of the woods wanted to be used for such a strong core but some of the woods also seemed to know that they would not be able to handle such magic and stayed still while the others practically vibrated with want to be chosen.

Her hand first stopped on cedar, which Veronica wasn’t surprised at all it was a great wood for occlumens and Cypress was great with shielding her mind as any master would be it was a wood just for her. It is usually a docile wood, if Vera recalled correctly, great for Cy, who was usually more mild-mannered and hard to anger. The next seemed to have shocked the wand-maker as her hand rest gently on eucalyptus, but it helped to showed the liveliness in its wielder and Cypress was a lively as they come which was something that puzzled everyone as she stuck to the more subdued and quiet Veronica that no one went near. Her hand finally rested on the white pine, serenity Veronica nodded her head. It was a good mix they should all work well together with a calming effect on Cypress, they especially showed her personality through the woods of her wands. The wand-maker simply took them and placed them on a third table which Veronica was going to ponder a guess was his work table.

Veronica could only image what those three colored woods would come out to look like. She imaged the yellow and gold brown from the eucalyptus and cedar combining nicely into a rich dark golden chocolate color that would lighten with the added white pine. A very beautiful wand if her imagination was accurate enough. Now she supposed it was her turn to choose the woods. Focusing on her core, she could feel it humming in sleep, it had been a good twelve hours since she last used it. Not many people could see their cores but hers was a rainbow, not one color dominated her core, she guessed that she was good at everything and not such one specific thing. Her core woke up slightly to call out to her wand, most the time her magic didn’t like wands she knew it made her magic feel constricted but it cooperated with her to find the best woods to work for it. The first was the grey willow, knowing for helping with magic and inner visions and dreams it help her control the sights that she sees, not to mention healing, not everyone knew about that gentler side it came with being a submissive only Cypress knew and she only smiled and teased her about being the best mum ever to her future children.

She wasn’t surprised when sycamore, a nice creamy brown colored wood that she hadn’t noticed before came to her. She was good at arithmancy as well as runes, a wood that excels at both of those subjects would answer a call to a master that could utilize it. Reed was actually a wood that she had not expected as it was mainly a ravenclaw wood for it was wisdom and intelligence that this wood valued most in its user, Veronica thought it was because if its wielder was intelligent enough not to pick certain fights then it got to “sleep” more and not be use needlessly. Rather selfish Veronica thought as she handed it over. There was something missing, Veronica could feel it in her magic, then it literally came at her. The block of wood was honey brown and fire-y warm and shot warmth through her arm.

Cypress, it was name she gave to her sister when she came to the orphanage. Good and dependable for transfiguration and dark arts, it was usually seen with reference to Hades, Greek god of the underworld, had a subtle power and usually underestimated. Veronica knew it had a strong connection to water and earth, and it is said to have an understanding of life.

Vera couldn’t wait to feel the power from the wand when it was made. She handed over the three woods and watched as the sickly old fool placed them along with Cypress’ other three and walked to the second table with the cores one them.

‘ ** _This is getting more interesting as we go on_.’**  She couldn’t help but think to herself. And watched as her sister walked up to outstretch her hand and close her eyes. Her hand first went to the liquid cores and if Veronica wasn’t mistaken that opaque silver was unicorn blood freely given to the wand-maker. Her hand continued on until it stopped at purplish colored vial it was runespoor venom from the second head in the middle as both the left and right head are both a bluish color. But Veronica noticed the comparison to the mind and dreams as the middle head of runespoors are considered dreamers its venom would inject highly lethal hallucinations.

Veronica couldn’t keep the small smirk off her face, her sister was a deadly little thing, wasn’t she?

Next was phoenix tears probably to balance out the pure unicorn blood and the deadly runespoor venom. Next it seemed she was onto her solid cores, Veronica only stood by and smiled at each selection as the wand-maker’s mouth gaped open in shock and surprise. A grey-bluish colored feather stood proudly in her hand as the first solid core.

**‘ _Proud just like the beast’_ ,** Veronica thought, and true enough her sister choose a hippogriff feather as her first wand core. Very adaptable and would help Cypress in a lot of situations. Next was a single blue strand that looked like flowing water, Kelpie hair.

Extremely tempermental and explosive, **‘ _great more explosive power to her’_**   Veronica happened to be the only one that knew Cypress had a temper like a bull even if it took a lot to loss control she still was dangerous to be near when it happened.

Then finely for her last was a kneazle whisker. Which was interesting since Cypress had bonded with a kneazle when they went to the magical menagerie to find their pets. The Kneazle are renowned for having a very high level of intelligence, being independent and occasionally aggressive, as well as having an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. Having the core of a kneazle whisker might allow her to know whom to trust and whom not too.

Cypress only smiled at the stick straight whisker think of her cat, Claudius, he had been placed in an animal safe transporter and sent to their room already along with Veronica’s owl Hedwig and bonded familiar which was a she-wolf puppy, Veronica had named Liliana which meant light contrary to her pitch black fur and grey patched ears and paws along with a white spot on the very tip of her nose surrounding her little nose, she was adorable and since she was her bonded familiar the by-laws at Hogwarts allowed her to come with her and for her to keep Hedwig as well.

Veronica’s first liquid core was in fact Vampire blood, rusty black-red blood that was sloshy and thick, Veronica could see it in her beta dominant. Veronica had to wonder if at least one of her cores would represent her mates. Her second liquid core was a sickly grotesque colored venom. It sizzled and looked like it burned the very glass it was touching. Basilisk venom, highly dangerous, highly explosive, highly deadly, and highly illegal in Britain, but when had they ever cared in Knockturn alley. All she did was hand it over to the wand-maker, looking back over the liquid cores because just like the woods something was missing and it was not time to look at the solid cores.

Black, translucent, foggy and smoke like, was what captured her attention. Dementor’s blood. The very creatures that were fashioned after Death himself. Yes that was it that was what needed to be flowing through his wand for it too work so far she had pieces that would connect her to her mother, Lady Magick but not nearly enough to connect her to her father, Lord Death and that was it. Next up were all of the solid cores, then they need only wait on their wands to be made.

Vera started feeling out for her solid cores, they almost seemed afraid of her from the feel of magic she got when she started searching but soon they seemed to flow into her sense. The first was symbolism for her gamma dominant, Draco. Veela hair, silver white and silky soft Veronica handed the strand over to the wand-maker. The next was a long dark purple, blue, and green feather. Simply touching the feather Veronica could hear the cries of sorrow and misery emanating from it. An augurey tail feather also known as Irish phoenixes, known to bond with dark wizards and omens of death when they cry out.

**‘ _Such misunderstood birds’_**  Veronica thought as she knew that augurey were not actually dark creatures at all, they held power with divinations and the all-knowing.

And the last solid core for her wand was another feather that Veronica smirked with an evil sinister smile, an fwooper feather. The birds are known for driving their masters and wielders mad with delirium but despite this poor happenings to have it as a core is helpful with charms and care of magical creatures. It didn’t surprise Veronica at all that she had a second feather if this was one of her cores, it would need a second feather to help stabilize it. Although with an augurey feather she didn’t know how stabilized her wand would be.

“All right, that’s everything. It will take me about an hour to create one so you will either need to wait here two hours or you can come back in two hours.” The wand-maker spoke in the gravelly voice again that grated on Vera’s hearing.

“we will be back in two hours, do get them done as quickly as possible or we might have a problem,” Veronica left the threat hanging as her magic spiked slightly to show that she was not simply an eleven year old.

Getting a quick nod from the shopkeeper, she grabbed Cypress’s hand and pulled her sister out the door of the shop. Sticking to the shady areas of the alley, she dragged her and herself to Borgin and Burkes. Cypress was looking at all of the ritual and creature books that were classified as ‘dark’, Veronica knew that her sister would not let her walk into anything or miss anything as well as make sure that the books would also interest her, as she was more studious than her despite both of their passions for care of magical creatures and the mind.

Veronica just couldn’t handle it, she had met two of her three mates that day and the third one was too far away. Tom Riddle, lord Voldemort the same thing yet two different people, but all in one body and that body was her alpha dominant. All three of them snakes in more than one way. Veronica knew that Severus could already tell she was his mate as her scent would have been recognized, so that took care of one problem and Draco would not come into his veela inheritance until he was sixteen. So that wasn’t too troublesome. All that was troublesome was the fact that most people believed that her alpha was died when Veronica knew for a fact that he was very much alive.

Of course no one would believe her if they heard about that night ten years ago when Voldemort fled from the site when Peter Pettigrew took it upon himself to destroy the so called threat to his master every though his master did not even want to attack them anymore. But then again no one would ever take her word for it especially when she is no longer a Potter and never will be anymore.

They continued on looking on a more personal note instead of the original school shopping now that they were waiting on their wands. Creatures were more of Cypress’s forte and Runes were more of Veronica’s but they both could not help but be fascinated by all of the older ancient magic that left a rich taste on their tongue as if they had eaten traditional red velvet cake with its rich flavoring and delicate cream cheese icing. As the further into the store they went it felt like more time was passing for them. And soon as Veronica picked up the last book written in paseltongue, her internal clock told her there were ten minutes to the dot of the two hours they had been away.

Grabbing her sister’s hand, Veronica pulled her and her findings to the counter off to the side and purchased all of them. At her un-earthy gaze they got the books for the price they were supposed to be at, Veronica never let anyone over charge them for something that didn’t demand they over-price.

Walking into the wand shop, there seemed to be an eerie flow of magic, one called to her and her magical core the other was foreign but not unfamiliar to him. It was her sister’s. These wands were powerful, anyone could taste the flow of time in the air.

The wand-maker gave Cypress her wand first, it was a beautiful pale gold colored dark chocolate that simply shined in the light overhanging. The thrumming of power that told of how strong the cores are as well as temperamental and stable in that temper, it was a wand fit for her sister. Blue and green sparks shot out as she flicked her wrist letting her magic flow and connect with the cores that needed a solid bonding or they would explode in on themselves which is simply another risk taken with personalized wands such as these.

Hers on the other hand was a creamy dark smooth chocolate combination of honey brown, water brown, and creamy dark brown. If one looked close enough they might be able to see the hints of a shining honey color, but Veronica never intended for anyone to get that close. When she touched it, her core sang in the back of her mind, this was hers. Her wand, her magic, she didn’t plan on anyone even coming close enough to touch her wand without permission much less see those hidden honey colors. A blazing bronze color and a shiny silver erupted from the tip of his wand as she gave it a wave of her hand.

His magic was blazing with power.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Train rides, boating, and Hogwarts sightseeing


	3. Train rides, boating, Hogwarts sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on the train and some meetings could have been better. A meeting on the boats are interesting, and seeing Hogwarts for the first time is always amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim nothing as my own.

**Chapter III**

**1991 September 1 st\- king’s cross station, platform 9 ¾ **

The events after getting there wands were actually a little anticlimactical. One would think after getting their wands they would be so excited about learning magic and reading the spell books, but they had already done that so what were they to do?

Veronica just continued doing what she had always done and taught her sister magic but this time with a wand instead of weaving it through their force of will and mind strength. They had decided that an underestimation would be the best path to go on and would not use their wandless or wordless magic while in school around other people. Soon the first came and they loaded up their trunks and made their own way to the station to get it all on the trolley.

Without the proper instructions to getting onto the platform the two tweens stayed hidden in a small corner between platform 9 and 10 just waiting for another wizarding family to get through. They had made sure to gather everything at the orphanage as they didn’t plan on going back and finding a small place to live by themselves.

Vera had sat in on his trunk reading on his NEWT level potions just waiting, while Cypress read up on her healing when a family of red-heads came through yelling about ‘muggles’ and ‘platform 9 ¾’. The family was there for someone and they were not good at subtle hints. No doubt they would be a more up front and personal sort of person that would be sorted into Gryffindor unlike the silent fighters behind the scenes like sytherins tend to be. But Vera watched as they looked around once more and then made their way to the platform.

Running at the wall that stood between the Platform signs for 9 and 10. Vera could not say that she was too surprised at this. The number one rule for hiding anything, ‘do it in plain sight’, no one would recognize that method and actually run into a wall if they didn’t already know about it. Besides if a muggle had lent up against the wall the sensor for a magical signature would not have allowed them through.

Vera waited several minutes before dragging her sister towards their destination. They needed to be quick about it, not many people would still be on the platform at this time but they needed to get on that train without getting noticed. Especially Vera who despised any and all things with the public. Making their way onto the train was easy they it should have actually been, they kept their carry-ons and Cypress refused to give up her cat carry with her little kneazle sleeping like the lazy cat it had become.

The pale sunset orange cat was easy to get along with but didn’t seem to like Lord Death to much as each time he speaks to Vera, Claudius hisses and his hair stands up on his neck. Vera had set Hedwig free to fly on ahead and await her arrival so her cage and perch were both with her luggage that had not been brought to the compartment with them. But her wolf puppy Liliana was snuggled into her lap after being feed warmed raw meat. She was friendly to almost no one, only allowing for Cypress and Vera to pet her and she tolerated Claudius as Cypress’s familiar but nothing more. She had grown about 2 stones from when she had gotten her now at an average growth for wolves she is about 4 stones and should only gain about another one or two before she was completely grown.

Vera was humming soothingly to Liliana as the trains speedy movement seemed to not agree with her as she was new to this type of travel, when the door slammed open. Standing there was a bushy haired buck-toothed looking girl that held her nose in the air as if their very presence was insulting to her.

“have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” Her voice even had a sort of haughty tone to it as if she didn’t want to be talking to them. Vera could see that Cypress had notice her attitude as well and Vera just planned to let her go at it.

Cypress snorted with disdain, “no we have not seen a toad, I’m sure that if one was in here, Liliana and Claudius would have chased after the miserable thing. Now that you have come to ask your question, you may leave. As neither of us wish for your presence here any longer.”

The girl squawked unpleasantly with a horrified look as if they could not possible be of a better class than a girl like that, “How dare you? That was rude and uncalled for and I demand that you apologized.”

Vera would have let everything go if the next word out of her mouth had not been, “besides you’re just a. LITTLE. POOR. ORPHAN. Whose parents didn’t give two licks about.”

Those words sent him reeling with her emotions trying to contain them and not let them get the better of her. But those shiny unshed tears in her sister’s soft bright blue eyes did it. She was in front of the opposite girl and growled in an almost unhuman way possible. In a deadly voice she spoke never raising his voice like always but it had lost the soft quality and had a more eerie feel that washed over the bushy girl like acid.

“and you know this how you stupid little girl. Your parents coddle you and never let you get hurt. Boosting your ego claiming you are so smart and superior to everyone else. Learn something and do not test your bests as it will be your downfall just like all rulers. Arrogance and ego will lead to you digging your own grave in the pits of misery and all will not help you. You have never met us, you have never talked to us before, and now you have dared to offend not only my sister but myself. On my magic as a pureblood and head of the peverell bloodline, you will never be at the top and will always be lower than dirt in the eyes of the public. So mote I have said, so mote it be.” The magic behind her promise of retribution was filled with her magic pouring out of her body and binding them both to the oath. Her eyes had widened as she noticed the massive amounts of magic that filled her body and poured outwards into the oath.

Oh the girl had read about these sorts of oaths, she was always at the top in her school grades and she had planned on staying on top but this magic. She could feel it binding hers and she would never be allowed to stay at the top like headmaster Dumbledore had promised her. Not to mention she was muggle-born and the public would already be hard on her as many revered the purebloods and their advancements in the fields of magic. She had planned on getting to the top in the ministry but this little fucking brat has denied her that as well because if people couldn’t tell that she was the best than no one would pay any attention to her to put her at the top. The realization of her dreams failing brought tears to those plain ugly mud brown eyes and unlike Cypress who refused to let her tears fall, the bushy haired girl’s tears cascaded down her cheeks in rivers and she ran away sobbing.

“well that was lovely Vera dear. Truly amazing in your ability to make the mudblood cry,” a sooth voice drawled out to Veronica’s left as she watched that piece of filth run to the right.

Turning back Veronica saw Draco standing there. With two muscle built eleven year olds, that screamed goons and bodyguards they stood slightly behind the blond and his friends. Two girls and two boys flanked Draco on his left and right. Vera immediately flew through the list of purebloods categorized in her mind.

The first boy to the left was Theodore Nott, first born son and heir to Jamson and Violetta Nott nee Yaxley. Said to be a protégé in many fields, thick windswept hair of brunette hair fell behind his ears, and his hazel eyes clear and calculating everything around him. Thin and lithe but not underfed, tall for his age and seemed almost awkward outside of his friends. An underestimation tactic if Veronica wasn’t wrong.

To Draco’s left was a caramel colored Italian eyes so blue and dark they look a rich royal purple was Blaise Zabini, heir of Italian purebloods Delinzo and Cerelia Zabini nee Shovolkia. His mother a Russian beauty had gained the title black widow after years of multiple relationships that ended in tragedies. Of course none affected her the most like Delinzo’s death when he was killed in a duel for the rights of heirship by his younger brother. At the young age of eleven the future already held a sight of Blaise growing into a handsome and lethal young man.

The girl on Theodore’s left was a young girl with black hair that was light enough to boarder brunette dull blue eyes and a pug nose, Pansy Parkinson first born daughter to Alexander and Pompia Parkinson nee rosier. From her mental listings there didn’t seem to be anything spectacular about the girl. Mediocre magic skills and looks where not her strong suit, from the looks of things. But still Vera could not stop the slight twitch in her left eye at seeing that little chit on Draco’s left, which was to be her spot as Draco’s submissive mate. If she tried anything, there would be pain and damage. 

To the right of Blaise however was a girl that looked rather similar to her sister, but without the black highlights. Bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes hard and cold as they looked around almost seeming uninteresting in what was going on, but Vera could see the twitch of her ear as she listened closely. Daphne Greengrass, Heiress and first born daughter to Nicolaus and Diana Greengrass nee Maxé. Smart, pleasant, but able to distant emotions from business. She was actually in fact the first girl to be able to lay claim in a ladyship for the Greengrass estate as it previously was only able to be given to a male heir.

“she should have kept her nose out of mine and my sister’s business and left when her business was done, Little Drake.” Veronica knew that Draco would follow so she walked back into the compartment without taking her eyes off of them. One should never reveal their backs without absolute trust.

Entering the compartment the two lackeys stood by the door blocking entrance to anyone they didn’t want to come in. Vera picked up Liliana and placed her back in her lap trying to sooth the upset wolf-pup who didn’t like all the crowding in the compartment.

They mainly stared at one another while time passed, and the scenes around them sped by with no acknowledgement. Soon it seemed that Cypress got over her sadness and remembered that unlike Veronica whose family didn’t want her, hers were taken from her and nothing she could do would bring the dead back to life, and she began her argument with Draco once more from that day back in _Madame Malkin’s for all occasions_ as the other children got caught up in the argument which Vera couldn’t really care about she stared out the window thinking.

**_‘How did she know that cypress and I are orphans? We’ve never seen her a day on our lives. Who else knows we’re orphans? ...well James Potter said something about it in the alley but that was only an assumption and he didn’t really know either. But if Potter Junior got to the girl then she might believe the “almighty savior”.’_ **

Her mind started rambling off possibilities and scenarios for who the bushy-headed girl knew and soon she was so caught up in her thoughts and evil plotting to kill anyone and everyone that messed with her sister  that she didn’t even realize that the train was starting to slow down and the announcer saying to leave their trunks on the train they would be handled and that there were five minutes until they reached the train station in hogsmeade to catch either a horseless carriage or take a boat across.

Disembodying the train was hectic and chaotic. Not one thing could get done with all of this going on. Veronica was surprised when she heard the giant man calling out.

“Firs’ years, firs’ years over here!” Vera shuddered at the man’s terrible grammar.

 ‘ ** _How anybody can understand him is amazing_** ’ Vera thought to herself as she kept a firm hold of Cypress’ hand trying to make sure she doesn’t lose her. Before she took two steps forward she heard a ‘ _croak’_ from the right of where she stood. Turning her head slightly, she saw a regular sized toad with a brownish-green skin tone. Vera sighed, this must have been the toad that little brat was looking for, bending over Vera carefully lifted it into her hands.

“What you picked up, Veronica?” Cypress asked in a soft voice up ahead of her by a few feet.

Harrison shook his head. This much magic was starting to ware on his occulemen shields, “nothing but I believe this is the toad that they had been searching for.” He held it up slightly to show her what he meant.

Cypress nodded her head in understanding, before waiting for Harrison to start walking again, grabbing ahold of his arm. They continued on walking with heads held high towards the giant of a man who was hollering for the first years.

“No more’n four to a boat, yer ‘ear.” His gruff voice called from the leading boat.

Vera helped her sister into the boat first to make sure none of her robes got wet, and she seated herself in after here.

“Trevor!” the boy in front of Cypress yelled enthusiastically when he saw his apparent toad in Veronica’s hands. Not wanting the boy to think she was trying to steal the toad, Vera handed him over without another word.

“Thank you for finding him. He always runs….er hops off when I’m not looking.” The boy wouldn’t meet Vera’s eyes, and kept up the nervous habit of pulling on his robes as he held his toad to his chest so it didn’t hop off again.

“It is alright. Animals are curious things, and don’t like to leave where they had established a permanent home, well except cats of course. So it would only seem reasonable that your toad is not happy here where there are many predators strong and faster than…Trevor is.” Cypress said, knowing her sister would not be speaking much more until further into the year.

“My name is…Neville Longbottom. It’s a….pleasure to…m-meet you.” the boy stuttered probably not expecting them to talk with him.

“Longbottom? As in one of the ruling seven Longbottom?”

“Yes, but….I don’t believe my family is….very happy…with me being the heir.” His eyes were sad as he told them this.

Veronica looked him over with a critical eye, “because you do not believe you would be a good heir.”

Neville’s head shot up looking at Vera for the first time, seeing the bright and glowing green and uncovered liquid mercury eyes he was stunned. Never having seen those beautiful colors together before,

“You lack confidence, and inner strength. You believed them when they told you that you weren’t good enough to be the heir to the third strongest ruling family. You allowed yourself to be down-trodden and stepped on for others to reach their goals but you haven’t moved from the spot you started at.” Veronica looked out of the lake, completely ignoring the giant as the other students ducked not realizing that the man stood around 6’9 and was still standing with his back straight, “The Longbottoms are fair and just to everyone as well as earth elementalist. You need to grow and show everyone that you can lead, and are powerful just as your legacy demands of you.”  

Neville just sat there staring in shock. No one had ever told him that, looking into those unusual eyes, Neville saw no pity or sympathy he saw barely any emotions at all except the pure honesty coming from her. This girl, child, knew he was insecure and unfit to be the heir but she was telling him to show everyone that they were wrong even himself.

“My name’s Cypress Peverell, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Cypress smiled, a little. She nudged her sister’s arm to prompt her to introduce herself as well. They needed allies in the school, with the Potters after her sister and Dumbledore after her.

Veronica turned her head slightly from looking out at the school, “Veronica Peverell.”

Neville’s eyes widened, if he was shocked before he was probably was going to have a heart-attack at elven years old. The Peverell line was from before the ruling families, before Hogwarts and her founders.

All four of the founders were said to have had some connection to the Peverell family who in turn was said to have had a direct descent from the Merlin and Le Fay line. The meeting of these two were beyond anything he had seen and they were talking to him. It was crazy,

“That is beautiful.” Vera murmured un-aware of people listening to her.

Cypress looked to see what her sister was looking at: Hogwarts.

Yes she did believe that the school was very lovely but she couldn’t see the magic like Vera could. 

“My grandmother told me that Hogwarts had a certain captivating look, but it’s been like this.” Neville muttered not knowing if they were interested in his opinion.

Veronica barely took her eyes off of the school to acknowledge Neville’s comment, “yet you cannot see the magic surrounding the very building that has stood where it stood for centuries on end. That is the beauty.”

Cypress, the gentler one of the two, took pity on Neville, “Sister sees magic. Something like Hogwarts amazes her.”

Neville barely held in a gasp, this girl could SEE magic. That was incredible, and rather rare how could this girl just blurt it out like that without a care in the world. Not everything was safe in the magical world, especially when you only had to hate someone and speak two words.

“Because you won’t tell anyone that is why she told you that.” Veronica had a small nostalgic smile on her face as she looked on to the castle that would be her home for the next nine months and seven years. It was wonderful.

The rest of the boat ride was rather quite with Cypress, pressed into her sister’s side and Neville only wondering who were the children sitting in the boat with him where. Neville actually kind of liked the weirdness from the two and decided to stay with them for as long as they would allow and not kick him out. The three of them barely noticed as the giant knocked on the door and spoke with an old, woman with a black bun pulled tight on the top of her head and her back straight and poised in her emerald green robes.

“the firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here.”

Cypress stayed on Veronica’s arm as the Professor lead them through the wide doors. Vera looked on uninterested as the children around her stared in awe at the entrance hall that they had been lead into, the stone walls were lit with torches hanging off the wall, Vera silently compared them to the ones at Gringotts and it seemed to pale in comparison slightly. The wood on these torches seemed worn and old unlike the polished and rigid woods at Gringotts. Looking around further, Vera noticed a marble staircase that was facing them all that lead to unexplored upper levels of this Magic container called school.

Cypress conversed quietly with Neville, while Veronica continued to observe the surrounding area. She didn’t plan on having anyone harm her or her sister. She heard her delta alpha off somewhere with his friends and allies speaking as well. Vera let her magic scan the small waiting chamber that McGonagall had lead them into. It didn’t contain anything dangerous, but as the small prepubescent bodies crowded into the chamber and stayed crowded and cramped together. Veronica could feel her irritation going as her claustrophobia started acting up and her magic started to grow in her anger.

Veronica barely listened as Professor McGonagall started, “welcome to Hogwarts.”

Her crisp voice gathered everyone’s attention quickly, “the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

‘ _this is rather long-winded’_ Veronica thought to herself as she continued on to explain what each house is and what it represented and how one gains house points and how one loses house points. She watched as she ordered them to stay there until she returned to gather them for the sorting. The curiousity streaming through every child finally took over until the crowded room felt a little more open as they wandered around. Vera sighed relieved as she closed her eyes, and soaked in the magic, she opened her silver eye staring at the spot just to the left of the group of children. Her smirk was sinister as the first shriek broke through. The ghosts had finally come.

“Oh look. The first years!” one of them shouted cutting off his conversation with his companion about someone named “Peeves”. 

“hope to see you in Hufflepuff,” the ghost puffed up his chest. “My house you know.”

Vera was beyond annoyed with these ghosts, they continued on their existence for a reason and yet hear they are sifting off magic from Hogwarts and avoiding their restful deaths. At least the Bloody Baron seemed to have continued his penance instead of going about and taking magic that wasn’t his. Vera leaned against a wall, not far from her sister to keep an eye on the girl and her new friend. She was aware that she had shifted closer to Draco and his group but she was able to keep her blind spots in sight with her back to the wall instead of having it wide open for any of these children with no self-control to let their magic loose.

“hey has anyone seen Eddy Potter?” the voice was grated and agitating on the nerves. Not to mention loud and obnoxious, whoever it was seemed to need to lower their snobbish attitude.

“He was on the train, I saw the giant moved him to the side and another professor lead him inside.” The voice was no different but this time, Vera knew who it was. It was that little snit that called her sister an abandoned orphan. Oh, how she prayed to Merlin that she wasn’t in the same house as her.

“What house do you believe you will get into Veronica?” Neville’s voice was gentle and shy but it never wavered as he asked Vera. The regal and silent Lady of the Peverell house  stood against the wall with her arms crossed. Neville didn’t seem to notice Draco Malfoy right off to his left listening in on the enigma of a girl.

“Probably RavenClaw. I prefer going unnoticed and getting into Slytherin would put me in the middle of drama distracting me from my studies.” Her voice was low and audible to only those listening to her.

Cypress’s laugh was like tinkering bells, “Sister if anything you’ll be a snake no matter how much you hate the attention.”

Veronica smirked worthy of the snake house. Those around her now saw what her sister talked about, her eyes sparkled with cunning and hidden plots to turn this school around and leave the adults all on their toes. Neville opened his mouth to ask her a question, only to be cut off as Professor McGonagall came back to gather all of the first years.

She looked over all of them before a small grimace that was probably supposed to be a smile crossed her face, “They are ready for you now.”

Turning back around she ushered all of them to follow after her, Vera barely hid a laugh at all the astonished gasps at the outstanding magical feats in the Great Hall. She heard that ignoring twit of a girl’s voice mutter,

“It’s charmed to look like the night sky. I read about it in ‘A Hogwarts: A History’.”

**_‘it seems that, it has finally started.’_** Vera thought to herself as all of them were directed to stand around in the front of the hall that had stairs leading up to the teachers table where a stool stood with an old worn out hat that Vera saw the old ancient magic surrounding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Never knew Hats could sing


	4. Never knew Hats could sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting begins and the first night in their house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Vera snorted as she watched the snitches of the hat spread open along the brim and the folds squinted into something that seemed to be eyes although the hat cannot see. All the other children surrounding them gasped in shock and all of them seemed wary, especially once the hat started to sing.

_“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!”_

His voice was raspy as it sang with a certain bounce in it. Everyone started clapping after the song had finished, and once they had all calmed down McGonagall took control of them once more.

She stood there up in front of them with a roll of parchment in her hands which she had used to direct them all to where they were supposed to stand, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” her Scottish accent was barely there.

She unfurled the roll and began by calling out the first name, “Abbot, Hannah!”

Vera held onto Cypress as they watched a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumble out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. Vera cataloged her looks and name and put together any sort of information she could on the girl. If she was right, then the girl came from a weak pureblood family that had very few contacts and almost no political pull in the ministry.

If her information was recent then it would appear as the Abbot family much more preferred to stay in the back ground and go about their days with no hassle. This meaning the Hannah Abbot had no merits or advantages that would help someone that needs connections and alliances.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Screams and cheers entered Veronica’s thoughts and the girl’s house was called out. It was only the girl’s new house cheering as Hannah went to sit down at the end of the hufflepuff table. Vera barely caught a glimpse of the Fat Friar ghost waving merrily towards the girl.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” and the little girl practically ran towards his friend sitting down right beside Hannah.

The last names were called out: Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Bulstrode and each of them were placed into a house: Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin. Each name called and each new person placed reminded Veronica about a muggle gym class were teams were picked and the others were left standing their just waiting for their turn as they had to be placed somewhere.

Vera grew bored as they reached the ‘F’s’, Finch-Flectchley, Finnigan, whom were placed in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively. Then _her_ name, that little bint who almost made her sister cry,

“Granger, Hermione.”

The bushy-haired buck tooth girl nearly plowed the Professor over in her run to the stool; she jammed the old hat on top of her head eagerly. Vera sneered, do these people not have any decorum and manners.

“Gryffindor!” Vera looked on as some red-head more than likely a Weasley groaned. He probably thought that he would be in the same house as his entire family for the past several generations had gone into that house.

The sorting was long, and boring in Veronica’s opinion and nothing could make it the slightest bit interesting as they called them all one by one and put them into a house that would later shape their view points and stunt their development in making friends that are different to them as placing them all in the same house where certain beliefs are held higher than all the others would leave them incapable of forming an honest opinion of someone that was outside of their house.

Vera felt a shift next to her on the right, Neville had been called up. Vera could hear the gulp of air he took to try and calm himself. Vera watched as the hat took a long time, trying to find the perfect house that would help and accommodate him so that he would grow into the person he should be.

“Gryffindor.”

Poor Neville, surrounded by boisterous, loud, and possible crude people that would never understand the subtle behavior of keeping secrets to protect their own, he was so nervous that Neville ran off towards his table with the hat still sitting atop his head. Smiling sheepishly, he brought it back amongst laughter that Veronica nor Cypress took part in. 

Seeing as very few of the populace in the school held her attention, Vera let her gaze wonder around the crowds of people watching them. The head table was filled with teachers, even her sperm and egg donor sat up there for what reason she didn’t know. Her eyes never met Dumbledore’s even if he wasn’t watching her. Then her eyes caught on her beta dominate who seemed to be in a worse mood than when she had run into him.

 She could see it in his eyes. He was aggravated about something, he had slight tick at the corner of his eye, almost unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t looking for it. If it was Dumbledore, or the Potters or even the turban wearing man that was talking to him Severus Snape was annoyed by something. Of course he paid attention to his godson and her delta dominate Draco get sorted.

There was about an inch of space between the hat and Draco’s head before it called out,

“SLYTHERIN!”

It brought a small smile to Vera’s face watching him run over to his seat with a child-like enthusiasm. The sorting continued own so few people left, “Moon”…, “Nott”…,”Parkinson”…, “Patil”…, and her twin then there was  “Perks, Sally-Ann”…finally it was their turn.

“Peverell, Cypress.”

Vera squeezed her sister’s arm, as she stiffened she whispered encouragement to her and nudged her forward. Looking back Cypress sought out her sister’s reassurance, it was all that she had ever needed and she walked more confidential when she had gotten it from her.

“ **Hello?** ” Cypress was hesitant when she had the hat placed on her head.

“ _well, well, well, aren’t we a smart one. Your sister has taught you well. A mediator is she, I can’t remember the last time I spoke with one.”_

“ **you won’t tell anyone about that will you? My sister doesn’t want anyone to know.** ”

“ _no one will know, young one. I have spells forbidding me from telling anyone what I learn in the students mind. Now Let’s figure out where to put you little one.”_

“ **I want to stay with my sister.** ”

“ _we shall see little one, I have yet to sort your sister but from your thoughts about her you have a high chance of staying together don’t worry about that. Let us find you a place where you’ll belong… You have great courage and bravado that symbolizes Gryffindor but you don’t have their crazy stupidity that seems to be plaguing them more and more each new generation. You are extremely loyal and hardworking aspect of Hufflepuff but you rage too easily and aren’t one to calm down a situation are you? RavenClaw is certainly is one for you if it wasn’t for the fact you like a bit more social fun despite your studious ways. You are quite cunning and ambitious, now which one for you darling? I know, it better be…_ Slytherin!”

It called out, Vera could see her sister sigh in relief, from the hopeful look Vera saw from Cypress she was hoping they would be in the same house. With a quick look over to the snake house, Vera saw the tension build between her sister and Draco, they wanted to get back to their argument or to start a new one.

But now it was her turn,

“Peverell, Veronica.”

One could have heard a pin drop when her name was called, she didn’t understand the sudden interest, she knew she was more developed than other eleven year olds but not enough to draw any attention from anyone and her hair covered her silver colored eye. But she had no time to contemplate any more of this as the hat fell on top of her ebony black hair.

“ _I cannot see anything if you do not let me in.”_

“ **it is not wise to let anyone into my mind.** ”

“ _you are probably right, but I am unable to disclose anything in your mind to anyone else. May I ask permission to see into your mind so that I may place you?”_

“ **I suppose you may, but you cannot repeat anything you see in my mind.”**

“ _You have my word. Now let us see what we have here…difficult, extremely difficult. I have not had this much trouble placing someone in years, not a bad mind, plenty of talent and loyalty to only those that earn it from you. And a deep thirst to prove yourself and to everyone else, but where to put you?”_

“ **Where it’s best, except Gryffindor.** ”

“ _yes, that would not be a goof house for you. Better be…_ Slytherin!” 

As she plucks the hat off of her head, she couldn’t stop her lips from curving into a wicked smirk befitting her new house. Oh, she knew that this would cause problems at a later date, especially since she was a Peverell but she would deal with that when the time came. Sitting down next to Cypress she gave her a ‘I-told-you-so’ type of grin. Looking around Vera saw Neville gaze at her in uncertainty, despite her antisocial tendencies she didn’t want the poor boy to think they would stop talking simply because of their houses so she gave him a small smile that he returned and she watched as his shoulders slumped in relief.

Then _his_ name is called. And it was like a bomb and it had been dropped on the Great Hall.

“Potter, Edmund”

“Potter?”

“The boy-who-lived?”

“He’s a little chuncky?”

“That’s him? He’s not much to look at.”

That last one had Vera chuckling. She watched as the hat fell on his rusty hair, a shade he gained from a combination of his father’s brown and mother’s red hair while she had gotten her paternal grandmother’s ebony black hair. His smirk was arrogant and his stride was conceited his plain brown eyes were gleaming in superiority.

“It looks like he’s about to have a temper tantrum.”  Draco mutters from beside her.

And it looked like he was right, the tan face of the eleven year old was turned an apple anger red shade that suggested he was about to have a fit. It grew darker and darker until his haughty smirk came back, just as the hat called out,

“Gryffindor!” his voice sounded almost irritated if that was possible.

Vera couldn’t stop the sneer from over taking her face. Those around her back away, the sneer added an ugly beauty to her face. It reminded Cypress of the rumors of those three dead boys back at their orphanage. It didn’t help that the twins were screaming that they “GOT POTTER!”

“No way is that…thing fit for even Gryffindor.”

“Probably wanted to put him in Hufflepuff oh well.” Draco shrugged his shoulders a little.

After Potter there were only four people left to be sorted which worked well for her. And they went by quicker now that all the most shocking people were sorted, “Thomas, Dean” was the next up. He went into Gryffindor with his friend, the Irish boy Seamus. There was a girl up behind her and she was placed in Ravenclaw, leaving behind the red-head Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

The first going into Gryffindor while his brothers cheered for them, even the pompous looking Percival Weasley looked to be congratulating his brother who only had eyes on Edmund. Then it was Blaise for the last of them all to be sorted. He sat with pureblood grace beside her sister after being sorted into Slytherin with the rest of them.

Vera chuckled as Blaise spoke with her sister, it seemed that Cypress has decided on her partner. Oh, growing up with the black widow won’t teach him anything on how to deal with her sister.

But they all quieted down as Albus Dumbledore stood up to give a speech to all of them. He was beaming at them all, his arms wide open with his grandfatherly appearance as if nothing in this world could have brought him any more joy than to see all of them there together. It gave Vera a headache.

“Welcome!” He said to them. “welcome to a new school year here at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”

As he sat down everyone began to clap and cheer for the old man. The slytherins clapped once to be polite then stared in aloofness waiting for the house elves to send the food up from the kitchens.

“Always knew that old coot was more than a little mad.” Vera muttered as she placed a slice of roasted ham on her plate, before looking for a bowl for some salad.

“the Gryffindorks would tell you that he’s a genius so that would make him mad. I just think he’s senile.” Draco snorted as he piled the chicken legs on to his plate. Vera snarled in disgust at his unhealthy dinner.

“Honestly Draco, you’ll kill your inner organs if you don’t at least balance your meals out a little more.” But that was all she said before turning to the ghost floating around the great hall. Nearly all the first years screamed in fear as the Bloody Baron sat near them at the end of the table.

“Baron Aldwyn Chadwick Burke, you suffer for many years now.” Vera was one of the only ones that didn’t fear the Bloody Baron.

His eyes were blank, and ghost face gaunt from the guilt when he died, “you are young yet old at the same time, to know such things.”

Vera looked him in the eyes and ignored all those around them. “You will not speak with her, so how do you know that she was not forgiven you leaving you the only one that hasn’t forgiven yourself. Your penance will end only with your own forgiveness.”

“very wise and old for a young body.” The bloody baron gave her a grimace like smile.

She chuckled, “many wonder why you are covered in blood?”

“and they shall never know why.”

They left the conversation where it was as dessert came to the table for them all. Looking back at the others at the table with her all stared at her in awe, disbelief, and shock. She raised an eyebrow in question. Cypress only laughed at everyone who was staring at her sister in surprise. She laughed lightly along with her little sister.

At last, the desserts disappeared from the table and all heads turned to the head table as the headmaster stood up again bring the hall into a silence.

“now just a few more words since we are all now fed and watered,”

“what are we plants?” Vera snorted.

“I have a few start-of-terms notices for you all. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older pupils would do well to remember that as well.”

Everyone could see his annoying twinkling eyes settle on the red-headed twins sitting with the lions.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind all of you that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors.

“Quidditch try outs will be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contract Madam Hooch or your house’s team captain. I must also inform you all that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Veronica snorted, “isn’t that a red flag.”

“what do you mean Vera?” Blaise’s quiet voice broke through all the chatter.

“there is a charm about the forbidden that makes the unspeakable desirable.” She spoke, when they all stared at her like she was insane she merely sighed, “it’s from a muggle writer, Mark Twain. It basically means that everything we are not supposed to do or want than they will want it even more.

“By saying that no one is to go near the third-floor corridor it just makes all of the children want to go to the third-floor corridor to figure out why it’s forbidden.” Vera rolled her eyes, as long as no one cares enough about why then who cares if it’s forbidden or not.

All the first years stared at her, “I never thought about it, I just thought its child curiosity.”

“and now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore cried out. Observing the teachers, Vera saw their previous smiles become a little more fixed. Dumbledore raised his wand to give it a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out from the end of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself like a snake twisted it’s coils and words started to form.

Dumbledore carried on, “Everyone pick their favorite tune,” he paused for a second, “and off we go!”

Vera watched as the school bursted with off key and terrible singing,

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The song ended with the troublesome twins singing the song to a slow funeral march. Veronica chuckled dryly at them, if they hadn’t been in the house of pussy cats. Dumbledore whished his wand around conducting them through the last few lines, and finishing off the song he was the loudest one to clap and praise.

“Ah, music,” his voice was coated in relief, “a magic beyond all we can do here! And now, bedtime, off you trot!”

Cypress scowled, “As if we were horses.”

Vera snickered quietly, “now, now Cypress. We don’t torment the senile, at least not until later.”

The prefect led the slytherins down towards the dungeons, along the way Vera saw the snake carvings in the wall and made sure to hiss hello causing a ruckus along the snakes who had not spoken to a speaker in so long. Entering the common room they all stood in the center of the room waiting for something. Vera saw him first, standing in the corner blending into the dark shadows that were being thrown over his face making it hard to see him. She felt a held back a smirk when she saw him but she could hold back a slight twitch before her face went back to a neutral stare.

All of them looked around trying to find their head of house, “Welcome to Slytherin.” Gasps of surprise met his words and he smirked thankfully at the small, but successful trick. He was always trying to keep his snakes on their toes.

He couldn’t let his children get complacent. It was best for every single on involved if they all believed that he was everywhere and saw everything.

One of the prefects directed all of the first years up to the front by calling them forward. The prefects voice was just like McGonagall’s, brisk and no nonsense tone.

“Mr. Goyle,” Snape’s voice was crisp and Vera saw his eye twitch slightly and seemed to belie his loathing of being there. “What is that on the front of your robes?”

A quizzical look entered Gregory Goyle’s eyes as he slowly looked down at his robes and then raised his head. “I dunno-“

“Don’t know, Mr. Goyle. You do have some form of education I hope.”

“I don’t know, sir.”

Snape spat critically, “It looks like dinner to me,” his lips curled in distaste. “You are not a farmyard animal, Mr. Goyle this is directed towards you as well as Mr. Crabbe, and I do not expect to see you eat like one again. Am I understood?”

“uh…um…yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Goyle mumbled, dropping his eyes from Snape’s own piercing onyx eyes.

Snape sneered once more before turning back to the other first years, “As I was saying, welcome to Slytherin. Welcome back for all of those who are returning for another year. Slytherin is a fine house to be in; we are the eyes and the ears of the school. We think before we do,” he said, looking them all over never lingering or stopping on anyone of them. “We are planners; the ones who bother to think out the consequences of our actions.

“We are not cowards like the Gryffindors have everyone believe because our bravery is not as loud as them lions. We stand up for our own, and we do what we can to protect those who are important to us,” he said looking at all of his snakes with that one statement. He was satisfied to see more than a few nodding back at him as they thought back to their lessons of past years.

“Slytherin is not a house of idiots either, despite what others may think,” he added, eyes flashing to an older member of the house as well as two first years. “We have intelligence like the ravenclaws but we don’t flaunt it and I expect you to utilize that skill in everything that you do. Finally, we are hard workers. There have been some in the past who have referred to the badger house as the house of the ‘leftovers’.” His eyes moved over some boys that look to be sixth years but Vera could be wrong. “Those same people are almost always the lazy and arrogant. For whatever reason, they do not seem to understand the dedication and commitment that is required to make anything that they want to happen actually happen.

“Prefects, to the front if you please,” they all knew it wasn’t a request but an order. “These are all of your prefects: Fifth years, Miss Daniella Burder and Mr. Charles Datu, Sixth years, Miss Carmellia Machel and Mr. Layton Seque and Seventh years, Miss Cyan RaViou and Mr. Algernon Mathews. In the event that I am not available, you are to take your concerns or issues to them. Treat them as you would me or any other professor. If you do not, trust me I will know.” Snape hissed, staring down at them all the warning clear on his face.

“Curfew for fourth years and younger are at nine, light out at nine thirty. Curfew for the upper years is ten and lights out between ten thirty and eleven. Everyone except first years is dismissed.

There was a scattered shuffle as all the students cleared out of the common room leaving all of the first years. When the common room was sufficiently cleared as to allow Snape a little privacy,

“you will follow me to the infirmary and receive a full physical from Madam Pomfrey,” his tone stopped all arguments. “if any of your classmates should need to stay overnight, then there will be no talking about it, am I clear? Or I will have you scrubbing out my cauldrons for the rest of term.”

He had done it before and he would do it again if necessary. He never gave any empty threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Infirmary visits and memories


	5. Infirmary visits and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the snakes have to go the infirmary for a check up, and Veronica remembers the first potions class with the lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, absolutely nothing...except this Cypress and probably Edmund. I don't own anything else.

Vera held on to her sister’s hand as they walked the many stairs leading to the infirmary. Veronica wondered what would come up on their scans but could not be sure as living in a poor orphanage there wasn’t much food for all of the children but Vera always tried to make sure that Cypress ate as much as possible and stayed relatively healthy in that shit hole that they had, had call home for years on end. Vera could feel that Cypress was slightly nervous about this examination and her eyes were skittering around the hall keeping everything and everyone in sight.

Vera squeezed the hand that was in her grasp, and when Cypress shot a look up at her she smiled down at her reassuringly, “it’s alright, you’ll be fine.”

Cypress nodded if her sister said so, then she would believe her. Neither of them noticed the black eyes nor the silver-blue eyes watching them with curiosity. It didn’t take them long to reach Madame Pomfrey, the school med-witch who stood just in the entrance as if she was waiting for them.

Vera watched as she raised her left hand and gestured to some beds that had some dividers, “Gentlemen to my left, Ladies to my right. I will explain what I will be doing as we go through the exam to easy any worries that you might have.”

Veronica smiles at her sister softly before leading her off to the right. She remembered some of the fights that had come about when there was very little food in the orphanage and people not wanting her to eat since they were so scared and wanted her gone. So Vera was expected some malnourishment for the both of them but she did wonder if the past injuries would come about even though they had been healed.

“All right, ladies first and then the gentlemen. After each one you may partner up with the next on and go back to your common room but you will not go to your common room alone, am I understood?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice booked no argument from any of them. The first year Slytherin all nodded knowing of how dangerous for them even at that time of night.

They all watch as Pomfrey waved her wand in some complex motion that produced a sheet of parchment that shimmered in a silvery blue tint as scrawling appeared apparently with the patients’ medical history.

It seemed that it would be Pansy first. From what Vera could see from the list that might have been angled off to the right of her, that it was in fact a very short list of injuries. Nothing that didn’t seemed to be expected from a pureblood childhood. A couple bruises from her years as a toddler when she bumped and knocked into things. Once she was finished with Pansy, the first years watched as she set Pansy’s history in a folder on her desk that was set out side of her office. Daphne Greengrass was next for the female first years. She was further off and Vera couldn’t glimpse but the parchment didn’t lengthen so they could only assume that she had a normal and non-alarming childhood just as Pansy had.

And just as before she walked back to her desk and placed the sheet of parchment in another folder for her. Vera nudged Cypress forward trusting the med-witch with her sister.

Cypress resisted the urge to fidget and scoot closer to her sister as Madam Pomfrey said that it would disturb the results with two different magics for the scan. But a quick look helped her calm down and not lose her nerve for the examination.

Cypress could hear as her sister grind her teeth together as the results showed themselves. It was longer than the other two girls but it wasn't as long as it could have been if her sister hadn't of taken care of her like she did.

Pomfrey's lips thinned as she turned around and placed the results in a completely different part of the desk with her folder.

"You will need to stay with me for a few minutes after this dear one." Her voice was light and friendly but the anger and fury blazing in her eyes was plain for anyone to see.

Cypress nodded her head, Vera would have made her stay anyway so no way around it. Cypress moved over so that Vera could have a seat for this. What they didn't know was that the professor was watching a little more closely to this one unlike the others. No matter what, his little snakes meant the entire world go him but his little mate was everything in that world and universe for him.

Just seeing her sisters parchment had left him apprehensive about her list. His hawk like black eyes watched the nurse with hard glares and an observant view to make sure it was done with precision and accurate. The bluish glow surrounded her and then it started. It was very disconcerting seeing the list get longer and longer the more they get. Finally it ended at about eleven inches, almost a foot of parchment a good several inches longer than the other girls. That only meant on thing to Severus Snape, someone had hurt his precious little mate.

He ground his teeth together to stop the growl from coming out of his throat. As soon as he found out who had hurt her then he would hunt them down and take care of them. But now he could be relieved that she was at Hogwarts and he could keep a close eye on her and help her grow into the woman he knew she would be.

"You will also have to stay behind sweet one." The med-witch cleared her throat lightly, "now on with the boys and then those of you that have to stay behind we will talk to and let the others go on back to the common room to prepare for bed."

"Yes and do not forget that we will be having a house meeting tomorrow before breakfast, am I understood?" His voice was a clear indication that if he wasn't bad things would happen.

"Yes sir." Resounded around the hospital ward.

He only nodded his head in acknowledgment. They all turned back to watch as Madam Pomfrey took care of the boys. Their lists were slightly longer as they were not in lessons on how to be a perfect wife and could go outside and get a few more scrapes and bruises, except for one. Theodore Nott was a quiet and shy boy but his list was about the same length as Vera's. That didn't speak of anything good.

It seemed that was the only problem and Snape had one of the prefects come up to the ward and take all the others back to the dorms to get ready for bed.

"Would you like to tell us what happened?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was kind but held an authoritative tone that made it clear to all of them that they would be answering her.

Seeing as none of them were keen on the idea of exposing their obvious weakness in this matter, Vera spoke up. She knew it was her pride getting in the way and that there was nothing to be ashamed of but... damn it! She was supposed to protect and take care of her sister.

Her voice was monotone and mater-of-fact. Nothing to show her discomfort at the situation, "Cypress and I lived in a poor orphanage which is limited to the amount of food consumption leaving us slightly malnourished. I was there a little longer than Cypress and they were rather obvious in their dislike of my unnatural-ness but Cypress shouldn't have anything to disclose those same ill feelings."

The med-witch was obviously unhappy about these facts and the professor seemed even angrier, but then again Vera was a little happy with this revelation as she knew he was her mate and he knew that she was his mate. Madam Pomfrey looked over to the little boy who was staring at Vera in contemplation. Probably from the fact that a girl could admit to be neglected while he was still cowering in fear. Resolve steeled itself in his eyes, and they could all see the determination in his very body language.

“My father takes punishment to literal, he usually leaves me in my room unfed, or in the dungeons. He rarely hits me, but he has a few times to instill the fact that he has total control of me.”

Vera looked on with an impressed look, she was under no illusion that he just fought against his learnt behavior to tell them that. But then again she also knew that people dealt with their abuse differently when compared to other abused people.

Madame Pomfrey sighed in relief that none of them was touched in any sort of sexual abuse, but the emotional and mental abuse seemed to have left scars that are not easy to heal from except to give them time to come to terms with the fact that they are not alone in this.

Madam Pomfrey looked over their parchments a little more. “Well, all three of you will need to go on nutrient potions for at least a month and then I’ll check up on you again and see if that time needs to be extended. As for the neglect that has been poured on the three of you, I will not force you to see a mind healer but I encourage all of you to come to me or Professor Snape with any issues that you might have.”

Vera nodded, she knew that both she and Cypress would only come to the two of them if there were nowhere else to go. Cypress would come to her, and if need be she would go to the nurse or professor stating it as her own problem. She had no idea how Theodore Nott would take it though, boys seemed to be more inclined to fend for themselves before admitting that they needed some sort of help.

“I’ll make sure that the potion you need is on your bedside table in the morning. Take it and then head on to breakfast. At first you might seem a bit faint and that is natural, just stop and wait for a moment for it to pass. At first it might seem that you aren’t hungry but you will need to eat something despite this. If it is not possible to eat much, make sure what you do it is not anything greasy. That should be all that you need to know, now come it is time for bed.” The professor spoke eloquently and fluently. His voice seemed to be soft for once, the look in his eyes shocked Vera. Underneath all the anger he felt, there was sadness of some sort. He seemed to have a soft spot for children from less than favorable situations.

Vera stifled the yawn that wanted to break across her face. When she raised a hand to cover her mouth, she found that they were trapped under something. Looking down, Vera had a shock of blonde hair tickle her nose, making it scrunch up. Cypress had snuck into her bed last night it seems. Vera sighed before smiling gently at her little sister, grabbing one shoulder she began to shake her awake.

“Come on Cypress, wake up.”

It took a little longer but eventually Vera got her sister to wake up. The older girl couldn’t stop a gently smile from spreading across her face as Cypress rubbed at her eyes with the side of a closed fist and scratch her terrible bedhead hair with the other hand. Vera gave her, a gentle swat to the back of the head,

“Get up and take a shower, I’ll help you with your hair if you want afterwards.”

Cypress smiled up at her, making it hard on her to keep the rigid mask up and wandered off to the shower that was at the back of their dormitories.

Digging into their trunks, Vera pulled out the white button up, a cashmere sweater vest, a silver and green necktie, with a black knee length skirt. To cover them both, Vera pulled out their school robes. Looking over at the others in their dorm, Vera saw that they were not up either. Sighing and shaking her head at the thought of what she is about to do, she walked over. Grabbing a hold of one shoulder that was Pansy Parkinson and shook her a little harder than she did her sister, when she groggily told her that she was up and to leave her alone she moved on to the next girl. Millicent Bulstrode took a good hard shove against the shoulder to wake up but up she got, she also looked on with an amused expression as if she expected to have been left behind if she had have been late. Vera only raised an eyebrow before moving on, Daphne Greengrass was already awake and was not in need of her assistance to get ready. Daphne shook her head when she moved over to Tracey Davis, backing away Vera left the girl to her friend.

It was a good thing that Vera had already taken a shower and prepared for the day. It seemed to be routine by now that the first week was over and the teachers were no longer going through the “first year” stage with everything. It was nice to see that everything had settled down, from before when all the eleven year olds were either homesick or exhausted from trying to understand what was being told to them, especially the muggle-borns who had never had a Latin class and are learning the pronunciation of everything and relearning the fact that things are different; what was once impossible in the muggle world is now possible in the magical world. 

Vera did not have much of a problem with many of their classes, she preferred Latin and other direct languages as translating them had them losing certain meanings that are implied with the original language. Of course, just because they were learning the Latin spells didn’t mean that all those surrounding her immediately understood her when she muttered a phrase in Latin but Latin was Death’s language that was all he spoke so she had to learn and it seemed to have rubbed off on her. She only smirked amused when her sister proclaimed that she understood her just fine, it seemed that Death didn’t just rub off on her but she rubbed off on her sister as well.

Potions was by far her favorite only followed by her self-study of Ancient Runes but no one needed to know about that just yet. But when those immature ignorant miscreants speak badly about her beta mate, she has to ground her teeth to stop from lashing out. They wouldn’t understand her righteous anger, and she could tell that Professor Snape wouldn’t be saying anything about the bond until she was at least of age. That just made him more honorable in her mind, and made her respect him more as her future mate. It was one of the reasons that she was up earlier than usual as she had the gut feeling that she should go over her potions text one more time before their double potions hour that morning.

The first year seemed to be fairly easy if not challenging for those that do not take their work serious. With the standard classes like Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. Astrology was the only truly trying class as it can only be done at night and early morning which disrupts their sleep schedule, which is probably why the teachers recommended taking a nap after the last class of the day. Vera would admit to being slightly bored, but it was far better than the orphanage and Theo was a descent friend and all three of them were all still on the nutrient potion. 

Of course the beaver of a girl was still hounding them and that red head boy that hung around Edmund tried to bully them, Vera sneered at the very thought of the group that had been dubbed the “Golden trio.” Just remembering the very first potions class made Vera’s clinched fists shake in suppressed rage.

-§-

_Flashback_

_Their potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls that Vera knew would be in the classroom. Vera stood off to the right of the hall way keeping the only entrance in her sights. Cypress was off talking to Blaise and Tracey, who was more opened than her friend Daphne. Vera knew that they would be good for her sister; a shudder ran down her spine at the grating tone that flowed into the hallway._

_Then she saw who the voice belonged to, Edmund Potter – boy-who-lived-to-annoy-everyone—and his new friend Ronald Weasley. He seemed to be gloating about something. His face was tilted upward and he was looking down his nose and everyone he passed. Just looking at him made Vera grind her teeth together, if only they truly knew what had happened that night. The big cry baby wouldn’t have anything to gloat about._

_When they had stopped walking, they were close enough to her shadow not to mention how cramped the corridor was with 18 eleven year olds. Of course all those that were in the corridor could hear them, Potter made sure to speak loud enough for everyone to hear them._

_“I already know all this; my parents have been training from for ages now. Of course we couldn’t go into too much or else all those that look up to me as the hero would think I was gloating about my power.” His voice was coated in arrogance and superiority._

_“I’m sure you’ll be in the top ten’s at the end of the year exams.” Ronald’s voice was scratchy and unpleasant to hear._

_Edmund threw him a look, as if to say that he wouldn’t expect anything else. But then he caught sight of Vera out of the corner of his eye, “of course, unlike those that are unwanted.” He smirked in her direction, letting them know exactly who he was talking about._

_Vera looked over their shoulders to see Professor Snape towering over them, and with a wave of his wand the doors to his lab banged open, “IN NOW!”_

_The scurrying of feet was the only response to his command. Vera and Cypress were quick to pick a seat about two rows from the front, not necessarily in the front but not in the back. All the Gryffindors sat in the back except for the bushy beaver looking girl who sat closer to the front. All the Slytherins sat close together and prepared. Vera and Cypress right along with them, the cauldron set up and parchment and quills at the ready with their books open. Looking over her right shoulder towards the back of the room, the Gryffindors were staring around all confused well except Neville but he looked so frightened that he didn’t know what to do._

_When Vera was able to capture his eye, she nodded to her set up and then stared at him. He seemed to have gotten the hint, and finally set up his own potion set ready for Professor Snape to start class._

_And start it did, with a big loud bang. The door slammed shut as Snape stalked up the alleyway between the tables, with a wave of his wand instructions started writing themselves out on the chalk board at the front of the classroom. While the animated chalk followed its orders, Snape turned to the class and Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Edmund’s name._

_"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Edmund Potter. Our new—celebrity."_

_Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like a hawk’s. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels._

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

_More silence followed that little speech, but Vera was captured by her Beta Mate._

_"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood”_

_"I don't know, sir," said Edmund._

_‘Those are ingredients in the Draught of the Living Dead.’ Vera thought to herself, reviewing her potions text in her head._

_Snape's lips curled into a sneer._

_"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."_

_He ignored Hermione Granger's hand._

_"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

_"I don't know, sir."_

_‘the stomach of a goat,’ Vera wanted to face palm at the stupid of her blood brother—even if she wanted to ignore that little fact._

_"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"_

_It looked like Edmund had to force himself to keep looking into those cold eyes._

_Snape was still ignoring Granger's quivering hand._

_"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"_

_"I don't know," said Edmund, his voice was filled with loathing. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"_

_Vera rolled her eyes, ‘there isn’t a difference, and they also go by aconite.’_

_"Sit down," he snapped at Granger. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs-bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"_

_Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."_

_He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them. Vera found herself breathless at his demanding presence, but also barely stopped the snickering from erupting at the look of incredulous on Edmund Potter’s face. Professor Snape had paired them up and set all of them to mix a simple potion to cure boils. It was actually on the seventh page of Magical Drafts and Potions: Arsenius Jigger as an exercise for beginners to start learning with._

_Vera tried to keep her eyes off of his intimidating and capturing stalk as he swept around in his long black cloak, watching them all weigh the dried nettles and crush the snake fangs. Vera watched as he criticized almost everyone except for a select few such as herself and Draco along with Cypress._

_She watched as he stopped at Draco’s station and pointed out the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when a snake like hissing and clouds of acid green smoke filled the dungeon. All of them turned to see what it was. Finnigan had melted his and Neville’s cauldron. The black metal had been melted into a twisted blob and the thick yellow green potion was seeping across the thick stone floor, burning holes in the room’s occupants’ shoes. With barely seconds passing, everyone was up on their stools while Seamus was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his appendages._

_"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"_

_Then he rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Seamus Finnigan and Neville._

_Finnigan was whimpering as boils started to pop up all over his face._

_“Take him to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Dean Thomas. As Dean was helping his friend out of the class room, Snape rounded on Edmund and Ronald, who had been working next to Seamus._

_"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."_

_Vera watched them and saw how Edmund Potter kicked Ronald behind their cauldron when it looked like he was about to open his mouth. Leaning over, Edmund looked to have whispered something in Ronald’s ear._

_As they were all leaving an hour later, Vera was quiet behind them as the ascended the stairs to the great hall and eavesdropping on their conversation. Edmund seemed angry that Professor Snape wasn’t bowing and falling over himself to please the “chosen one”._

_“Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?” Ron asked when Edmund broke off from his rant about how great he was and Snape should realize it._

_Vera didn’t pay any attention to them as they walked to the doors near the great hall. She was headed towards the library, which she had been waiting for since Lady Magick and Lord Death told her about it._

_-§-_

Now it had been seven days and it had only gotten worse with the Gryffindors and she had gotten a feeling for all of the classes. Potions was going to be fun as long as she knew what she was doing, her dominant would never hurt her even with words but she understood that if she were to start slacking she would make a mistake probably a terrible one and that was unacceptable she would not disappoint him like that. Transfiguration was an interesting class, except Professor McGonagall was too absorbed in Edmund Potter from what he could tell, but then again the slytherins only had potions class and flying lessons with Gryffindors.

Charms was exciting with a half goblin teacher. He was so knowledgeable and happy. He paid attention to everyone and tried to help them all. First he had them read and gain a generalized base of information before he had them start the actual charms like the levitation charm.

Defense against the Dark Arts was a complete joke in Vera opinion, of course she recognized the magic from her Alpha Mate coating the teacher but that didn’t mean anything when he seemed to be “sleeping” the whole time and Professor Quirell is stuttering and can’t seem to get through a paragraph before the bell rings. But Vera guessed that was what her charmed quills were for, she was extremely relieved that she knew the charms that made the quill stop during one of his stuttering rants and would copy it down afterwards when he was finished. She didn’t even want to think about what her paper would look like if she didn’t know that little charm and every stutter was written down.

Herbology was a rather simple class and seemed to be like it wouldn’t pick up in interest until later on when they were older and more mature.  Vera was only brought out of her thoughts when she heard Draco bragging about something.

“Draco, you aren’t really going to do this are you?” Vincent’s voice was thick with confusion which wasn’t new as Crabbe and Goyle were always confused.

Draco looked around them before leaning in to the others surrounding the table, “I’m not actually going to go. I’m just going to wait until after curfew and then hint to Professor Snape that there are some students out of bed after curfew.”

Vera dropped gracefully into the seat beside Draco, “Just what have you done this time?”

Draco jumped slightly when her voice washed over them, “nothing, I haven’t done anything.” Seeing that she wasn’t about to give up the conversation, he tried to divert her attention, “Have you been given rank yet?”

Her eerily glowing green eye stared at him before she sighed, “No it has been almost two months and I would prefer to fight for rank before Halloween.”

That grabbed all the occupants at the table attentions, “why? Most people are deadly afraid to fight and be given their rank.”

“I have things that I will be doing on Halloween that’s why,” was all Vera would say. They all tried to get more out of her but she was up and leaving the great hall before any of them could start their inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ranking and festives


	6. Ranking and Festives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica fights for her place in the snake pit and then Halloween comes around. We all remember the troll well what would happen if it was Vera instead of Hermione that the troll found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling so that means I have no rights to Harry Potter

It seemed as luck would have it that she wouldn’t get her wish of it happening before Halloween but the night of Halloween right before the feast. Of course before that she was able to get Draco to tell her what he had done earlier; she had yelled his ears off when she learned that he was going to ignore a challenge duel which he initiated. But then she made him go to Professor Snape and tell him everything, and he removed three points and then gave her five points for taking control of the situation before it got worse. When they got back to the common room the King of the Pit told her that she would be ranked among her peers.

Vera only looked on; she tried to converse energy by not casting large amounts of magic. She mainly worked with her body and avoided the spells until her opponent was exhausted and then send a simple _expelliarmus_ and took their wand. First it was just the omegas, then sigmas, and kappa as the lower categories they were low in both magical reserves as well as having poor repertoires for spell casting. It was no wonder why they were the lowest in the house if they were beaten by a few basic maneuvers that are taught to all physical trainers such as karate and taekwondo senseis.

Catching sight of her fellow year mates, they seemed enraptured by her delicate moves and graceful flow. Not to seem egotistical but Vera almost preened at the awe and admiration in their eyes.  She had been told that almost all of her class mates had been above alpha and had gotten to fight in the royal court. Except for Crabbe and Goyle, but then again they seemed to only be good for muscle and intimidation, a useful skill but not something eleven year olds need at the moment.

But it wasn’t the time to be thinking about the others, she thought to herself as a stunner hit the wall not even three inches from her left ear. She was fighting against the last of the Deltas having beat the Gammas and Phis, who were only slightly better than the lower caste of students. The middle caste had a little more fluidity to their movement and their fighting styles seemed to have grown but then again most of those in the middle class were fourth and fifth years. A small _bombarda_ to the ground in front of her opponent had him flying across the common room and into the wall.

The she had almost bested everyone in the house, it was only two categories and then the four royal court members and then she would be done. Of course, she would make it look like she barely bested the high rulers of Slytherin but she would not be under anyone control unless she gave them that power over her.

The betas were strong both physically and magically but they were all seemed to be mainly stocky and lacked any sort of movement or even the intelligence that informed them that they were allowed to move around in a duel. There were about six or seven members to the Betas a lot less compared to average ten to twelve members of the other groups. Although group wise, the alphas were the smallest at only three members, they were supposed to be the more magically strong ones. All three of them were males with lanky builds; their walks were more of a ghost like hovering instead of arrogant gait like the others before them. This group was smarter or they had watched enough to know that she wasn’t one to be messed with. The first of the Alphas were Alian Urquhart a second year that was a contradiction. He was known for being ruthless in a fight and having skills surpassing the older students, but then he could also be gentle with the younger years and help them with their homesickness. Looking at trying to find an opening to get in close, Vera noticed the little details of his physical appearance. Chocolate brown eyes that were cold and hard, pale marble skin that had no blemishes, and coal black hair that fell over his left eye slightly, Vera saw his jaw clench almost unnoticeably when a strand of hair obscured his vision. There was her opening.

Taking it as an invitation, Vera bent slightly at the waist and pushed magic through her blood and into her legs – she had never been more grateful for an open core – getting in close to his side, she threw an elbow into his gut. As he bent over winded she went for an uppercut to his jaw, the force of the blow sending him to his back. Pointing her wand at him she disarmed him quickly and the duel was called with her beating the first of the Alpha group.

Next was Adrian Pucey a fourth year. He seemed to cover himself better than Urquhart did leaving Vera a little frustrated at the need to waste more energy on these silly duels. Lady Magick and Lord Death had been training her since she could speak, these children didn’t know power and the use of power. Looking at the power, she noticed that Pucey had a medium height with a stocky muscular build. His dark brunette hair was short almost buzz cut short, which meant his hair wouldn’t be a distraction for him. Though it was the look in his eyes that told her all she needed to know. Those mud brown eyes let her know just what he thought of her, an upstart, and what he wanted to do about it. Those eyes were cold and malicious, and it made Vera hate him.

She didn’t waste time looking for an opening, she dodged the _bombarda_ thrown her way, before retaliating with _aqua eructo_ using that stream of water to blast him back and hit the wall losing consciousness when his head hit the wall.

Watching as Pucey fell to the floor, she evaded the standardized stunner. Turning around to see where it came from, she saw the third and final alpha with his wand held loosely in his hand. This one was a little more sadistic than the others, Miles Bletchley a third year. He was rather tall compared to all the other third years and was muscular, not like a body builder but had a strong build non-the-less. He had shifting hazel eyes and thick windswept bronze hair. But that was all that was attractive about him; his face was round and pudgy leaving him with a baby face not having had gone through puberty yet.  

He was angry that much was clear, but his eyes didn’t just look down on her as if she were dirt no they looked at her in lust as well, as if she were just a play thing. It was clear to her that he wanted to put her in “her place.”

She waits for him to make the first move; she was patient and could wait. Vera saw as Bletchley got angry. She was on the balls of her feet as Miles Bletchley raised his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist _Everte Statum,_ Vera circled her wand and with barely a whisper “ _protego_ ” stopped from being thrown backward.

In a quick sequence she cast a severing charm at his left ankle. He couldn’t move quick enough, the power behind the strike showed when the slice was clean and deep enough to see small specks of ivory white – bone. She recoiled like a snake with muscles tense ready to spring while Bletchley let out a grunt before casting a quick _ferula_ and bandaged his ankle. She could tell that his mind was slow in coming up with attacks and relied on his brute strength and spell casting. That meant she had to use her brain and get in a quick attack sequence so that he couldn’t counter.

Without waiting for Miles Bletchley to recover some wit, Vera fired in quick succession. First was a simple finger-removal jinx, then _fumos_ to distract him and gain coverage once close enough under the cover of grey smoke she cast _immobulus_ and ripped the wand from him.

She had made it to the royal court, well in reality she had made it to the royal couple, the king and queen of the snake pit. It seemed that since both the prince and princess were first years, Draco and Cypress, they wouldn’t be a duel between her and them. First was the queen, Audrianna Duncombe a seventh year. She was had a slight build maybe 5’7”, her skin was medium-ly tan as if she had spent her summer on a beach – probably had – she had blue eyes and orange-ish red hair, nowhere near Weasley hair but definitely falls under the red head group.

Her posture was immaculate, her spine straight, head held high, and her beady little blue eyes stared down her nose at Vera as if Vera had popped up naked from the sewer and gave her a hug coating an irreplaceable dress in sludge and grim. It set Vera on edge and made her teeth ache. She was to be the Dark Lord’s wife as well as renowned potions master and heir to the Malfoy family, not to mention Death and Magick’s chosen one and this little chit thought to look down on her.

She forwent waiting for her opponent to make the first move, she wanted to get this over and done with and go and do her ritual for Samhain. Sticking her wand out right in front of her, she made no wand movement before hissing _somnum exterreri solebat_ * Aurdianna fell to the floor scratching at her temples and screaming her throat raw. She was on her knees crying and pleading for it to stop, all those in the common room stared in mixtures of fear and awe. Chancing a look at Veronica they all shuddered. Her visible green eye was glowing with power but hard as rock and cold as ice looking down at the seventh year at her feet. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her wand was at the ready to strike again if anyone illegally interfered with the duel.

After about three minutes of Aurdrianna crying for mercy and Vera denying it to her, the spell was lifted. Duncombe was on her side curled into a fetal position with her knees drawn up to her chest, head tucked into her knees but her arms were hidden as they curled up against her stomach while she choked on the tears and cries still in her throat. Vera simply walked forward and picked up the wand that had been dropped onto the floor in Duncombe’s attempt to escape whatever had entrapped her.

Scanning the room, Veronica saw various states of shock and wonderment, but the thought in each of their minds was clear.

A first year had just bested the queen and was fighting the king.  

This duel hadn’t been seen since the late 30s when Thomas Riddle had started Hogwarts. If she were to win then for the first time in almost sixty years there would be a Primera in the school.

The king was Marcus Flint a seventh year. He was rather tall compared to all the other third years and was muscular, not like a body builder but had a strong build non-the-less. He had shifting grey eyes and thick coarse black hair. But that was all that was attractive about him; his face was round and pudgy while he had large gap teeth that seemed to make him incapable of closing his mouth. It left him looking like he had a perpetual snarl on his face, but that might have been the constant narrow eyes that scrutinized everyone.

_“mortis tenebras*”_ the wand movement was an incomplete circle, as it reached back to finish and close her hand jerked downward. Marcus’ movements became erratic, his head jerking this way and that and his hands were shivering. He held his wand loosely as he rubbed at his arms. They all looked on as his lips and eye lids become blue and frosty, as he exhaled they saw his breath fog. His fingertips were turning first pale before turning bright light red.

She had once again taken out the opponent without waiting for them to make the first move. But instead of screaming, it was chittering like his teeth clinking together. This time it only lasted almost two minute before she disarmed him and took his wand. She was the Primera, above even the king.

“Listen and listen well because I will not be repeating myself. As the Primera, I have only a few simply rules for you all to follow.

  * You will under no circumstances air our business to anyone else. What happens in Slytherin will stay in Slytherin. At least ½ of the school student body hates us and if you give them any reason to suspect that our inter structure is failing then they will tear us down. Am I understood?” she waited for them to nod.
  * You will never walk out that door without someone else. The badgers and lions will eat a snake if given the chance. I don’t care how it makes you look to the rest of the school; you will never go out alone if you value your safety.
  * Loyalty; you will not for any situations betray a snake, your own. This is your house, this is your “family”. Loyalty above all.
  * I do not care whose family is rivalling, I do not care if you have muggle blood twenty-four generations back, you will be civil to all slytherins no matter your personal issue. Period, is this understood?”



With all nodding, even though some don’t look happy with the last one but she could honestly care less. She would not stand there while the inner house dynamics turn into fights which would lead to them revealing their troubles in front of the school.

“Oh, yes one more thing that I feel should be said,

  * If an argument comes about in the Great Hall, do not raise your voice, do not draw attention to our table, and if you have to say something hold it until you get back to the common room, I will not have this house look like a bunch of cretins that cannot hold their peace until in the privacy of their own room.”



Vera walked towards her sister who only smiled at her before jumping to give her a hug. Cypress asked where she was going now,

“Professor Snape has granted me permission to use an old classroom for my use.” Vera smiled; her hard eyes melted seeing her sister. She never could mask her emotions around Cypress,

“do you want anyone with you?” Cypress asked excitedly. She was so happy even if Vera wanted to do the ritual by herself.

Vera set a hand on the top of Cypress’ blond hair before patting it twice, “not this time. Go enjoy the feast, and remember anything happens stay calm and don’t panic. If you panic it could lead to something worse, alright?”

“Sometimes I think you’re a seer with warnings like those. But I understand, now go and enjoy your time I’ll speak with the house elves about getting you dinner afterwards”

“thank you.” With that Vera gave her a kiss on the head before walking out of the door.

Once she reached the room she called for a Hogwarts house elf to get what she needed for the circle and the altar. She had planned for three celebrations tonight. Vera carefully made the circle of salt on the floor since it will only be her tonight instead of multiply people to make the circle. After doing that, she bound the sprigs of rosemary that she had and placed it in a bowl to contain the fire when she started burning it. A small table was set in the middle of the ring covered with black cloth, one golden candle to the left then one silver candle to the right. She had transfigured her robes in a deep rich burgundy. She had set a few candles aside for the other rituals.

With her first planned to do a ritual to honor the forgotten dead. In doing so she planted a green candle to the north, yellow candle to the east, a red candle on the south point and blue on the west point of the circle. After making sure everything was in place she started at the east,

“Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust.”

She cast a small _incendio_ on the eastern yellow candle saying:

 

“ _Guardians of the East, I call upon you_

_to watch over the rites of Three Circles Coven._

_Powers of knowledge and wisdom, guided by Air,_

_we ask that you keep watch over us_

_tonight within this circle._

_Let all who enter the circle under your guidance_

_do so in perfect love and perfect trust._ ”

 

In a clockwise motion she moved to light the red candle:

 

_“Guardians of the South, I call upon you_

_to watch over the rites of Three Circles Coven._

_Powers of energy and will, guided by Fire,_

_we ask that you keep watch over us_

_tonight within this circle._

_Let all who enter the circle under your guidance_

_do so in perfect love and perfect trust.”_

 

Onward she went to the blue candle:

 

_Guardians of the West, I call upon you_

_to watch over the rites of Three Circles Coven._

_Powers of passion and emotion, guided by Water,_

_we ask that you keep watch over us_

_tonight within this circle._

_Let all who enter the circle under your guidance_

_do so in perfect love and perfect trust._

 

Then ended with the green candle:

 

_Guardians of the North, I call upon you_

_to watch over the rites of Three Circles Coven._

_Powers of endurance and strength, guided by Earth,_

_we ask that you keep watch over us_

_tonight within this circle._

_Let all who enter the circle under your guidance_

_do so in perfect love and perfect trust._

When she finished that simple ritual welcoming the guardians from the cardinal points, while the four candles were burning, she carefully set a group of smaller candles in front of taller ones. She then went about setting up the possessions of her ancestors for her prayer. It was mainly one thing that she set in the middle of the altar, which she had to be careful to keep her robes from dragging the salt. It was a necklace that had the image of a triangle with a circle in the middle with a line cutting it in half. The Peverell necklace, more commonly called the death hallows symbol.

Stepping back a minute to make sure everything was still in place, Vera began her prayer,

“ _this is the night when the gateway between_

_our world and the spirit world is thinnest._

_Tonight is a night to call out those who came before._

_Tonight I honor my ancestors._

_Spirits of my fathers and mothers, I call to you,_

_and welcome you to join me for this night._

_You watch over me always,_

_protecting and guiding me,_

_and tonight I thank you._

_Your blood runs in my veins,_

_your spirit is in my heart,_

_your memories are in my soul.”_

 After her prayer she removed her ancestors’ artifact and then she took a deep breath and slipped into her mind-scape and grounded her soul and thoughts. Without opening her eyes, she spoke in a breath barely above a whisper

“ _Now is the season of Samhain. It is the season of our ancestors, of our glorious dead, of those who have fallen and crossed over the veil from this world to the next. This is a time for us to honor them and pay tribute._

_Tonight, in the darkness, under this starry sky, we remember those who were forgotten. Tonight we memorialize you, the unknown, the unloved, the unwanted of our world. Whoever you may have been in life, tonight, now, in death, you are ours as you watch from the other side, at least for a little while.”_

She the lit the first candle eyes softening as she lit the candle for the women that only wanted love,

“ _Women who were lost to us, how did you pass? Were you old and alone, crossing over with no one but your own ghosts to keep you company? Were you young and healthy, taken from us unexpectedly, your crossing as much a surprise to you as to anyone else? Does your body lie in a cold office somewhere, waiting to be claimed? Or do you lie under the stars tonight, in a field or a forest where you’ll never be seen? Forgotten women, your spirits are with us tonight, watching us from outside the circle. We remember you, and want you to know you are honored. You are remembered_.”

The next candle was lit for the men that never got the acceptance from their family,

“ _Men who were lost to us, how did you pass? Did you die in a strange place, far from your family and friends, lost to everyone but your own demons? Were you in the prime of your life, or creeping along against the ravages of old age, watching as disease and neglect took their toll upon you? Are you buried in an unmarked plot in a potter’s field somewhere, or do you lie under these glorious stars tonight? Forgotten men, your spirits are with us tonight, watching us from outside the circle. We remember you, and want you to know you are honored. You are remembered_.”

Then a candle for the lost children, the ones that never got a chance to breathe the breath of life,

“ _Sweet children, crossed over from this world to the next. Your lives were far too short, for whatever reason, and you left us before you grew. On the other side, perhaps there is a mother to hold you when you need to feel loved, a father to comfort you when you are afraid, a big brother or sister to guide you on your journey. Wherever you may lie, and whether you were big or very, very small, your spirits are with us tonight, watching us from outside the circle. We remember you, and want you to know you are honored. You are remembered._

_All of you, women, men, children… you may have crossed over unnoticed when you left this world, but for now, you are remembered. You are unforgotten. You are honored by us this night of Samhain, and if it helps you along your journey, then so may it be. Know that this night, you are with us in memory and spirit. Know that you are no longer the lost and unreachable dead_.”

she slipped once more into her mind-scape to concentrate and mediate on all she spoke. She couldn’t stop the smile that slipped across his face as he heard the joyous laughter of children with little pat-pat sounds like children running over land. Women who gossiped and sang happily and men whose tones were elated with emotions, the energy surrounding around her shifted. When it mixed with her own magic, she could feel a connection with something like nothing before. This was one of her favorite parts in her ritual.

But her ritual was over and the ones that caused the shift needed to go back,

“ _Spirits, guests from the place beyond, it is time. We have honored you and celebrated your names, though we may not have known you in life. Now is the time for you to move on. Go back to the places from which you came, to the places in which you belong as one of our beloved dead. Go back, knowing that this night, you were honored and remembered. Go back across the veil, and remain in that world. You will not be forgotten again, and we will honor you with our memories. Farewell, rest easy, and may the coming parts of your journey be worthy of you_.”

Feeling the magic in the room return to how it was, Vera swayed at the decease of magical pressure and took only a moment to center herself, once more before moving forward. Gently blowing out the candle she had lit for the women and as the smoke evaporated she wished the spirits well and gave a blessing of farewell. She waited for the smoke to leave completely before blowing out the candle lit for the men and gave well-wishes and blessings, and finally the children smiling at the remembrance of their laughter before blowing out the candle and give well-wishers and blessings.

Her ritual for those forgotten was complete. One prayer done and one ritual finished Vera had almost finished her celebration for Samhain. It was time for her next celebration, a celebration of life and death. She cleared the altar of everything from the previous ritual and then replaced a white candle and black candle on the black cloth. Stand in the center of the ring at the altar, she placed one hand on each of the candles. Looking off to the top right she saw her three ribbons – black, red, and white – all of the same lengths and then to the top left where some bundled sprigs. She was prepared once more.

_Samhain is here, and it is a time of transitions._

_The winter approaches, and the summer dies._

_This is the time of the Dark Mother,_

_a time of death and of dying._

_This is the night of our ancestors_

_and of the Ancient Ones._

 

Taking one hand off the candles, she moved the rosemary to the middle of the altar.

 

_Rosemary is for remembrance,_

_and tonight we remember those who have_

_lived and died before us,_

_those who have crossed through the veil,_

_those who are no longer with us._

_We will remember._

 

Facing the north, she incanted,

 

_The north is a place of cold,_

_and the earth is silent and dark._

_Spirits of the earth, we welcome you,_

_knowing you will envelope us in death._

 

She then turned towards the east; with her eyes closed she tried to only feel the magic in the room.

 

_The east is a land of new beginnings,_

_the place where breath begins._

_Spirits of air, we call upon you,_

_knowing you will be with us as we depart life._

 

To the south:

 

_The south is a land of sunlight and fire,_

_and your flames guide us through the cycles of life._

_Spirits of fire, we welcome you,_

_knowing you will transform us in death._

 

To the west:

 

_The west is a place of underground rivers,_

_and the sea is a never-ending, rolling tide._

_Spirits of water, we welcome you,_

_knowing you will carry us_

_through the ebbs and flows of our life._

 

She first lights the black candle.

 

_The Wheel of the Year turns once more,_

_and we cycle into darkness._

Then she lit the white candle.

_At the end of that darkness comes light._

_And when it arrives, we will celebrate once more._

 

She took the three ribbons in her hand,

 

_White for life, black for death,_

_red for rebirth._

_We bind these strands together_

_remembering those we have lost._

 

She began braiding the ribbons and thought of those that had been lost to the world as she had never personally lost anyone to focus on.

 

_As the corn will come from grain,_

_All that dies will rise again._

_As the seeds grow from the earth,_

_We celebrate life, death and rebirth._

 

Then to end out the night for her, she said one more prayer to the deities of death,

 

_The harvest has ended, and the fields are bare._

_The earth has grown cold, and the land is empty._

_The gods of the death are lingering over us,_

_keeping a watchful eye upon the living._

_They wait, patiently, for eternity is theirs._

_Hail to you, Anubis! O jackal headed one,_

_guardian of the realm of the dead._

_When my time comes, I hope_

_you may deem me worthy._

_Hail to you, Demeter! O mother of darkness,_

_May your grief be abated_

_when your daughter returns once more._

_Hail to you, Hecate! O keeper of the gate,_

_between this world and the underworld._

_I ask that when I cross over,_

_you may guide me with wisdom._

_Hail to you, Freya! O mistress of Folkvangr,_

_guardian of those who fall in battle._

_Keep the souls of my ancestors with you._

_Hail to you, O gods and goddesses,_

_those of you who guard the underworld_

_and guide the dead on their final journey._

_At this time of cold and dark,_

_I honor you, and ask that you watch over me,_

_and protect me when the day arrives_

_that I take my final journey._

She kept still for some time after to think about all that had happened that night, after some silence she began cleaning up all the supplies and necessities that she had need for all of her celebrations. Walking to the door, she grabbed at the handle before looking around real quick to make sure that she truly had gotten everything up. Opening the door, Vera stopped short, there standing at the end of the hallway stinking up the entire corridor dragging behind him a thick huge club was a troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Fights...with more than a troll
> 
> 1st * rough translation: sleep in fear alone;
> 
> Generalized translation: nightmare
> 
> 2nd* generalized translation: death’s darkness
> 
> Apology! For any of you out there that are pagan or wiccan I apologize if I got any of the rituals and celebrations wrong. I am not pagan/wiccan myself so I had to use the internet for my research and we all know how accurate that is. So I apologize if any of this is wrong.


	7. Fights...with more than Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes up against the troll and then goes up against Dumbledore. Wonder how this ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter IIX**

_**1991 October 31 st\- empty hallway in the Dungeons of Hogwarts** _

Vera would admit if only to herself that she screamed like the little girl she physically was instead of staying calm as she should have. But screaming out fears and frustration was supposed to be therapeutic, right? So that was what she did as soon as she slammed the door to the classroom close. Which in hind sight was probably a poor idea as the troll was still down the hallway and could probably hear her and knew that she was there. If it was one thing she knew about trolls was that no matter how stupid they were, they knew that live prey made a sound.

Raising an arm and lowering it back down she attempted to control her breathing. Raising her arm had her inhale and lowering it had her exhale, as she began to breathe regularly again, she started to think of a way out. She needed to get out someway somehow; the question was exactly that though, how?

She grabbed at the small dagger that she kept hidden in the inside of her cloak, even from Cypress. She would disapprove of Vera’s need to keep the weapon, but it was times like these that Vera was ecstatic that she did as well as being ambidextrous so that she was able to throw her dagger and fire a spell from her wand. Now she just needed to get out there and make it to the Slytherin common room and assure herself that Cypress if alright.

‘ _You might wish to use your wandless magic as well…_ ’ the slow drawl whispered in the back of her mind. She couldn’t physically feel the effects that Lord Death had on her, but she knew from what Cypress had told her was that she was supposedly extremely cold.

**_‘Trust us dear one. Listen to the instincts we have given you and the lesson that we have instilled in you.’_** The warm wisdom was something that had always been distinctively Lady Magick’s, Vera had never been able to find anyone else that had the exact same sound.

She knew they were right, she just had to trust the two beings that had been with her for her entire life without letting her down. Besides she only had to get out of the dungeon and to higher up in the school, that wasn’t too difficult, was it?

Vera breathed out evenly, listening closely to the _thud, thud, thud,_ and the slight screeching noise as the troll dragged its club behind it. She held in her breath as the sounds stopped just outside of her door, she counted to twenty before the troll began walking again. With no sound indicating that the troll had turned around, Vera knew that would mean its back was to her and this was her chance to get out of there. As the thundering _thuds_ starting getting fainter, Vera cracked the door slightly to look out.

Its monstrous mold green back was covered with fur, which Vera be latently saw that it was a bear skin vest. She kept her back against the wall, and began to creep against the wall. She couldn’t make any sudden movement to alert the troll to her location. And then, her shoe connecting with a rock and set it skittering across the hall. The troll turned around rather quick and those dull mud brown eyes connected to astonished and petrified green and silver.

Uh-Oh, this can’t end well.

**…**

Cypress couldn’t stomach much, not just because Crabbe and Goyle were grotesque in their eating habits, but this day wasn’t just Samhain to her sister. It was the day that her family decided that she was unimportant compared to her brother. She tried to smile and be happy with the other first years, but she missed those calm nights with the wind beating at their window at the orphanage. It wasn’t the most pleasant place to be but it wasn’t this crowded and Vera wasn’t confined to all their light teachings.

Cypress was no fool, she knew that her sister was on the upper scale of Dark Grey while she herself was firmly pure grey with no variation. Her sister could take care of herself, and was proficient at all classes of magic not to mention that Lady Magick and Lord Death wouldn’t let anything happen to Veronica just yet in this human life, though looking up at the head table and seeing those ignorant and blind teachers with the bastard of a headmaster and douchebags of parents it made Cypress want to grind her teeth.

Cypress had a hand out to grab a caramel apple when the panic exploded. It started when Quirinus Quirrell came running into the Great Hall pronouncing the appearance of a troll in the dungeons. She stared in shock at the Headmaster when he told all the students to go back to their dormitories. There was troll in the school! It could get anywhere in the colossal stone structure and he wants to split up the students. Not to mention the fact that the Slytherins’ dormitories were IN the dungeons. As she watched all of them start to run around like chickens with their heads cut off, Cypress sat still in her chair and reviewed the memory of Quirrell fainting.

He fell forward while all the added weight of his turban should have pulled him back, and his arms were locked into his sides even though his legs were loose. He was faking. That was the only conclusion that Cypress could come too. She didn’t think he was lying about the troll that seemed true enough. But Quirinus Quirrell is known for his aptitude with handling trolls.

If she was going to do what he was doing why would she be doing it?

... The more she thought about it the quicker the light bulb went off over her head. The Professor was looking for a diversion, but what was he wanting that he needed everyone’s attention elsewhere. But that wasn’t that important at the moment, grabbing a hold of Severus Snape’s robe she caught her attention.

“Veronica is in the dungeons.”

Cypress knew about Severus Snape being one of her sister’s mates, so told him in case anything happened. The instep of his feet pointed him in a direction that went opposite the direction that the teachers were given. He was going after Quirrell.

“All Slytherins, stay in the Great Hall or follow the Raven-Claws and stay in their common room until I come and get you. I would advise the Great Hall to be the securest. Seventh and Sixth years, protect the younger ones.”

“Yes sir,” was the only resounding reply from all of the Slytherins. Severus Snape, the most feared Professor at Hogwarts stormed out of the Great Hall with his robes in a flurry around him.

**…**

Severus Snape was furious as well as desperate. His mate, his little mate was in the dungeons with a possible full grown troll. He did wonder if it was a mountain troll or one of the other two groups: River and Forest trolls, he hoped that he didn’t come upon his mate with a live troll at all.

If he ever got his hands on Quirrell, Severus would make sure that he rued the day that he let the troll in the school. Severus could practically hear Albus scold him for not trusting his fellow professor. Ha! As if, Severus would trust these little ninnies the day that he truly believed in the light side. Light, Dark, Neutral, it was all a bunch of hogwash in his opinion, and he could tell that his little mate agreed with him. Just from the disgust on her face whenever there was a fight involving the two public views about magic told him that she didn’t agree with any of them. Magic was magic and a gift just as a sword was a sword that can free a wounded animal from a rope trap or severe its head from its body.

It was intent and how magic was handled. Severus smirked, _if only these sheep knew just how many the Dark Lord killed using light spells as well as dark spells. That would make those dunderheads’ mind explode, since that is simply incomprehension able._

Of course, rounding the corner and seeing his mate standing with her back against the wall small petite chest heaving and panting with how hard she was trying to get air into her lungs with a mountain troll on its face. He completely ignored the unconscious troll and knelt before his mate as well as student.

“Miss Peverell, Miss Peverell,” no answer. “Veronica…Vera!”

That got her attention, Severus’ breath caught when her hair fell away from her eyes and he caught sight of her mismatch eyes. He had seen them once before, that day he first meet her but it still hit him in the stomach when he saw her magnificent eyes.

They were wide in shock and seemed to be registering what had just happened.

“Timpy.” Severus called out softly; the house elf appeared almost immediately,

“What can Timpy be doing for Master Snapey?” her voice was squeaky like all other house elves.

Severus never took his eyes off of his student who seemed to be working on regulating her breathing, “A mild calming draught.”

“Right away Master Snapey.” A barely audible pop signified the little elf’s departure.

Severus placed his hands on top of her shoulders after fixing her hair to hid her mercury eye, he kept eye contact and began breathing deeply through his mouth and out through his nose helping her to direct her breathing. Even when the pounding of feet were heard from the end of the hallway, he heard the soft pop of the returning elf he took the vial and pressed it gently to her lips and watched as she sucked it down quickly ignoring the, no doubt, terrible taste.

“Severus. Miss Peverell,” was the first thing that Severus heard as his colleagues came up on them. As a spy he noticed the falter steps when they seemingly noticed the defeated troll on the floor.

Severus stood up making sure that Vera was still behind him, before turning to the teachers that had stopped in front of him.

“You won’t be interrogating my student until she’s been seen by Poppy.” Severus grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned to lead her to the hospital wing.

Veronica was trying to understand what just happened. One minute she was trapped by a ginormous mountain troll and then her beta mate was ordering her a calming draught and helping her get control of her breathing. Now all she could feel was the immense warmth from her mate’s touch, guiding her towards the hospital wing. Vera never completely came to until she felt the stiff sheets underneath her crinkle from her weight, no matter how slight it is.

Madame Pomfrey rested a gentle hand on top of Vera’s shoulder, drawing her attention away from the wall that she had been staring at. Vera turned her head slowly, blinking her eyes trying to get her bearings together; Madame Pomfrey only looked upon her in concern. When she saw that she had the student’s attention, she smiled gently while moving her wand in complex motions making sure that nothing else besides shock was wrong, Vera was so focused on what the nurse was doing that she didn’t see the headmaster along with Professor McGonagall burst into the hospital wing.

It wouldn’t have mattered if she was paying attention or not as McGonagall was prepared to make herself know, “Just what in the world were you think, young lady, going after that troll?”

Vera only looked on, blinking sluggishly, not fully comprehending what the Transfiguration Professor was saying in cold raging fury. But her beta mate wasn’t about to let the old woman stream roll her. He glared at his colleague,

“Her sister informed me that Ms. Peverell was performing tradition Samhain rituals to pay respect to her family that passed on. She didn’t, in any way, hunt down that troll.”

McGonagall only glared at the young potions master, but then turned her stare towards the eleven year old sitting on the bed will distrust and hatred. Apparently Minerva McGonagall didn’t approve of her celebrating Samhain.

“Twenty-five points from Slytherin, Ms. Peverell, for blatantly pointing yourself in danger and ignoring your professors when they tell you to go to your dormitory.”

Severus only stared holes in the back of her head knowing full well had Vera been a Gryffindor it would only be five or ten points, not to mention the fact that Minerva was forgetting the fact that Veronica wasn’t in the Great hall to be instructed on where to go.

“Thirty points to Slytherin for succeeding in taking down a Mountain Troll.” Severus mumbled under his breath, making sure that none of those in the room with him could hear him.

While the two Professors showed both favoritism and hatred at the young girl sitting on the bed, Headmaster Dumbledore only looked on contemplating what he had seen. He had expected Edmund Potter to go after the troll; he had _planned_ on Eddy going after that troll. He had even told young Ronald to cause problems with Granger so that Eddy would have an incentive to go and save the girl. But no, this little harlot of a Slytherin had to be there. She just had to have been close to the troll and that was the only reason that she had defeated it. Dumbledore had to continue telling himself that _this girl_ was not special and wasn’t magically strong enough to kill a full grown Mountain Troll.

But if what he saw at the Halloween Feast, then maybe his plans would work at if he just tweaked them a little. Running a hand through his beard, Albus didn’t think to act like a caring grandfather/headmaster as he thought of his grand chess match. He finally turned back to what was going on in front of him as Madame Pomfrey handed over a small dose of Dreamless Sleep, making sure to watch Vera as she forced it down.  She helped the young Slytherin lie down for an overnight stay.  After she closed her eyes, Dumbledore had no reason to stay any longer and made his way out the door with McGonagall behind him.

Severus and Poppy only looked after them as they walked away.

**…**

Come morning, Vera moaned at the groggy feeling in her eyes and her cloudy thoughts. The dry, desert, heavy tongue in her mouth only meant one thing. They had given her a potion the night before and from the fact that she couldn’t remember any of her dreams, she would say that they had given her Dreamless Sleep. She was waking up slowly, well until she felt the heavy drop from someone jumping on top of her. Cracking her eyes open she saw the head of her sister’s blonde and black hair. Struggling, Vera raised her arm to lay a hand on the top of her head, petting her head gently.  Cypress looked up at her with slightly puffy eyes, but everything else was immaculate, nothing was out of place for the Slytherin.

Cypress was glaring but there was no heat in her eyes,

“You promised that you would be careful!”

Vera hid the wince from moving too quickly, “Well I didn’t include a Troll in my night intentionally.”

Vera held out her arms and let Cypress curl up against her.  She really hadn’t planned on facing a troll; she would never do that to her sister. She sighed and pet Cypress’s hair, she was relaxing and enjoying the time with her sister before the professors came in and demanded answers that she was unable to give last night.

As soon as she thought about the interrogation that was inevitable, The Headmaster, his Deputy and her Head of House walked in. The Headmaster’s eyes were sparkling annoyingly; Vera just wanted to kill him to get rid of that glimmer in his eyes. Professor McGonagall had a hard set jaw and stern straight lips but there was a slight hint of worry in her eyes, while her Head of House was the one that had no showing emotion, but Vera could see the small hints of concern and worry peeking through his body language.

Madame Promphey was waving her wand in intricate movements, checking her patient before handing over a pepper-up potion because of her slight exhaustion.

“Miss Peverell? If you would be able to tell us what happened last night and what you were doing in the dungeons and not in the Great Hall, that would be wonderful my dear girl.” Dumbledore sure had a way of getting under her skin without even trying.

Vera looked up and made sure to look at his ear and not directly into his eyes. She continued to run her hands through Cypress’s hair while she spoke with the professors.

“I was celebrating Samhain and was getting ready to leave and get to the dorms to prepare for the night when I heard this grinding and grunting sounds. When I looked out of the door that I’d cracked open to see what was going on I saw the back of a Mountain Troll and its club that was being dragged behind it, knowing that it was a dangerous situation I closed the door before waiting for it to move away so that I could run towards a more populated area. I was just making my way out of the hall when my foot collided with a rock and sent it down the hall drawing the troll’s attention my way. After that I am not completely sure what happened as it all seems to be a blur, if I can distinguish all the pieces correctly I used a _leviosa_ on its club to knock it out. After that I believe Professor Snape found me and helped me to control my oncoming panic attack.”

Her voice was cold, matter-of-fact, and in no way inviting towards the adults, a complete 180 in comparison to how she talked to her sister only a few minutes previously.

She caught Dumbledore sneering for several seconds out of her peripheral before continuing to look at his ears, or his forehead, or his large nose, but never his eyes. Then with a turnabout Dumbledore smiled, awarded her only ten points for her dangerous act, and then left with his deputy behind him saying nothing. Professor Snape walked forward and looked her over to make sure that she was alright. Just as he had finished his scan, he seemed hesitant for a second before placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently before leaving.

Vera and Cypress looked at each other for a second before settling back down to sleep. With a final thought Vera fell into a potion induced sleep.

Veronica – 1 Dumbledore – 0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Change of views


	8. Change of Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a change of views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim nothing

**Chapter IX**

**1991- _Potter Manor (Basilond Park), Berkshire England_**

It was loud and rambunctious that day which wasn’t uncommon. It was Edmund Potter’s eleventh birthday and his Hogwarts letter had finally come. Of course no one in the wizarding world every doubted the fact that Edmund Potter was going to actually go to Hogwarts, it was common knowledge everywhere that Edmund was the Boy-Who-Lived and was more powerful than even You-Know-Who. Of course the public doesn’t fully understand just how weak and greedy their ‘savior’ is. After his parents gave up his sister, they continued to only focus on him, along with this they choose a hands-off approach to discipline while giving him everything that he ever wanted – this lead to a very spoilt, greedy, impolite, and entitled child (or at least a child that believed it was entitled).

James and Lily Potter only smiled at each other before turning to watch their pride and joy run around and ‘rough-house’ with his party guests. They never thought of his twin sister, never pictured her growing up with them, and never wondered if she would be getting a letter just like her ‘hero’ brother. Lily pecked her husband on the cheek before moving to the room across from the gathering hall that she had left the birthday cake in to get it for her darling son. Looking around the grand castle like manor, Lily thought back to those times were she wished for a daughter, but she couldn’t handle another baby while her first born needed her a lot more. Never remembering the daughter she had that she gave up.

Waving her wand in a familiar motion, the cake rose and followed her out the door to the grand hall. Setting it down gently on the table that didn’t hold the presents, Lily beamed at the smile that James sent her way, she had never told him about her abortion when Eddy had been five, maybe that baby would have been a girl, but it was six years ago she had to get over it. It had been the right thing to do, that baby probably would have been neglected if they had had them, Eddy just takes that much more precedence over anything else in their life.

James and her were just so happy that…that _thing_ had been removed from the family tapestry early on before Eddy had been old enough to know just who that was on the wall right beside his name and picture with a silver line linking them both to the same parents. But now was not the time to think of that mistake, her focus was for her baby.  She was going to let him enjoy his gathering before they headed towards Diagon Alley to get all of his things, for now he was just simply a boy who wanted to have some fun.

Lily smiled at all those around them as they walked down the cobble stone alley. James and Lily had agreed to not give Eddy control of his own vault until he went off to Hogwarts, wanting him to have had a childhood before forcing any sort of responsibility on him like managing money, so their first stop is Gringotts. Walking towards the intimidating building they came upon Albus Dumbledore, greetings were exchanged between the adults and they all began to head towards the white marble structure together.

Lily and James had no idea why Albus was in Diagon, which was actually unusual. The two of them knew that Dumbledore preferred to order and ship whatever he needs so that he didn’t have to deal with all of his fans. But Dumbledore wasn’t there to shop; he was there to check out a lead about the whereabouts of the forgotten Potter Girl. He never forgot that strange unworldly silver eye of hers, and he wonders what it would mean for his plans. Dumbledore smiled happily towards all those around them as they walked but made sure to appear apologetic when he had to turn them away when they wanted to stall for time and talk to him. He also made sure that it seemed as though he wasn’t looking for any money that they wanted to give him in appreciated but that never stopped them from pressing gallons and sickles into his hands as he walked by.

Entering Gringotts, Dumbledore walked towards the manager of the Hogwarts’ orphans. No one knew that the orphans that had enough magic to get accepted into Hogwarts had a bank set up for them that kept track of them throughout their lives until they turn seventeen. As headmaster, Albus had permission to look over that list and ask question about each individual to see if they are in need of any support of some kind.

Walking forward, the ugly creature only sneered as Dumbledore gave him a dazzling smile complete with twinkling eyes. “I am in need of checking over the Hogwarts list. There seemed to be some miscommunications the last time I spoke with the manager and correct these errors.”

He never bothered to learn their names they are only meant as tools and he had no reason to learn their names. He kept his rage hidden well as the creature only looked on in contempt and disgust with him, it didn’t really matter to him anyway the goblins didn’t like wizards no matter who they were. Dumbledore waited for the manager to be brought to him so that he could discuss everything about the Potter Girl and maybe even that Eons child that he wanted to get rid of, she meant nothing anyway so who would care if a child that no one even knew about disappeared. He looked around seeing who was in the bank trying to ignore Edmund Potter’s whinnying. This wasn’t how he had planned for his tool to grow up, it will be difficult to control him when he thinks that he is always right, but he will use this somehow to his advantage after he takes care of the wild card sister.

Thinking back on it, that decision might have been a flaw in his plan as now that he has no clue about her upbringing in anyway, he doesn’t know if she will look up to him as a savior in some way and that could ruin any plan he had for her. Dumbledore was drawn from his thoughts when he was handed a sheet of paper, he was confused, goblins preferred to keep their clients business behind doors and in private.

“I apologize but is there something wrong?”

The goblin sneered, “One of your teachers is currently with a muggle-born, the both of them is with the Hogwarts account manager so you will have to look over the list and inform me of any discrepancies so that they can be fixed.”

 Albus caught a strand of pitch black out of the corner of his eyes along with a small head of blond hair with black highlights. There was something surrounding the two of them, something that made him wary of them, of what he didn’t know but them seemed to be around the age to start Hogwarts so he would figure out why they gave off such an aura.

His attention was brought back to the Potters when Lily turned to him smiling, “Would you like to join us, Headmaster?”

He made sure that his smile was open and genteel, “I would love too, but I have more things that I must get done before the school year starts up. It was lovely to see you again Lily, James. And I can’t wait to see you, Eddy, in Gryffindor my boy.”

With that Dumbledore made his retreat not thinking on the Potter girl or those two mysteries again. All through this Albus never notice that those same two girls left before them.

James had always loved his family. His parents had been the best, always giving him what he wanted, his wife was beautiful and brilliantly smart, and his son was the savior of the wizarding world. He would never change his family; it only got better after they gave up that abomination of a girl that had been born into his magnificent family. He had no clue where that silver eye came from he was always going to be glad that Albus gave them a reason to get rid her. He never thought of himself as a rude and inconsiderate person, but then again Malfoy was a pureblood enthusiast that only other pureblood enthusiasts got along with. He would never be able to get over the fact that he found a MALFOY speaking with an orphan. Two orphans for that matter.

 “Malfoy! What’s this consorting with orphans? I never would have thought you would have stooped so low.” He knew that his voice was saturated in surprise. The group in front of him turned to him, that girl with blonde hair with her black moved further away from him and behind the girl that had one eye covered by bands and a venomous green eye glared up at him but he wasn’t looking towards the two of them as they are unimportant to him while the Malfoys only look on with a slight annoyance in their eyes before its quickly hidden, not that James ever paid much attention to any of that.

The girl sneered as him and his family drawled closer, “Ah, Mr. Potter, I have to assume that you are not underneath the title of Blood traitor by the way you speak but then I would be wrong.”

James’ turned his head quickly at the sound of a whimsically soft voice only to find an eleven year old girl with a marble face and a shimmering venomous haunting green eye while the other was covered by her hair.

“Little prats like you should be put down like all the other bitches.” He growled out, only turning to leave almost immediately afterwards.

The girl’s voice was mocking as it floated after him, “well that was rather curd language to use in the presence of children and public viewing and you still try to claim your pureblood heritage Mr. Potter”

There was barely any pause before “I hope to see you again Draco, good day Lord Malfoy.” Was heard as James dragged his son and wife after him, if he could go through the rest of his life without ever hearing that girl again he’d be even happier in life.

It was so difficult for Lily Potter to let go of her baby boy that September first. James wasn’t much better but he preferred to pretend that he was the cool parent and not bothered by the fact that his only child and heir was leaving, he wasn’t doing so good. It was going to be so hard the coming four months without her loving son until he comes home for Christmas. James only watched on smiling as his darling wife checked their son over for any out of place while telling him about the families that he should stay away from as their Eddy was setting an example for muggle-born and raised who will be looking up to as the Boy-Who-Lived. This made James think of something,

“Speaking of which, watch out for that one girl that we saw talking to Malfoy Jr. alright, son? She didn’t seem to be the right sort for you; I have on good authority that she doesn’t have any parents so she’s probably trying to get in hot with someone that could give her something without having to work for it. You know those orphans that are given up on by their parents only want people to feel sorry for them and give them everything.”

Eddy smiled up at his dad, he always gave him everything that he ever wanted, “I understand dad. I’ve got to go, the trains about to leave, love you too. I’ll try to write and everything.”

Lily and James stood there smiling and waving as their son got on the train and left for his first of seven years never once thinking on the fact that the girl that they gave up years ago is on the same train but only on a different path than their spoilt little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Quidditch


	9. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first match of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

**Chapter X**

**_1991 – November 21 st, Hogwarts, Scotland_ **

Vera was extremely happy to be released from the hospital wing. One night there was enough for her; from now on she will be doing everything in her power to not end up in there again. After that day it seemed that everything was going to pass in silence. Days turned into weeks with Vera beating out the Ravenclaws and little miss beaver teeth Hermione Granger for top spot in the school. Though Draco and Hermione both tied for second going back and forth and Cypress was firmly in third though she was trying to knock both Granger and Draco out of their slot.

Now sitting in the common room, Vera scratched Liliana’s head which sat in her lap as she read through a book on alchemy. She had finished her assignments some time ago and now was trying to discover just what Professor Quirell was looking for. There were so many options, but there were also ways to narrow down the rather large list, it would just take time. Time that she had in spades with such easy class work, but now she was just simply waiting the time out for her sister and acquaintances to appear as they seemed to be interested in the quidditch match that was going to be played that afternoon, or more precisely, in an hour. Though Vera didn’t understand why they would want to go since Edmund Potter had somehow made the team after that first lesson of flying. Whatever McGonagall was planning wasn’t going to work, as that boy was not fit to even sweep with a broom much less fly on one.

Draco was still stewing over the fact that Potter was given special attention and allowed on the team even though no first year is supposed to be. Vera could care less to be honest with herself and anyone else who might ask for her opinion on the matter. She knew sooner or later her ‘brother’ would crash sooner or later, be it a thousand feet in the air or his feet flat on the ground. Though no one knew Potter was her biological brother, she still refused to give them even a notion that they might have some sort of influence in her life and so she neither dislikes or likes Edmund Potter, she was simply indifferent to him and his parents. Lady Magick and Lord Death were her parents just as much as her mentors, advisors, and leaders they were the only ones she needed as role models. Only them, her mates, and Cypress were the only family she needed and she would prove that to the Potters and Dumbledore. A soft ‘plop’ beside her diverted her attention from both her thoughts and the book in her hands, it was Cypress with Daphne standing not too far off. Vera grinned softly at her sister and with a sharp ‘snap’ shut the book in her hands and set it aside in the messenger bag that she kept next to her.

“How are you little one?” She asked running her fingers through the loose strands of Cypress’s hair.

Vera couldn’t help but smile as her sister lean slightly into the old gesture of comfort. Even as they grew older this gesture was always there. Vera wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she hoped that it wouldn’t change and if it ever did she hopes that Cypress passes on the gesture to her children. Cypress smiled happily as she answered her sister,

“I just finished my herbology homework as well as get through half of my charms essay.”

“that’s good Cypress. You need to stay on top of your work,” Vera smiled. Cypress was just happy making her sister proud.

“What are you doing Vera?”

Vera chuckled, “Reading. That’s what the book was for.”

“No need to be a smart ass, sister.” Cypress snarked at her sister humorously.

Vera laughed lightly, “You know you love me this way.”

Vera knew that all those in the common room with them where probably surprised by how she was acting but this was her sister, not even being in public could make her act differently with the little girl that she had taken care of like kin. If any of the others in the room believe that Vera will act differently with any of them then she would just have to prove them wrong, how completely wrong they would be. Veronica was brutal and like her namesake completely truthful.

Cypress smiled, she knew her sister would say something like that. But that wasn’t why she interrupted her sister’s reading, “the game starts in a thirty minutes, so we were going to start heading done to lunch and then get a start to the pitch to watch the match. Are you coming with us?”

Vera sighed exhausted all she wanted to do was read curled up in the cushions on the small settee that set off to the right of the fireplace. She could only image it as a cozy reading spot, but it seems that she would be going with her sister and fellow peers to the Great Hall and then to the pitch. With grace that stunned all those around her Vera was on her feet. With her out of the common room first with Cypress and Daphne not too far behind her.  Being only a floor below the Great Hall, even with the stairs moving this way and that, it still took only a few minutes to get up to the entrance hall of the castle. To Vera it seems that even though to her it was a regular old Saturday to everyone else it was to be the greatest day in their relatively short lives. Though she supposes that to them the very first quidditch match of the season along with being the first match between two rival houses: Slytherin and Gryffindor, it would excite all of those that actually gave a damn about the sport. It was something that Vera would never understand but it seems that even her fellow Slytherins were excited by the upcoming match, or it could be that Edmund Potter was playing and they couldn’t wait to see him get his ass handed to him.

 

 

The stands were all crowded, it looked like not even a single student would ignore and miss the very first game of the season. It seriously made no sense to Vera, not even the littlest bit. She shook her head and turned back to her book, the game had no interest to her not even with her sister beside her and her immature delta mate who had lost almost all composure and decorum. She heard the hooting and hollering from the Gryffindor side of the stands that were alongside the Hufflepuffs who were much more free thinking and happy. It seems to her that the game was underway. As the flight instructor Madam Hooch was referee of the match, though any teacher could have done it but it was a smart move for the teacher whose expertise was flying and what to do. Vera looked up slightly from her book to watch the proceedings. It seems that little Eddy was scared and nervous, she had to hid a smirk, she knew that Daddy Potter probably had a hand in getting him on the team and not on his own merits, especially as no first year is supposed to be allowed on the house teams.

From the corner of her left eye, she caught the edge of something flashy, it was bright crimson red in shade. Looking closer it was a banner above the stands with a roaring lions head and _Potter for President_ Vera was almost certain that it was with Potter’s friends Granger and the youngest Weasley with those two others, Finnigan and Thomas, or those two Weasley twins that had down it, probably the only two Weasleys that Vera actually was fond of. They broke up the monotonous feeling of going to meals then classes and then bed with only a few variations of people coming and going.

But this simple banner seems to be giving the “boy-who-lived” courage and confidence in this were being 600 feet in the air and being over-confident could get him killed the foolish idiot. But what did she know, but it timed for them to mount their brooms and begin the game. The high pitch whistle from Madam Hooch’s silver whistle that never left her neck sounded throughout the stands, it was time to take to the air and so all fifteen brooms rose as one. And then there was the commentator from Gryffindor, Lee Jordan. Hearing him as commentator, Vera could see how even the Slytherins are amused by him despite the fact that he was a Gryffindor and a troublemaker like his two friends, Fred and George Weasley.

His announcements were both humorous and perverse speaking of Miss. Johnson with both praise at getting the quaffle first and then commenting on her physical attributes. It wasn’t a surprise that Professor McGonagall was keeping a close eye on him. Even with his being a Gryffindor, Jordan didn’t have a problem with complimenting Flint on his style in the air, saying that he was “flying like an eagle up there”. It continued on back and forth until Gryffindor scored for the first time, the students on the other side of the stands cheered while all those around Vera groaned in disappointed while her eyes continued on scanning the page before her, it was a much “darker” potions book, which is absolutely ridiculous as no magic is either light or dark. But then again the potions were written in Russian and if Vera was as smart as everyone believed to be and her translation was correct then the potion was rather dark. Liquid Cruciatus, if the book was ever found and translated then this would cause mass panic throughout every single witch and wizard that wasn’t dark and even then they would be nervous about this discover coming to light. So Vera did nothing except read it, her patrons taught her the meaning of balance and to bring this knowledge to light would destroy that balance.

With a quick glance upward to see how the game was going, Vera caught sight of Higgs and Potter giving chance after the snitch. Though to everyone else it might seem like nothing, but Vera could see the snitch as clear as day the wind blew gentle and lifted her bangs up those looking at her caught sight of the seemingly glowing silver left eye that was always kept hidden. It was so quick though that almost everyone believed to have imagined it.

As the two chased the snitch Potter’s broom seemed to have gained a mind of its own. Jerking this way and that, upward and back down. They watched as Potter hung on for dear life, his eyes were wide and scared. He obviously had no idea what was going on and looking below him only continued to scare him even more. Vera looked throughout the stands, she wasn’t an imbecile, she knew that the only way for this to happen was if someone jinxed the broom. With a quick look around Vera deduced that the Granger girl thought that same as she.

**Mother, may I?** Vera asked Lady Magick, she needed to know what those two were talking to that giant oaf about.

When every sound around her intensified, she knew that her mother was helping her, zeroing in the three she wanted.

“ _Did something happen during the chase?” Finnigan whispered to those around him._

_“can’t have,” Hagrid said, his voice was shaking, either in anger or fear, Vera couldn’t tell. “can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”_

_Vera watched as Granger grabbed a hold the half-giant’s binoculars, but instead of looking towards Potter she was scanning the crowded just as Vera had done a little while ago._

_“what are you doing?” moaned Weasley, he was grey in the face._

_“I knew it.” Granger gasped. “Snape – look.”_

_Vera eyes narrowed as Weasley stole the binoculars, only to see that Snape was standing in the middle of the stands opposite the Gryffindors alongside the rest of the teachers, whose stand is between Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Vera knew that they saw what she saw earlier, Snape’s eyes were locked on Potter while continuously muttering under his breath. Though with the next comment she knew that they didn’t see the other thing that she saw, that he was muttering the counter jinx trying to save the student, even if it was Potter, from dying._

_“He’s doing something – jinxing the broom,” said Hermione._

_“what should we do?”_

_“leave it to me?”_

Vera stopped concentrating on enhancing her hearing to listen in to their conversation, only to watch as Granger disappeared from beside Weasley and Hagrid. Vera trained her eyes on Granger never letting the beaver girl out of her sight. Veronica could care less about Potter it was Granger she wanted. While she knew her older mates could take care of themselves and her younger one will be able to when he is grown but as their submissive she was supposed to help them and keep them from getting hurt by the less obvious things, and though she loathed to admitted it Granger was good with a wand as an eleven year old muggle born.

Granger crept underneath the stands of the teacher’s stands, Vera’s teeth were set on edge.

‘just what was that girl doing?’ she could help but ask herself.

 But then a corner of Snape’s robe was set on fire, Vera had to keep from unleashing her magic on everyone in the stands. That little…mudblood, how dare she use a fire spell on her beta mate. Though while Snape was stomping on the fire trying to get it out he elbowed Quirell who broke eye contact as well. Potter regained control of his broom, Vera was agitated with those three little children who think they know more than they really do. They wanted it to be Snape and so they found a way in their minds to make it true and looked no further.

Vera was dragged out of her furious thoughts by the cheering and booing of two separate sides. It seems that Edmund Potter fell off the broom about five feet off the ground from his attempt at a nose dive to get the snitch, Potter ended up swallowing the snitch when he fell. The Gryffindors had won.

Taking the long way back to enjoy the swishing sound of the weeping willow branches and the feel of the wind, she overheard them once again though the window of Hagrid’s hut.

_“it was Snape,” Weasley explained to Edmund Potter, “Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.”_

_“Rubbish” said Hagrid, that oaf apparently hadn’t heard a word from the two friends that were beside him in the stands. “Why would Snape do somethin’ like that?”_

_Potter, Weasley, and Granger were silent, Vera could only imagine what was going on in there as she couldn’t see through the walls._

_“I found out something about him?” Potter’s voice rung throughout the air. “he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it’s guarding.”_

_There was a ‘plop’ as if something had hit the ground. “How do you know about Fluffy?”_

_“ **Fluffy?** ”_

_“Yeah – he’s mine – bough him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las’ year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –“_

_“yes?” Potter’s voice was saturated in eagerness._

_“now, don’t ask me anymore,” Hagrid’s voice was gruff. “that’s top secret, that is.”_

_“but Snape’s trying to steal it.” Weasley’s voice was whiny._

_“rubbish” Was the only word Hagrid knew. “Snape’s a Hogwarts teacher, he’d do nothin’ of the sort.”_

_“so why did he just and kill harry?” cried Granger. “I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I’ve read all about them! You’ve got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking at all, I saw him!”_

_“I’m telling yeh, yer wrong!” Hagrid’s gruff voice was intense. “I don’t know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn’t try an’ kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin’ in things that don’ concern yeh. It’s dangerous. You forget that dog, an’ you forget what it’s guardin’ that’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel –“_

_“Aha!” Potter was almost childlike. So naïve was he in his excitement about this when there was a possibility he could get hurt through all this. “So there’s someone named Nicolas Flamel involved is there?”_

It seems that they were done as Vera couldn’t hear anything else from them. They wish to pin all this on her mate. But there was a Cerebos on the third floor, a Cerebos named Fluffy. Just what the bloody hell was going on in this school and what had Albus Dumbledore done to it while this magnificent building.

It was almost curfew when Vera decided to visit Severus Snape. While others her age would be nervous about knocking on the most feared Professor’s door, she didn’t feel anything like that. When he finally opened the door, he only looked momentarily shocked at the fact she was there.

“Miss Peverell, what are you doing here?”

Vera kept eye contact, “I’m here to inquire about your health since you were lit aflame this afternoon at the quidditch match.”

“I’m fine Miss Peverell. There is no reason for you to be here.”

Vera tilted her head slightly, “Can a student not be concerned about one of her favorite teachers? Especially since that limp you have is on the same side that you were set on fire.”

Surprise, shock, disbelief all flashed across his face before disappearing altogether. Then there was almost a pleased glimmer in his onyx black eyes, like he was happy that this student in particular came to check up on him.

**‘that’s because he has already recognized you as his sub. He wanted you to worry about him even if he never admits it.’** Death whispered in her ear.

“Your concern is noted, but curfew is in two minutes. You should head back to dorm now that you are aware of the fact that I am completely healthy.”

“Of course sir.” Vera smiled gently before turning to leave. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Severus watched after her as she left. There was almost a giddy feeling in his chest at the thought of his submissive’s concern for him and his health. But she was still too young but there would always be that feeling when she was involved.

With no one there to see Severus smiled gently at the thought of his mate before turning back to his rooms to finish grading and then get some sleep before continuing to teach those dunderheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here


	10. Winter is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter and the holidays are right around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: nope, I don't own anything

**_1991 – December 15 th, Hogwarts, Scotland_ **

It had been almost a month since Vera had overheard the “Golden Trio” and Hagrid after that first quidditch match. Vera hadn’t been bothered by any of it, there was nothing for her to be concerned about. Vera continued on as she always did, maintaining top marks in class watching as Lilliana grew until she reached 88.3 centimeters (2.8 feet – full average grown height of adult wolves) she reached Vera just slightly above her hips. Liliana was still unfriendly to almost everyone except for a few that have somehow made the wolf like them. Vera would hang out with her sister and the other first year Slytherins. Throughout the last couple of weeks, Vera has to hide a smirk or chuckle when the three “wittle bitty Gryffindors” are frustrated by whatever they were unable to find. Vera could only assume that it had something to do with what the Cerberus was guarding. Though it wasn’t difficult to figure out what it was.

The sorcerer’s stone or philosopher’s stone.

The one thing that if used with a properly brewed elixir of life could give the drinker eternal life as long as they continued to use the stone. And just like Vera knew what it was done there, she also knew just WHO was after it. And it was her Alpha mate: Thomas Riddle or Voldemort.

Early on in December there was the slight chilly air with bouts of rain that dominates almost all of British season which soon turned into snow now that they have reached the middle of the month.  The lake that she had rested next too and read had frozen over and not even swirls could be seen underneath the top layer of ice meaning that it was frozen several feet down.

Vera thought back to all the gifts that she had owl ordered for her sister and few friends in Slytherin, her poor Hedwig refused to leave her perch for anything, even going so far as to let Vera feed her frozen mice and rats that Vera had gotten from Eeylops, which she absolutely hated, just so she didn’t have to go back out into the snow. Luckily for her, Vera was able to get her Beta mate’s gift before the snow set in it would have been impossible to get it otherwise. Though Vera couldn’t believe that she had been able to get it for Severus, but she had already wrapped it and prepared to be sent off it him at Yule. Now all she had do to was sit and read as everything was ready to go.

Though Vera preferred to curl up next to the multiple fires in her common room with Liliana next to her and a good book. Sometimes Cypress would lay next to her and have her sister read to her like when they were much younger back at the orphanage but Cypress was more social than Veronica would ever be and so Cypress would be out with her friends all around the castle. But for now Vera was neither in the hallways nor in the common room, she was in the Great Hall preparing for lunch. She was one of the few in the Great Hall as the majority of the students and teachers who hadn’t planned to stay for the holidays were packing. The book in her hands enticed her though now she was no longer reading Russian but now German. Only the whiny voice of her adolescent delta mate had her focusing on those around her once again.

“I do feel sorry,” Draconis’s voice sounded throughout the entire Great Hall, but then again there were only about twenty people in the hall and he was speaking rather loudly, “for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home.”

Vera scowled, “Me and my sister will be staying here this Yuletide Draconis.”

Draco jumped slightly no doubt in surprise as well as trying to hide the fact that he just insulted the Peverell heiress and sister. Vera could only chuckle as she watched Draco sweat a little at having insulted them,

“Do not stress to much Draco,” Cypress took over for her sister, “we don’t take offense.”

Vera turned back to her breakfast, “though you should take care of what you say. You never know when you might just offend someone who WILL take offense.”

Draco had the decency to look properly chastised, he nodded in understanding before turning back to his breakfast. Along with everyone else that had been eavesdropping around them. Vera looked out over the Great Hall again, there was something at the doors that made Vera do a double take. It was a large fir tree that was taking up almost the entire corridor in front of the great hall. Looking towards the trunk of the humongous tree there were two enormous feet along with a loud puffing sound from behind the tree, it was Rubeus Hagrid, probably the only one large enough to carry that thing into the Hall.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley were all standing there talking in the middle of the corridor in everyone’s way. Vera could can less what they were talking about, it didn’t matter one way or another. Standing her sister followed her out along with several others including Draco, who just couldn’t help but provoke them. He was eleven but later on when Vera did in fact have children with her mates she wouldn’t let Draco let them do what he is doing now. It was terrible behavior, and Vera would never let her little ones be so arrogant and self-centered.

 “would you mind moving out of the way?” his voice wasn’t snooty; it was a cold drawl. “Are you trying to earn extra money, Weasley? Would you be hoping to be the gatekeeper yourself when you’re done at here at Hogwarts? I mean that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace in comparison to what your family is using now.”

Vera looked on disinterested as Weasley took a dive at Draco not seeing that Professor Snape coming up from the dungeons.

“WEASLEY!”

Weasley released the front of Malfoy’s robes.  Vera had to stop herself from smiling at the authority that her mate had, that had caused many around him to immediately listen even if he wasn’t necessarily the lead.

“He provoked him Professor,” Hagrid needed to learn to stay out of this and leave the students to the teachers. He was simple the groundskeeper not anything else. “Malfoy was insultin’ his family.”

“while that might be true, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,” Snape’s voice was silky and smooth. “Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Now move all of you.”

The command was aggressive like always but when his eyes did a sweep of all of them there seemed to have been a gentleness that Vera swore was there a little when their eyes met. Though Vera shook her head in dismay at the immature and childish behavior of Malfoy along with his two goons: Goyle and Crabbe, as they shoved past Hagrid and the three other eleven year olds scattering pine needles all along the corridor. Vera swept past all of them with her cold, detached formality along with grace that few could pull off. Once they reached the common room, Vera continued on as usual though commenting over her shoulder towards those that stayed in the common room,

“there is only a day left before you all are leaving; you might want to make sure that you have packed all that you will need for the next three weeks.”

With that announcement Vera walked towards her dorm room. There she found Liliana sleeping away at the foot of her bed, grabbing a hold of the book that she had left on the side of her nightstand she sat gently on the bed trying not to disturb her wolf which didn’t work, as Liliana growled before scooting around until she had her big head rest in her lap. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day and so laid there with Liliana and her book now that her day was over and everything concerning her classes was all done.

§

Edmund couldn’t stand those freaking slytherins. They were all so…so dark, his dad was right. All of them should just disappear. Especially that Malfoy and Peverell. But right now he couldn’t focus on those slimy snakes, they needed to figure out what connects Fluffy and Nicholas Flamel. Hermione and he were leaving tomorrow and he knew that Ron would never step foot in the library during the break, so they needed to figure out who this was before they left. Though Eddy could probably ask his parents about it, they always answered all his questions no matter if he needed to know about it or not.

It was just extremely hard to find out anything about Flamel and Pince was intimidating and she never liked him or even Hermione and all the adults liked Hermione because she was so smart. The smartest their ever was no matter what anyone said that damn snake Peverell hexed them to believe that she was better than the Gryffindors, though that could never be true. They scoured all over the library trying to find anything, but they haven’t found anything with the last few weeks that they had been searching.

They couldn’t find anything and now it was too late, they would have to continue on later when they get back. Hopefully they would have some answers when they regroup at the start of the next term. Eddy could only imagine what they would find but now he was looking forward to going home and being spoiled by his parents and open the presents that the public send him for saving all of them ten years ago.

§

Wandering. That had been all she had done since finishing her books. Exploring Hogwarts was all she could do though she was completely fine with going through the empty corridors. There was so much magic seeping out of the walls and surrounding her, bathing her in excess magic fueling her own. Liliana often trailed behind her searching with her, but more often than not Liliana slept in the common room or roamed the Forbidden Forest. But come winter solstice, Vera went ahead and sent off the gifts though for those that aren’t near her she would wait until the last day of the solstice to send them off to reach them Christmas eve but she would continue her celebrations privately or with her sister. For the twelve days until January second which will be four days until the students return from vacation. Come the 21st, was finishing up her altar, naturally she had silvers and evergreen green already in her dorm rooms but she added some deep reds to her altar for prosperity with two white pillows that instead of feathers was filled with dry herbs on her bed to help with her mediation in the morning and before she went to bed. The cloth that Vera used to cover her altar was grey-blue, set atop the cloth was two gold candles, along with an icy blue along with two navy blue candles in the very center of the altar was a yule log that was wrapped in sprigs of holly and evergreen boughs.

Each night she gave offerings to Lady Magick and Lord Death, along with the Allfather during the season she included Njörồr and Freyr with each offering and toast. Finally, Christmas Eve rolled around four days after she began her celebration just like years before Cypress woke her up early in the morning. With arms wrapped around Liliana’s neck, Vera watched as her sister sat and opened her gifts. Each one brought out a small smile though it seemed that Vera’s gifts were favorites, though she wasn’t sure why. They weren’t the most extravagant gifts, there were two Fwooper quills: a bright lavender purple and a beautiful clear ocean blue, and then there was a choker necklace made of Peruvian viper-tooth scales, the copper color almost blended into her skin tone with only a slight shimmer with the onyx ridge striking against her throat, though in the very middle of the choker was a gem neither copper or onyx. It was chrysocolla, the greenish-blue stone was striking alongside with the black around her neck. With seeing her sister so happy with her gifts, Veronica wondered what the others thought of her gifts.

§

Waking slowly, Severus wasn’t used to sleeping in, but being the holiday Severus had no problem indulging himself a little. He slipped on an over large t-shirt along with a robe, it was a lazy day for him, sitting back in a lazy boy chair that he had ordered from the muggle world, off to the left side was the fireplace and a table off to the right where a cup coaster sat with a stack of books. He preferred a strong cup of black coffee instead of tea, sitting back he sighed hoping that his little mate like the gift that he had sent her. It was a jewelry set that he had been saving for the day he met his mate, a time for giving seems to have been the best choice. It was an earring and necklace set that had been in his family since the 60s, the stone was Musgrave which was extremely rare found in South Australia by a group of researchers which his three times great grandfather was a part of while looking for exclusive potion materials, it was an opaque black stone that had hints of navy and slivery-white along the cut edge.

Looking towards the coffee table that was in front of his couch there were the common two presents that he usually got from Minerva and Filius, but there was also another gift there. It didn’t appear to be that large but it had a sort of air about it. Like it was in some way more than it appeared, Severus lazily swished his wand and with a thought combing _accio_ and _wingardium leviosa_ to gently lift the box in the air and bring it to him. Setting it in his lap he was surprised by the weight, grabbing ahold of a letter opener as it was easier than to search for a set of scissors in his rooms, he cut it open. Inside there were three books, but there the thing that stopped Severus in his tracks was the fact that the books were Salazar Slytherin books, it was clear that the books had been hand written and probably translated as the written was more feminine than what he had imagined Slytherin’s writing would look like, they weren’t only on potions, one was completely dedicated to creating new spells and ideas that Slytherin had had but never got around to creating as he went into seclusion and died, with the books was an white snow owl quill with an unopen black ink well, and then there was a leather cord that had a single Peruvian viper tooth fang. The fang was entrenched with magic and he had become so familiar with this magic signature that he knew it was his mate.

Severus could only smile at the thought of his little mate who gave him such a thoughtful gift, he gently opened the book, since Veronica had hand translated the original book, which Severus belatedly realized that his mate must be a parseltongue, the bind was already cracked but the book was still precious and special to him. They would be placed in his room away from anyone else, they will never be able to ruin this gift.

§

Professor Quirrell was rarely ever there now-a-days. When he had given his body over to Tom Riddle aka Voldemort of his own free will, his own soul started to drift away while Riddle was around far more often. His birthday was in six days though he had never celebrated his birthday only finding out what the day was when he asked the head of the orphanage when he was seven after that he had spent his day in solitude not wanting the chance for anyone to find out. He sat at Quirrell’s desk trying to figure out his next move to obtain the stone, though he had called for one of the house elves to bring him a cup of both black coffee and a cup of earl grey no additives at all. Though when the elf popped in with his beverages it also held a package that had a note atop of it. Looking at it Riddle scrunched his brows in wonder. ‘Just what could the package be?’ was the only thing running through his mind. He tore open the note, whatever he was expecting it wasn’t this.

_Dear Lord Slytherin,_

_I know that you are unhappy about your birth name so I will not address you as such but I will not address you as Voldemort or the dark lord either. I hope you are not too angry with this. I am writing this letter to explain not only who I am but also the gift that I’m giving to you this yule. You may believe this or you may not but I am your submissive mate while you are my Alpha mate – there are two others, both that are aligned with your side of the war. Because I would prefer my Alpha to have a fully functioning body I have managed to sneak the philosopher’s stone to aid you in getting your body back without compromising it by cursing yourself with drinking unicorn blood. I hope that you put the gift to good use._

_Your mate,_

_Veronica Peverell_

He reread the letter twice just to understand what the letter meant before turning to the package. There sitting seemingly harmless was a crimson blood red stone with harsh cut edges along with a sheet of paper that contained the recipe for the elixir of life. Thinking back on it Tom had felt a pull to one of the students when they were near him, but he had no idea that it was his mate. Now thinking back on it, he noticed that Miss Peverell was similar to himself at that age. Not to mention incredible beautiful though he had never had much thought towards physical attraction. He wasn’t too sure how to feel about that line where she states that there are two more to the relationship that they will be forming in the end. Though this gift was something that he had never expected. He will have to discover some way to return the incredible gift to his mate now that he has found out that he even has one. He will make his move within the next two days.

§

The Christmas feast was something to consider as a splendor, though in comparison to the purebloods whose balls and gatherings are sure to be something else but to those that stayed it was something worthwhile even to Vera. The elves had prepared hundreds of fat, roasted, juicy turkeys; boiled and roasted potatoes; platters upon platters of chipolatas – a thinner, longer Italian sausage; bowls of buttered peas and boats of thick, rich, smooth gravy and cranberry sauce, there were even stacks of wizard crackers along the table, but from appearance they don’t seem to be any different from muggle crackers. But pulling it with Cypress showed just how different it was. There was no bang, it was a cannon blast with clouds of blue smoke puffing out and from the inside came an admiral’s hat and white mice.

Vera could only chuckle as a girl in ravenclaw colors gave a shriek when the mice march past her in a line. Up at the head table, Vera saw Dumbledore wearing a flower bonnet while laughing joyfully with Professor Flitwick. Then there was Professor McGonagall chuckling and smiling with a lopsided top hat, even giggling once when Hagrid, drunk off wine, planted a kiss on her cheek. Then there was Professor Snape who was looking more lax, his lips weren’t a pinched and the corners of his eyes weren’t as tight looking for younger now that the wrinkles had smoothed out. Then there was Professor Quirrell, with a quick look Vera caught a glimpse of crimson red eyes meaning that Riddle was out. Though Vera didn’t want to read too much into it but it seems like he was following her every movement. Vera could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment. Vera knew that she would never be able to find out before he left to gain a new body and restart everything that had been left ten years ago when he was “killed” by Edmund Potter. A bite of turkey and Vera turned back to her sister leaving her mates to themselves.

She couldn’t sleep even after lying in her bed curled around Liliana to stave of the cold in the dungeons, she could only stare up at the point where her bed curtains were held. So after almost two hours, according to the _tempus_ she cast, she was wandering the corridors once again, though careful to make sure to make sure that Filch wouldn’t find her or that freaking cat Mrs. Norris, she had never liked that cat after she scratched Liliana across her muzzle. There were locked doors and then there were walls that were made to look like doors, but then Vera came across a door that was neither locked nor a wall. She couldn’t stop her curiosity, though she was severely disappointed which she happened upon what seemed to be an unused classroom. Desks and chairs piled atop one another against the wall, but beside the chairs and such there was something else. Something long and lean that was on a stand in the middle of the room, there was something that pulled her towards it, the magic that surrounded the object was neither good nor evil, but it was something that no one wanted in the way.

There was a covering so Vera stood on her toes trying to get to a top corner to pulled the covering off without tugging at the object beneath and break it. The first thing she saw was a reflection of herself: it was mirror. A magnificent and beautiful mirror, but a mirror none the less. So tall that it was reaching the ceiling and the frame was golden and ornate, standing on two clawed feet. Across the top was an inscription:   _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

_‘I show not your face but your hearts desire’_ Vera thought, ‘this is the mirror of Erised’. She read of this mirror, not to mention that she had read that giving into the obsession of visiting the mirror could cause her to waste away from her thoughts being consumed by the mirror, though it is just like any other obsession for anyone. Vera stood there for several seconds before figuring that there was nothing for the mirror to show as she was happy with her life. Turning to leave and go back to exploring the castle even more until she was finally mentally exhausted so that she could sleep, but then there seemed to be a ripple in the surface of the mirror.

It was still her, though she looked to have been several years older. She was full grown and there were three fully grown men surrounding him, and there were little ones around her. Her hair was down to her waist with the top half of her hair was pulled back, braided and coiled with the tail end of the braid over her shoulder, her different colored eyes shining with love, happiness and contentment. The man right behind her had dark brown almost black hair that barely hit the top of his ears, though it wasn’t shaggy. The man had it styled, sweeping off to the left side, there was no fat on his face. High cheekbones with a sharp narrow nose and thin lips. Then there were his eyes, crimson red and there was a glint of something, it wasn’t insanity or anything like that. It was almost as if he happy, that caused Vera to smile subconsciously, it was Tom.

Then there was the next guy that was to the right of her. his midnight black hair was tied back with a leather strap but it reached the top of his shoulder blades and was silky smooth. His eyes were a shining onyx, there was a small smile spread across his lips. His nose rather fitting of his face though it might be considered large on other faces, his skin was no longer gaunt looking like it does in reality. It was Severus.

And then there was the man on her left, she immediately recognized as Draco Malfoy, his face had matured there was no baby fat his cheek bones were high just like Tom and Severus. His nose was narrow, but his lips were a bit fuller than Tom or Severus. They all were taller than she was, but that was to be expected as she would probably be no taller than 167.64 centimeters (5’6”) and all of them seem to have been taller than 182.88 centimeters (6’). Draco seemed to be the shortest of the three and he only looked to be about 185.42 centimeters (6’1”) with Severus and Tom around the same height at 193.04 centimeters (6’4”).

The younger ones around her was two boys and a girl, the boys didn’t look much like each other except for the high cheek bones and button noses that clearly come from her. One boy had brown hair that was curly making him look like a little cherub, his eyes were almond shaped and crimson in shade. His lips were full like her own but pale pink just like Tom’s. The second one’s eyes were round and evergreen just like her right eye with straight silk like silver blonde hair that fell slightly into his eyes. Then there was the little girl, there was no traditional baby fat on her cheeks or even on her body. She was the one that got her complete heterochromia eyes, the right one was silver and the left was onyx. She had her button nose but Severus’ thin lips with her shade. These were her children and she already loved them.

Turning back to the only open door with a smile, Vera headed back to her dorm room now that she had something to dream about.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Pen pals and attacks


	11. Pen pals and attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year and letters are exchanged and someone takes a rivalry a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: can't claim anything

**_1992 – January 12 th, Hogwarts, Scotland_ **

Six days hand gone by since everyone had returned from the holidays and Vera was wishing that break hadn’t ended. Nothing much had happened though the Gryffindor wonder triad seemed to be becoming agitated as the days so by, Vera could clearly see that they weren’t any closer to discovering Nicolas Flame than they were before break, though Eddy came back a little pudgier than before and Vera could see a bit of ashes that he clearly wasn’t able to clean off, no doubt burning the weasley sweater that he got, that the others were wearing during the Christmas feast.

But they weren’t the most important thing to her. Now that she had gotten the sorcerer’s stone out of the school, she only needed to focus on her school work and where she and her sister would be going for the summer. Instead of focusing on the Mirror of Erised, she thought of ways to get housing for her and her sister without letting any adults know so that they won’t be forced back to the orphanage. Inquiry letters to Gringotts about properties were written alongside the essays for her classes, Vera was only waiting for the weather to clear a little more before sending Hedwig off into the storm again.

Though there was something else that she was thinking about. Her reply to lord Slytherin’s letter.

Just thinking about it reminded her of the day that she received the letter.

_Flashback_

_Vera took a bite of the apple in her head as she watched all the returning students smile and laugh and act as if they haven’t seen each other in decades instead of weeks and even then someone them probably saw each other just yesterday or a week and half ago. Classes wouldn’t start till Monday, so they were all still happy and gleeful not thinking about the work load that most of them probably hadn’t even touched. Then the flapping of wings drew her attention from the crowd around her to the open window for the owls to come and go with the morning mail. But the one that caught her attention was a pure black eagle owl that landed in front of her._

_It was regal, no doubt a trait that his owner has as well. His gold eyes had a sort of malicious glint to his eyes and Vera fell in love with him almost immediately. She tore apart pieces of toasted bread to give to him along with a single slice of bacon. Untying the letter from his claw, Vera cooed and smiled amused as he preened at the attention and affection she was giving him._

_With a second slice of bacon the owl flew off back to his master if Vera’s feeling was correct, and she was rarely wrong. The sealed parchment was heavy in her hands, gently and carefully placed it off to the side of her bag so that she could read it later when there are less busy bodies that are snooping in her business._

_It wouldn’t be until later that night after dinner that Vera would be able to read the letter. Though she was ashamed to admit it, but she was glad that she was alone when she read the first line or else someone might have seen her jaw drop at the unexpected author._

_Dear Mrs. Peverell,_

_Though you have been most gracious in informing me of our impending relationship, I loath to admit that I am uncomfortable in addressing you by your first name without proper consent from you yourself. I also must say that there was a moment of surprise in uncovering your unexpected gift, though it was a welcomed surprise. I would ask how you gained such a priceless artifact? I did not presume anything as you are still prepubescent, though a continued correspondence would be appreciated._

_Lord Voldemort_

_Vera stared at the letter for several seconds, surprised that the dark lord even wrote her._

_End of flashback_

Her sisters laughed that drifted from the common room pulled her out of her memories. Though, she hadn’t expected anything of the sort except it was nice to final have contact with her Alpha Mate. Lying on her bed, she scratched Liliana behind the ear as she thought of her response.

“What do you think Liliana, should I write him back now or let the dark lord sweat a little?”

Liliana lifted her head and stared Vera in the eyes, the girl swore that her wolf snorted at her before licking her cheek and laid back down. Vera sighed, “I guess you’re right, I should right him back now.”

Vera pulled out a nifty little portable desk that she saw in muggle London before school started. Vera knew that she had a habit of being lazy at points in the day, the desk was just a plain black color, a foam crush underneath to keep pressure off of her legs and there had been a hole for a cup but she had modified it to latch onto an inkwell so that it wouldn’t jostle and slide and fall off to make a mess.

_Lord Slytherin,_

_I hope that you don’t see me as discourteous or uncivil as I don’t address you with the name that you stated. I was uncomfortable addressing you as such as it was a name you made and not a name that you deserve to be called. I would gladly appreciate it if you felt free to us my given name or nickname, I won’t take offense. As to the gift you mention in your last letter, it wasn’t very hard to obtain it. I discovered that you were allowing Quirrell to poison your body with unicorn blood I decided that I needed to get it to you sooner rather than later. As to how I became aware of the fact that it was you looking for it, well Quirrell was not very good at being subtle. I look forward to your next missive._

_Vera Peverell_

Sealing her letter, Vera grabbed both this letter and the one to Gringotts before heading out. She patted Cypress on the head, happy to see her smile as they never had a lot of opportunities at the orphanage to be happy. She headed off to the owlery where she knew that Hedwig would be. Traipsing through the corridor Vera let the complete silence wash over her and relax her mind. Not many people were out in the halls as it was a Sunday, so there were no classes and if students weren’t in the common rooms they were in the library.

Solitude was all that she had ever wanted, it was relaxing and peaceful. Though she loved her sister, the pure exuberance that seems to bath her was exhausting for Vera to handle. Even now surrounded by all these different people grated on her nerves and sent her into a tailspin that she kept from everyone. Vera thought that her inability to handle large crowds and the ignorance of those around her was one of the reasons that she was paired off with Tom as her alpha. Not to mention that two out of three of her mates were solitary as well, though how Draco appeared was a mystery as that boy loved to be the center of attention. Thinking that Vera chuckled to herself, though Draco had a lot of growing to do, she could see the man he would become. She just wondered if he would grow to have feelings for her before he comes into his inheritance. It would make it easier if he did recognize their bond on his own without her having to say anything. Just thinking about Draco reminded her of just the other day when Draco used Neville Longbottom as a practice dummy for the leg-locker curse. Vera didn’t think that she would scold one of her mates so much as when she tore into Draco verbally back in the common room after she cast the counter curse Neville’s legs.

Vera shook her head of her thoughts and continued her walk with nothing in mind and barely noticing the whistling winter wind throughout the abandoned corridors. Hugging the wall, Vera was hidden by shadows and had almost made it too the owlrey when she heard the grating voices of a weasel, a beaver, and a prat. It was the dam Golden Trio.

“I told you I had heard about Flamel before.” It was Potter. Here his voice dropped a bit and it was only as she got closer to the group that she caught the last few words.  “…work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel.”

Vera had to turn down a hall before she would have even run into the three Gryffindors, but she stayed and listened.

“Stay here.” It was not a request it was a demand. Though she couldn’t see the three of them she could still hear the quick steps almost as if someone was trying to hurry but not run when they need to get somewhere quickly. No doubt it was Granger who couldn’t force herself to break the rules by running in the desolate hallway. Knowing that bookworm beaver, she was undoubtedly getting a book.

“I never thought to check this book,” her voice was slightly breathless, from running or excitement, Vera didn’t know, “I got this from the library several weeks ago for some light reading.”

Weasley’s voice was skeptical, “ _light_.”

But then there was only the sound of quick flickering of pages, which were scratching each other as they were flipped through almost frantically,

“I knew it! I _knew_ it!”

‘if you knew it then you would have figured it out sooner you little rodent.’ Vera thought to herself.

“Can we speak yet?”

‘Ah, the weasel’s upset and grumpy. Poor baby.’

Vera almost couldn’t hear them as Granger whispered to them. But Vera had a good idea just what they were talking about.

The Sorcerer’s Stone. The stone that she herself had given to the Dark lord as a Christmas present.

“The what?”

Vera tuned back into the conversation and wanted to face palm at the stupidity of the male race. It appeared that Granger agreed with her on some level.

“Honestly,” her voice was airy, like she was sighing, and filled with aggravation, “don’t you two read anything that doesn’t involve quidditch?”

There was a grunt, “here read that.”

There was nothing else there for a couple of minutes. “Now do you see?”

“That dog thing must be guarding the stone! I bet anything Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe since they’re friends and he knew that someone was after it. Which is why he wanted it out of Gringotts.”

Vera pinched the bridge of her nose. While Granger is intelligent she jumps to conclusions that still hold adults in the purest of lights. It was a naïve to build those conclusions on baseless accusations and thoughts. Like Granger couldn’t even fathom the idea that Dumb-as-a-door-nail could have taken the stone out from under his friends nose for his own manipulations.

“A stone that changes plain metals to gold and makes you immortal,” Potter’s voice was filled with awe and greed, almost a hunger for it. “No wonder Snape’s after it! Anyone would want it.”

‘Especially you Potter.’

The next thing out of the Weasel’s mouth actually stopped Vera short since it was actually quite intelligent and thoughtful.

“no wonder we could never find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. He’s not exactly recent if he just had his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday.”

Vera had decided that enough was enough, she had learned that the trio was looking into the philosopher’s stone. Though if they did start causing problems later then she might have to do something.

But what? Vera thought back on everything she had listened to as she finished her journey to the owlery. Though she was amused when Hedwig landed in her shoulder and started preening her hair. It was almost fifteen minutes before Hedwig was even thinking about taking the letters for her. But a quick treat with a gentle head rub and she was off barely a speak against the snow white backdrop that they still saw in early January. With business done, Vera started wandering off, more than likely she would end up back at her dorm room.  

Paying no attention to her surroundings, Vera never expected to run the very people that she had been listening too early. They stepped out in front of her almost as if they were waiting for her.

Vera lifted an eyebrow at them quizzically, she refused to acknowledge them in any other way.

Potter sneered at Vera, “What is a snake like you doing by yourself?”

Granger and Weasley were standing off to the left and right of Potter acting like his little sidekicks. For Granger to be so smart she sure was stupid to follow Potter and not realize that the reason everyone else hated her was because she ignored all of the wizarding world’s protocols and rules. But then again Weasley was a blood-traitor and so his family would never had taught him what they should have for him to even have a chance in the upper level social societies.

Vera sighed at the ignorance and complete stupidity that is surrounding her. She had planned to go to the library after sending her letters, but if she needed to get pass these ignoramuses then she would simply have to deal with them and quickly.

She simply stared at them as though they were idiots before side stepping to the left and continuing her way, she didn’t believe they deserved an answer.

Passing them, her eyes widened with a tug at the back of her robes. Before she contacted the ground, twenty steps down she last saw the golden trio staring with horrified looks at what they had caused and Death and Magick screaming in her ears. **_‘Veronica!’_**

Then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hanging on


	12. Hanging on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has been attacked and just what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

**_1992 – unknown, Hogwarts, Scotland_ **

Darkness. That was all that surrounded her. It was a deafening silence, not even a slight buzz from a possible headache. But there in the middle of the darkness, she could feel something. Just what was it?

.   .   .

Her sister had been gone for quite a while, she couldn’t help but worry knowing that vera wasn’t a particularly merciful opponent in a confrontation. Especially the other person was skilled in aggravating her. Looking around at all those that ambled around her, Cypress couldn’t stop the slight worry that embedded itself into her gut. Vera always did tell her that she had instincts for a reason and one shouldn’t ignore them.

This feeling only increased when Lillian barreled her way into the common room from their dorms. Her haunches her raised and teeth were barred in a menacing fashion, but it wasn’t directed at any of them. Lillian in all her aggression kept running forward and out of the common room into the actual school.

Cypress didn’t hesitate in following her sister’s wolf. She never realized the others following her, she thought that the pounding of the feet behind her were the beating of her heart. Skipping every other step into the main hallway that connects the dungeons and the above ground rooms, Cypress didn’t need to have a super sense of smell to catch that metallic iron smell in the air.

.   .   .

He was lucky not to have been brewing a potion when his alarm went off. Though it wasn’t just any alarm, it was the personal alarm that he put on Veronica Potter when she joined his slytherins. Not only was she one of his snakes, she was also his submissive mate, he had to take extra special care for her. When that alarm went off the quill in his hand feel to the floor after splattering the last bit of red ink on the desk. He ignored it as he whirled out of his room. He saw the last of his other snakes head up the stairs and he wondered briefly if Veronica’s younger sister knew at that her sister was in danger.

Following closely, he was soon assaulted by the smell of blood. He knew that scent intimately, it was his nutrition, but he knew this blood wasn’t prey. This blood was from his mate, and whoever hurt his mate enough to make her bleed would feel the wrath of an enraged vampire.

.   .   .

All of them stopped about 1.52 meters (5ft) from the girl’s body. The sight that met them all shocked them, causing them all to stop dead. Liliana continued being careful to avoid any damaged area, nudging at her cheek and whining for a response. Cypress’s steps were wobbly before falling to her knees not caring about the blood that was soaking into her stockings and the edge of her skirt. Before she knew it her voice ran away from her calling out to Vera. It seemed that Cypress’s cry was what broke Professor Snape from his stunned stupor. Carefully making his way to the injured girl, Snape snapped at everyone crowding around.

“All of you get back! I need to get her to the infirmary immediately!”  Snape knew better than to touch her which might aggravate her wounds even more, he carefully levitated her body behind him, he cast a spell on her to keep her from losing any more blood. “Peverell you’re with me to inform Pomphrey of anything health wise, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass you all go get the headmaster and McGonagall. The rest of you, one of you order a house elf to clean ONLY the blood. We might need to see if there were any magical signatures in the area. Stress that to them, then head back to the dorms. Stay there until I inform you of anything.”

Even as he was walking away, they all still heard him and headed off to perform their designated task. But one look among the snakes, they all knew that as soon as they were all together, they would be planning revenge against the ones that had attacked their Prima Regina (▪).

.   .   .

Once Cypress let them know that there were no former health issues that could interfere with healing Vera, she was forced to wait out in the hallway next to the Infirmary entrance. But that didn’t stop her from hearing Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape from calling out potions, orders, and other instructions. Cypress was standing there as Dumbledore and McGonagall came walking with Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne not far behind them. Both the headmaster and deputy seemed to be out of breath as though they ran there, but Cypress could see that neither of them cared. Her sister had taught her how to read someone from their body language to their eyes to even the way their magic felt. While McGonagall seemed to care a little more than the headmaster, she still wouldn’t have come any quicker probably because she was still just as prejudice as her lions against the Slytherins. Though McGonagall tried to be as fair as Flitwick she stilled favored her lions above all the students. But it was Dumbledore whose eyes made Cypress’s jaw clench and make her want to crave his body to pieces. His eyes were maliciously hopeful. And while others may think that his mouth was set into a worried frown, she could see it was a scowl. He wasn’t happy that he had been called away from whatever to deal with her sister and her attackers but he was hoping that Vera was dead or beyond hope. Cypress didn’t know why the headmaster wanted her sister out of the way but whatever the reason was Cypress wouldn’t let him gain whatever he is hoping for.

“Mrs. Peverell, has Severus informed you of anything?” Dumbledore tried to sound concerned and kind while to Cypress it sounded patronizing. Cypress refused to look at either the headmaster or the deputy but did respond in a negative.

Dumbedork tried to enter the infirmary when Cypress told him that she knew nothing, but he was incapable of going in. He couldn’t feel any wards preventing him from entrance, so he was confused. What he didn’t know was that Death and Magick were keeping him out. They knew that should Dumbledore get in he would try his best to distract both certified healers (▪) from doing their best to help Vera. They weren’t going to allow this manipulative old bastard harm their favored.

.   .   .

“you just killed her.” Hermione was gasping. She couldn’t grasp the concept of what they just did. Eddy had just yanked that girl down the stairs. There was blood and . . . this crunching noise that Hermione couldn’t get out of her head.  She looked at her two friends and saw that they were barely comprehending what they did.

“I didn’t kill her,” Eddy was adamant that he did not kill that slytherin pureblood freak. He would never have sullen his name by doing something like that, though if anyone truly thought about it they would probably give him a medal for servicing the school by getting rid of her.

Eddy told Hermione as such. Her chocolate brown eyes widened until they were the size of a small teacup saucer. “Eddy, she was an eleven year old girl just like me, an eleven year old just like all three of us.”

Eddy and Ron only continued to look at her as if she was speaking mermish (language of mermaids).

“She was a slytherin, Hermione. Nobody will care if she was gone, much less since she was an orphan so there’ll be no parents to go at us for getting rid of their line.” Ron tried to explain, thinking that it was only Hermione’s muggle born thinking that made her incapable of understanding that what they did was okay.

“Besides if they even figure out that we were there, we can say that she slipped and we were too far away to help her. they’ll think it was an accident.” Eddy tried to figure out a way to lie and save himself.

Hermione only looked on in shock, not only was Eddy thinking that he was doing the right thing by yanking that girl down the stairs he was now thinking of a way to lie about what he did. It was one thing to lie about them sneaking around after curfew, no one was injured, it was another to lie about a girl possible dying and bleeding out because of house prejudice.

Hermione could only wander off on her own, leaving the boys behind her to look at each other in confusion before refocusing on her back. She needed to think on if she still wanted to be friends with them after all they had done. It didn’t matter if the girl was in Slytherin she was still a child. There was no way that she was evil, she hadn’t had a chance to fully experience the world and become evil.

.   .   .

They had worked on her for hours. The damage was extensive, they had almost lost her a few times but she had pulled through. Now she was sleeping, for how long they don’t know, but Pomphrey and Snape had a new problem. Dumbledore. He was trying to make it appear that her injures were all Vera’s fault when there was no evidence of that while there were three other magical signatures in the hallway with Vera’s.

“Now, Madam Pomphrey, Severus my boy. There is no reason to suspect foul play in any of this. Miss Peverell most likely tripped down the stairs.”

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Most would say that that was normal for a man like him. But in this case, he had just spent hours making sure that his little mate survived until she hit her majority had would be able to mate with him.

“Oh, shut up you old coot. If it had been one of Minerva’s lions, then you would be calling for an inquisition as to what happened. But no, if it’s one of my snakes then it must be their own fault. You stand in front of these little miscreants and preach to them about house unity and anti-prejudice while you tell me that my snakes are not worth the time and effort to discover why an eleven-year-old is lying in this hospital bed with multiple life threatening injures.” Severus ranted.

Somehow during the time that he and the school nurse had been working on helping Vera the other two head of houses showed up.

Flitwick moved forward, knowing that Severus was more than likely correct in his assumption about the headmaster. “Just how injured was the girl, Severus?”

The four other adults watched the potion’s master heaved a sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose to strive off the oncoming headache. “seven of her ribs were broken, two of them punctuated her one lung while another barely skimmed it leaving tears in her lung as well. Her right ulna and tibia were broken along with her left radius and femur, which lucky avoided the femoral artery. Her right shoulder is dislocated which was the simplest of her injures. Her lower back as some cracks in though we could mend those so hopefully she won’t have any back problems though there is a bit of straining in her spinal cord that might cause problems if we aren’t careful. And now we don’t know if there is any brain trauma since she is asleep. Along with all of that she had massive internal bleeding from her lungs, and smaller organs.”

Flitwick and Pomona could only stare in shock at the listed injures. It was a miracle that the little one’s life could be spared, some were not so lucky. Though it was strange how no one has ever fallen down the stairs till this girl. What was so different about her, unless it really was foul play like Snape suggested.

“You said that there were three other magical signatures in the hallway was there anything on her person which would mean that they encountered her?” Flitwick was a Ravenclaw primarily. It was practically in his blood to gather knowledge and facts before making any decision.

Snape nodded his head, “there were signs of foreign magic on her neck, but I was leaving it for last to be tested so that there would be witnesses to ensure that no one could say that I tampered with it to benefit myself and my slytherins.”

Flitwick nodded in agreement that it was for the best that Severus was not the one to test the foreign magic. “Madam Pomphrey would you be able to do so now. Then we could go back to the corridor and was a modified prior incantato that will show us the last set of events in that area as opposed to the last cast spells. It was something that I’ve been working on and have tested on a few things specifically to see when my Ravens come to me with a problem.”

It was obvious to all of them in the room that Dumbledore was not looking forward to this but he had been outvoted by all his head of houses, even Minerva. Madam Pomphrey decided to stay with her patient and her sister than go with them. She was hopeful that it was all cleared up. Honestly, it was only the end of January and they still had five more months until the year was over. Pomphrey had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

.   .   .

She was standing there. Nothing was around her, she seemed to be floating in an endless abyss. Though she wasn’t alone. A black rabbit was in her arms, it seemed content to be there and she wasn’t burdened by holding onto it. Looking down at herself she saw that she was young girl again, her hair was only to her midback and she was wearing a sleeveless white sundress. She felt a little off in the sundress since she never really wore them before. She always preferred more elegant dresses.

She felt as though something is wrong. Lifting the rabbit in her arms, she looked it right in the eyes.

“Do you know where we are?”

She always knew that she was different, animals could speak and she would always understand what they were saying. Though she could speak with snakes verbally. She loved all animals though some were rather pompous and snotty. The rabbit only shook its head in a negative. She scratched it around the neck to comfort it.

The first step she tried to take was a little challenging. Her leg didn’t want to hold her weight. But she forced herself onward. Standing still wasn’t going to help her figure out what was going on anyway. Though now that she was noticing the pain, her side hurt every time she breathed in. A few other places on her body hurt as well but that was for another time to categorizes. Right now, she needed to figure out just what was going on. Looking around her, she realized that that answer might be a bit more elusive than she thought it would be.

.   .   .

Madam Pomphrey was pouring Cypress a cup of tea along with herself one when the heads of houses and the headmaster walked back into her infirmary. Placing the cup down gently, she turned to them with a quizzical look on her face.

“Edmund Potter grabbed her by the neck of her robes pulling her back as she walked by them which resulted in her feet slipping and the force he used to grab her keep the momentum going and she was unable to regain her footing. He was with his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Sprout told her as they came to the foot of the bed. The Hufflepuff head of house never really cared one way or another if everything was truth and fair for all parties involved.

Pomphrey looked at all of them, making sure to avoid young Cypress who was probably glaring at something or someone. “What is going to be done about it?”

Dumbledore took front and center. Acting all self-important, “They will all be losing thirty-five points each and serve a maximum of five detentions – one each month.”

The look on all their faces told her everything. Dumbledore didn’t let them know what punishment was going to handed out. Severus looked murderous as he glared poisonously at the headmaster. Both Sprout and Flitwick look in shock and Minerva was going back and forth from shock, outrage, and pleasure.

But none of them were able to voice their thoughts, another younger voice brought their attention back to the one on the bed.

“105 points deducted for almost killing my sister.” Cypress’s voice was laced with venom. “They almost killed her, Rebus Hagrid was expelled for killing a girl. The three of them should at least be suspended for what they did. You are playing favorites headmaster.”

The screech that the chair gave off as Cypress suddenly stood up grinded against their ears. She looked at Dumbledore with lightening blue eyes, “You should remember that we snakes, don’t forgive easily and we forget just as slowly.”

With her warning, she left the hospital wing after kissing her sister’s forehead. After her exit a large wolf strutted in setting herself at the foot of the bed. when anyone got close that was Pomphrey or Snape she growled at them. Dumbledore had to wonder just what those freaking dark wizards were able to do that others hadn’t tried already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter:Snake Strike
> 
> 1st ▪ -- in reference to her being the first year queen. All of them can feel her magical prowess and recognize her as the future Anguis reginae (snake queen). Who I am calling the number one overall queen of slytherin
> 
> 2nd ▪ -- Severus gained his certification in healing when he got his potions mastery but updated his certification each year he is a teacher. Having one of the most dangerous classes along with some of the most abused children in his house made him decide to know how to help them without forcing them into going to the nurse if they don’t want to.


	13. Snakes Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end. Will Veronica wake up and what will happen when she does? Nothing in Hogwarts stays silent and what does the person have to say about what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything

**_1992—Spring Equinox (Mar. 20), Hogwarts, Scotland_ **

It had been almost two complete months since Vera fell into a coma. She was almost completely healed but they would never know for sure until she woke up and they were able to look into her mental capacities. In that time, everyone learned what happened or they learned and acknowledged whatever they wanted to believe was real. It seemed as though most of the school agreed with Cypress or at least Hermione in the aspect that the boys should not have been able to do what they did and not feel bad about it. The Ravenclaws sided with the Slytherins in their self-imposed war against the three of them along with Dumbledore. The majority of the Hufflepuffs couldn’t think bad of the boy-who-lived, the older children in Gryffindor – 7th and 6th years – lost respect for the golden boy while the rest of them thought that Vera had it coming her way saying that Eddy did what they all wished they could do.

That night back in January when Cypress made her promise to Dumbledore, she informed every single Slytherin what went on in the infirmary as well as what Dumblefuck planned as a punishment for what they did against her sister. Ever since they had been using every bit of their cunning and charm to irate and prank along with humiliate the headmaster as much as possible. It was all added to as the Ravenclaws and Weasley twins – who take any chance to prank – helped them with it.

His lemon drops had been tainted with potions, they all had the enjoyment of watching his pinched face as the elves never let him have anything other than what he hated for dinner, his robes are transformed into female style since his chosen wardrobe is completely ridiculous already. Certain times when Dumbledore opened his mouth he would ‘blah’ like a goat, or make any other animal noise.

Cypress didn’t try to hide her glee every time she sees that damned twinkle in his eyes die down. But she always remembered her sister’s teachings and never let anything show behind her mask in public or those that she deemed her enemy. Which that damned golden trio and headmaster were definitely her enemy. Now if only Veronica would wake up and see what they had done to avenge her.

Dumbledore sat in his chair looking over his desk. He leaned his elbows on the desk his fingers inner locking and resting against his lower face. He seemed contemplative about something and almost anyone could guess what he was thinking about. The “rebellion” against him. Of course, when the healthy Peverell girl yelled at him that day in the infirmary he didn’t take her threats seriously but it seems as though the eleven year old wasn’t all talk. There had been the minor things like pranks but the potions in his food is something that he is a little leery of. If children were able to get potions into his food then what about his enemies?

But then there was that article in _Daily Prophet_ just yesterday.

_Dumbledore walked leisurely into the Great Hall. He was only going for appearance sakes, he wasn’t looking forward to the disgusting vile taste of food that looks like his favorites. He sat down gentle, not just falling into his throne like chair. The food was laid out in front of him just like always but he knew that anything he put on his plate would taste revolting but he needed to present his grandfatherly image. He placed eggs, sausage, some fruit he tried to grab as little as possible without damaging his image. He had just ate an orange slice that tasted like goat’s stomach (_ never ate this but I image it wouldn’t taste good. _) when the post owls flew through the opening that was magically protected from weather. Dumbledore tried to ignore the eyes, both subtle and obvious, looked at him. But then McGonagall dropped the newspaper right next to him. The head line caught his attention and he couldn’t ignore it anymore:_

**_Dumbledore condones murder!_ **

_ It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet journalist that the happenings of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery is not as innocent as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would like us – the public – to believe. The editor was sent a letter detailing an attempted murder on one of the new first years which appear to be an unknown heiress to the ancient Peverell line. The letter described a scene of horrific proportions. It told us about how three first year Gryffindors that participated in seriously injuring Veratrum Peverell. Two of the first years were standbys while it is stated that one yanked Miss Peverell down a flight of stone stairs. Miss Peverell had extensive damage which included several broken ribs which pierced her lung, bones in both her left and right arm and leg were broken. Her right shoulder was dislocated which appeared to have been the simplest and most easily healed injury that Miss Peverell sustained. Her back was injured along with internal bleeding.  _

_ It has come to the attention of us at the Daily Prophet that the victim in question has been in a coma since her physical injuries were healed by Healer Madam Poppy Pomphrey along with certified healer and Potions Master Severus Snape. We have only been able to get statements from students from within Hogwarts though none of the staff were available for questioning and all students that answered our questions did so with full consent from the parents or guardians in case that anyone might question the integrity of our paper would know that there was no illegal questioning of a minor. The punishment dealt towards the three first years were a loss of a hundred and five points for Gryffindor and five detentions for them, which were planned out as one for each of the remaining school year. Which means that the three attackers have already served one if not two leaving three months left.  _

_ The following questions were asked and marked by a ‘Q’ and all answers will be marked by an ‘A’ none of the answers will be distinguished from one another to show who answered what. It will all be anonymous.  _

_ Q:  _ _ Has it appeared as though Headmaster Dumbledore favors one or two of the houses over the others? _

_ A: I think that Dumbledore favors Gryffindor over all of us. _

_ A: I know that Dumbledore prefers the lions and badgers over the rest. _

_ A: I know that Dumbledore would leave us snakes out to dry if it meant protecting one of his precious lions. _

_ A: Headmaster Dumbledore is a generous and kind man, it may appear as though he is favoring the Gryffindors but I believe that he pays them attention simple to make sure that they don’t get into too much trouble with their trademark reckless behavior.  _

_ A: Please those snakes are evil and hate Dumbledore for being light and good and trying to better the magical world.  _

_ Q:  _ _ Would you believe that Headmaster Dumbledore favors certain students over all the others in the school? _

_ A: Oh definitely, anyone with a smidge of intelligence could see that Dumbledore favors Potter and his two friends. _

_ A: I wouldn’t say that he favors a single student but he does seem to focus more on the first years this year. It’s a little creepy in my opinion.  _

_ A: If that man doesn’t favorite Potter than I’m a mermaid. _

_ Q:  _ _ Did the culprit(s) have problems with the victim before this incident occurred? _

_ A: I never saw any confrontation between them but there was always some tension between them. _

_ A: The only fight that I’ve seen between them was during the first potion class back at the beginning of the year. It wasn’t any more tense since the usual lions and snakes confrontations.  _

_ A: if there ever was any fight no one in this school knew about it, and nothing in Hogwarts stays silent forever _

_ A: If those snakes ever started anything you could bet you’re a** that we would have gotten revenge. _

_ Q:  _ _ Where you surprised when you learned that Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to cover this event up? _

_ A: I was definitely surprised. I mean why would such a good man try to hide something that was probably an accident in the first place? _

_ A: I wasn’t surprised I heard stories from a few years ago that Dumbledore covered up another attempted murder that involved a Slytherin and some Gryffindors. _

_ Q _ _ : What was your response to learning of the punishment? _

_ A: It was a slap on the wrist. It was not a punishment, it was a barely a scolding in comparison to what the law will say when they are adults out in the world and no longer in school. _

_ A: it was a joke. That was no punishment and I bet everything that if it was Potter or one of those golden gryffindors that were injured someone would be expelled. _

_ A: I thought it was too lenient even though I don’t know the extent of the damage. _

_ A: It was a lot of house points lost. I’m hoping that we get them back soon. _

_ Q:  _ _ Do you believe that the punishment was fair or should it have been harsher? _

_ A: I thought that the punishment was nowhere near fair for almost killing someone.  _

_ A: I thought that the punishment was ridiculous, my dad always told me that getting rid of slytherins were a good thing. They never should have gotten in trouble for doing what was right. _

_ A: It was a punishment that the Weasley twins would get for one of their pranks, and they never came close to killing someone. _

_ Interviews with students showed that they all believed that the headmaster is biased and favors certain student and gives out light punishment for severe actions that would have deadly consequences. If children are being left off easy then just what are they learning? Is Albus Dumbledore, a man that has helped our world through hard times, the reason that adults are coming out of Hogwarts with attitude problems? Should this clearly prejudice man the best man to be leading our school? _

_ Bradley Sheloke _

It had now been eight weeks since Vera fell asleep. It was a Wednesday, two days after the equinox, and Cypress sat with Vera for an hour since she had no afternoon classes until two. Cypress continued to speak to her sister, she never gave up on Vera and as she held her hand and felt it twitch every now and then she knew that she never would. As Cypress talked about classes and homework and all the little things such as their friends and what was going on with their revenge. Cypress took a single pause, about to start on news article and in between breaths she heard a noise that made her take a closer look at her sister to see if her hopes were being foolishly raised.

Vera’s eyes scrunched up which wrinkled his nose. A groan forced its way through her throat, while Cypress’s breath caught in hers. Then as she sat there she saw her sister open her eyes. Cypress never made a sound as she waited for any type of recognition from Vera. Her bangs had been pushed back from her face and so when she opened her eyes a shining ethereal mercury silver eye along with a pulsing poisonous emerald green eye looked out and swirled around the room trying to see anything. Her eyes stopped on Cypress,

“How long was I asleep?” Her voice was hoarse from disuse. She seemed agitated by her voice.

Cypress could only smile at the fact that her sister was awake and seemed to be functioning normally. “It’s been almost two months. Now I’ll get Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape.”

Before Cypress could get up she saw that Vera was trying to sit up on her own. Cypress rushed to her side and helped Vera sit up while layering pillows behind her. When she had her sister up she reached over on the nightstand and filled a goblet with water and helped Vera sip at it.

“Now that you have been your stubborn self, will you lie there and let me get Pomphrey and Snape to check you over and make sure that you truly are, all right?”

Vera looked Cypress in the eyes. Cypress had seen her do this with others, they all thought that Vera was reading them, staring so intently in the eyes that it appears Vera was seeing their souls. Cypress stared back leaving nothing hidden from her sister.

Vera relaxed back into the pillows, allowing Cypress to assume that she wouldn’t try and do anything reckless.

Cypress would continuously look back as if she needed to make sure that Vera was still up and awake. She knocked on Madam Pomphrey’s door and waited until she opened it. When Madam Pomphrey peered down at the little eleven-year-old,

“Vera woke up.”

The nurse immediately headed towards Vera’s bedside a long with sending a patronus to Professor Snape.

By the time that Severus made his way to the infirmary Pomphrey had already scanned Vera twice. Once to cover any damage internally and externally and then a second to scan for any mental problems. She was leaving most of the mind and mental wounds for Severus to handle as a skilled wizard in the mind arts.

“Miss Peverell,” Severus hadn’t felt so relived as in that moment when he saw his little mate sitting up and awake as well as seeming to hold full conversations with both her sister and Poppy.

Vera had covered her left mercury eye while Cypress was getting Pomphrey and so Severus only met a shocking green eye. “Professor Snape, hello. Cypress has told me that you and Madam Pomphrey worked tirelessly to heal me. Though you were doing your jobs, thank you.”

“There is no need for your thanks, like you said we were doing our job,” Severus continued in his deep rich tone that held neither affection or hatred. ‘ _though I would do everything in my power to make sure that you never die.’_

Madam Pomphrey stepped back as she let Severus run some test of his own. “Can you remember anything about that night?”

Vera didn’t answer right away, she stayed focus on Severus and allowed him entry to her mind. It was several minutes before Severus gave her the all clear of any brain damage. After that was taken care of Vera turned to Poppy.

“I was sending a letter. I had been walking back from the owlery and was headed towards the library when Edmund Potter interrupted me, along with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger when they stepped in my path. I refused to answer him when he demanded to know what I was doing, as I walked passed him he grabbed the back of my robe and pulled me back. When I fell three steps putting me on a level step with Potter I hadn’t regained my footing and he let go of my robe. I fell down the stairs the last thing I remember was pain and slipping into blackness. Which I assume was unconsciousness.”

Severus stepped up with an empty vial in his hand, “I’m going to ask that you think of everything that you remember. Then if it is alright with you I will copy the memory and store it in case that you need the memory if you wish to press charges against Mr. Potter.”

Vera nodded her head in agreement. She thought of everything that she remembered, but kept her eyes open to watch as Severus used his wand to pull out the wispy sliver of the memory.

Pomphrey looked on, “I will want to keep you here for another two days just to make sure that nothing pops up that might be detrimental that wouldn’t show up immediately.”

Vera closed her eyes briefly and sighed deeply, “of course Madam Pomphrey. Though I would like to request for Cypress to gather everything that I have missed so that I can attempt to catch up to the best of my ability for the end of year finals.”

Severus and Poppy looked at each other before both nodding their heads. The nurse turned back to the girl sitting on the bed, “I don’t see why not. Just try not to stress yourself out too much.”

Madam Pomphrey headed back to her office to finish up the report and charts for Vera. Severus looked on with eyes filled with emotion that might not be very appropriate when including an eleven-year-old, but then again Severus is looking upon his mate and he would never hurt her.

“I will inform the other professors as well as the Slytherins that you are awake and well.”

“Thank you, Professor Snape.”

Severus nodded his head before turning to leave. 

“Cypress did I have any mail from my time in a coma?” Vera made sure not to stare to hard as one of her mates left. She was curious as to if Gringotts goblins and or Voldemort got back in touch.

Cypress produced a couple of letters. “Yeah, there were a couple of letters from Gringotts and one that has no distinguishable markings so I don’t know who that’s from.”

Vera held out her hand in which Cypress placed three letters along with a letter opener.

She opened Marvolo’s letter first.

_Veronica,_

_Though not regularly done, I am thankful for your written permission to address you by a name other than your proper and formal title. I am reluctant to admit that Quirrell was not a superb solution to my slight issue at that given time. I believe this correspondence will be a grand way to grow comfortable without forcing any issue on one another. I am not ashamed to admit that I am possessive of those that I view as mine and the idea of having you along with multiple mates is something that I can’t say that I enjoy the thought of. I am gracious with the fact that neither are on Dumbledore’s side. I am not usually forthwith about myself but I do in fact want this mate ship to work, I can swear to you that I will never force anything on you. Anything sexual will wait until after you are of age. I am telling you this so that you are more comfortable with the intimate aspects of this relationship. I feel, for some reason, a need to tell you that I will be indisposed for some time. I will await your next letter,_

_Marvolo Slytherin_

Vera was slightly amused by Marvolo’s letter. He was clearly a man that had trouble admitting he was wrong in anything. Of course, Quirrell was probably the stupidest choice to make for a servant, but he must have had some use. Vera didn’t understand his singular possessiveness. She was possessive, she would never deny that, but she was possessive of all her mates. They were hers nobody else’s. She had always known that she had multiple mates, so the idea that she was to in a monogamous relationship was never something she thought of. Though she was sure that her possessiveness was going to make an appearance when Draco ages and ignores their bond undoubtedly. He was going to be a teenager.

Next was the letters from Gringotts.

_Mrs. Peverell,_

_The investments have brought in an additional 9355 galleons, 16 sickles, 21 knuts (45000 US dollars). We have done as asked and placed twenty percent of the return investment and invested it once again. The rest has been placed in the requested vaults._

_Snaplock_

_Goblin manager of Peverell Family Vaults_

 Vera was relieved that the investments were bringing in such great revenue. Though the vaults were collecting compounded interested almost every quarter, not having reached her majority Vera is unable to touch the money in the main vault. That was one of the reasons why she requested that half of the investments went to the school trust funds that were set for her and her sister. That left only one letter, which hopefully would be telling her where they would be staying over the break and holidays.

_Mrs. Peverell,_

_As requested we have looked into properties in your possession. One that has all listed perimeters you gave us and you have multiple properties which you could move into immediately while a slight few need renovations as well as cleaning. The listing below is all properties as well as locations ready to be moved into at your discretion:_

_Hohensalzburg Castle, Austria_

_Marlbork Castle, Poland_

_Kylemore Abbey, Ireland_

_Windsor Castle, England_

_All have had the wards updated at your demand. Portkeys have been sent to your mail slot specialty chest._

_May your gold grow and your line’s reign powerfully._

_Snaplock_

_Goblin manager of Peverell Family Vaults_

‘Good,’ Vera sighed to herself, she was pleased with the fact that her and Cypress would have a somewhere that isn’t that orphanage. Now that that was all taken care of she just needed to get through school, and decide how to get her own revenge even though her house and sister have been doing a great job. Especially if that quick glance at the _Daily Prophet_ interview was anything to think about.

It had taken almost two months out of the three to get everything back on track. She had gotten in touch with a barrister – Ashton Greengrass, -- who has been preparing everything to file a lawsuit against Dumbledore. She wasn’t ignorant enough believe that Dumbledore would be found guilty but as this was a public lawsuit they couldn’t hide any “dirty laundry” and anything that could smear his “good” name. It was only a crack in the foundation of Dumbledore’s support, but the public was fickle and no doubt some of the extremist will dig deeper and drag his name through the dirt especially if they do their homework and back up their arguments with facts.

She had continued to exchange letters with Marvolo, she was proud of the fact that he was not as stand offish as when they first started corresponding. She gotten her grades back up to put her back in first place again, she had even been able to spend time with Severus. When around her Delta Mate she was more or less trying to keep him from shoving his foot in his mouth.

Liliana never left her side since she was cleared to move back into the dorms. But that was okay, she found herself most days letting her hand drift downward and pet Liliana on the head. The elves had even started bringing her meals to the great hall as opposed to leaving them in her room like before. Though Liliana hasn’t warmed up to anyone besides Cypress and her friends, she was growling at anyone that wasn’t a friend to Vera. Though her aggravation was not only towards humans, it was towards other animals as well she was alright with Hedwig and tolerated Claudius due to familial connections.

Vera watched on as the golden trio made up though it seemed that Granger wasn’t as committed to the group as before. Now it’s almost the end of term and they seem to be agitated about something. Vera could hardly contain her smirk knowing just what it was that they were looking for. _The Philosopher Stone_ , though now it’s with Marvolo. It also made her giddy watching Gryffindors’ face as they realize that they are still behind Slytherin in house points. Except Vera wasn’t a stupid girl, she was aware that before the school year was out Dumbledore would do whatever he could to get the lions in the lead.

Looking over towards her sister, Vera could assume that she had a dream. Vera was always curious about Cypress and her ability to know things. She was probably a developing seer, but Veronica never had any proof to support her suspicions.

Leaning back, she placed her chin on her interlocking hands. “How were your dreams, Cypress?”

There was a glint in Cypress’s eyes, “informative, I suppose. It appears that there are more than one rare jewel.”

It took all of her mental barriers to ensure that she didn’t have shock painted across her face. _The Philosopher stone is replicated._

“And just who would fake jewels as priceless as what we’ve seen?”

_Who was duplicating the stone?_

“Well the bees stumble and bumble through the sky just to multiple their hives and produce more honey.”

_Dumbledore is trying to give Gryffindor more house points and gain support for the light side._

“pesky bees. They are so nosy.”

_That freaking nosy bastard._

“mmh, I think so at least.”

_I agree._

Vera sat straight in the high back straight ornate chair, she knew that the real artifact was with Marvolo but how was Dumbledore going to engineer a fake stone, use the exact same obstacle course that she had by-passed, and convince Dumb, Dumber and Beaver Teeth to go after said fake stone. It appears as though he thinks that he is a master chess master and Vera knew that she was not going to be happy with Albie’s game. And neither will Marvolo.

Vera had decided that she wouldn’t do anything. She would let Dumbledore play his game, but in the end she would make sure that Marvolo wins. It was the End of Year Feast when she discovered what he was planning. The Great Hall was full, though Vera could see that three of the lions were worse for wear. The hall was decked out in Slytherin silver and green to celebrate the snakes win for the seventh year in a row. But Vera had a foreboding feeling that that winning streak was about to end with Dumbledore’s ending speech.

The babble died down when Dumbledore stood to start his speech,

“Another year gone!” Vera gritted her teeth, Dumby was to cheerful for her taste. “and I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…”

A loud raucous laugh vibrated around the Great Hall, before calming down and letting the headmaster continue.

“now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two points.”

Vera couldn’t stop smiling as the rest of her table went off as cheering and stamping rose from almost everyone.

“Yes, yes well done, Slytherin,” Vera could see the scorn and hatred beneath those twinkling blue eyes. “however, recent events must be taken into account.”

Everything stilled. Vera felt the smile on her face slip off, the rest of the table fell silent as well.

“Ahem…” Dumbledore cleared his throat as if it was some grand announcement and not blatant favoritism. “ I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see…

First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley…”

Vera could see the carrot head turn purple in the face, looking like a radish with incredibly bad sunburn.

“For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

“Second – to Mrs. Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points.”

Beaver tooth buried her face in her arms as though she was embarrassed by something. Vera was inwardly seething, just two people and Gryffindor was up a hundred points and are now behind Ravenclaw by fourteen points.

“Third—to Mr. Edmund Potter…” the Great Hall was deadly silent. “…for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points.”

Everyone was silent. Not a single noise was made, all of the intelligent students were adding the points up in their heads and started yelling hoarsely that Gryffindor was now tied with Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hand against the uprising of noise. Slowly everyone began to quiet down.

“There are all kinds of courage,” that damned smiling was infuriating. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies. It takes just as much if not more to stand up to our friends and allies. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.”

The snakes started glaring, while the other three houses started cheering. All this did was reinforce what the Slytherins already knew. That no one would care for them.

_And they wonder just why Slytherins turn to the “dark”._

“Which means…” he smiled grandfatherly. “We are in need of changing decorations.”

The headmaster clapped his hands before spreading them out in front of him. All the green and silver decorations turned gold and red while the Slytherin banner that was hanging over the head table turned into a roaring lion.

Vera couldn’t stop the glare in her eyes. She turned her venomous eyes to the Headmaster who caught her eye. His pallor was evident only to those looking for it before he returned to his normal attitude and twinkling eyes.

_I will destroy you Albus Dumbledore._

The exams were not something that Vera concerned herself over. She knew that she did well, of course but it was always nice when it was confirmed. She knew that she was first, with Cypress second. From Draco’s ranting she knew that he tied for third Granger. Vera sitting on her trunk waiting for everyone else to start heading towards the carriages to get to the Hogwarts Express. Lilliana was sitting with her head resting on Vera’s knees. The portkey to Kylemore Abbey was around her neck waiting for them when they got to the train station.

Now they just needed to get through the summer and they would be back here fighting to keep Dumbledore out of their business.

They had been sitting in the compartment for close to five hours now, talking about miscellaneous things when a bodiless voice comes out and says that the students should be prepared to disembark. Vera folded her robes and placed them in the bag that was off to the side of her. She straightened out her skirts to make sure that the multi-layered floor length skirt was without kinks. She was wearing an off the shoulder white corset blouse. Around her neck was a black cloth choker that had five charms hanging off. The very middle one was the only regular charm, which was a winding silver serpent with venomous green eyes. The other four charms were portkeys to Vera’s four properties. The one that Vera was using to get to Kylemore was a Celtic dragon. The charm for Windsor castle in England was a skeleton key, Marlbork castle in Poland was a Celtic wolf and Hohensalzburg Castle, Austria was a fake rustic galleon.

It seemed that a weight had been lifted from Vera’s shoulders as she stepped off of the train. She gave her group a parting phase along with a promise to write. A hand on Cypress’s shoulder they made sure that they had everything before Vera sent a surge of magic into the dragon and they were whisked away. It was time to start planning for the coming years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending of Death's mediator part one but the year two titled "Piercing Gaze" will be uploaded as soon as possible.
> 
> Vera’s shirt:
> 
> http://www.southmoonunder.com/bardot-mica-ruffle-bell-sleeve-corset-top/18228904380017.html?cagpspn=&CAWELAID=120166000000369026&CAAGID=9333021591&CATCI=pla-87795894172&catargetid=120166000000349496&cadevice=c&gclid=CjwKEAiA1vjCBRDd-9q3w4OF6WUSJACWv_sVZ2Rg6l2ULBwHCQJMPdU0FIYdnBDD_mD9RCa3FntQBBoC4SLw_wcB


End file.
